The Saiyan of Remnant
by ShweezyLiz
Summary: Planet Earth is in grave danger, Cell threatened to blow up the planet along with him. Goku makes a decision, and teleports Cell to King Kai's planet, supposedly sacrificing his life. Cell exploded there instead, and as Goku thought he was already dead, he wakes up to see four girls and finds out he's in the world of Remnant...
1. The Saiyan's Arrival

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ**

**A/N: Okay so, waddap guys! So, just a quick thing about this story before you go, this fanfic is the first fanfic that I have ever made in this website. I have made fanfics before but just not here. AND ALSO-**

**This chapter might seem a bit off or much shorter or different than the rest of the chapters up until the recent ones and re-edited ones. So basically, for the new readers I have had this fanfic for a while and decided to re-edit some chapters because of requests and because there are grammatical errors that I at least would like to lessen. And that's actually quite all and I hope you all enjoy and like this fanfic! **

**THIS IS A CROSSOVER FANFICTION BETWEEN RWBY AND DRAGONBALL Z, I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR DBZ. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND DBZ IS OWNED BY TOEI ANIMATION AND AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

* * *

_Fear_

_Dread_

_Tension_

_Those three feelings surrounded the men who fought against Cell, the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, who had downgraded into his second form. A sinister laughter rang from Cell, and all that the Z-fighters could do was stand there, and hope for the best. A young boy named Gohan, the first born and son of Son Goku, fell to his knees. His golden blonde hair pointed upwards but his teal eyes were blurred with tears which threatened to fall like a stream. _

_Gohan thought to himself, how he had failed the earth, his friends, his family, __his father__ because of his over-confidence and pride. Blaming himself for letting his guard down and not taking action quickly enough. _

_He thought to himself, because of him, the earth was doomed. _

_Cell had threatened the Z-fighters that if someone even land a single punch to him, he would blow himself up, and the world with him. _

_A massive force of energy surrounded Cell, intimidating those who dare come close to him. _

_Goku, the father of Gohan stared steely at Cell. _

_There was no other way. _

_Goku looked to the Z-fighters who stood beside him. Z-fighters, companions to which he had fought with for his entire life, whom he had now called friends and family. Among this group was a short, bald man wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt, looked up to Goku. _

"_What is it Goku? Do you have a plan or something?" Krillin, the short man asked._

_Goku didn't respond, though, he only smiled._

_Trunks, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha stared at Goku with confusion. _

"_What do you want us to do?" Krillin asked again,_

"_Listen," Goku began to speak up, bringing all of their attention to him._

"_There's not much time left but I can only think of one way to save the earth now…" He continued._

_Krillin, slowly took in what he had said. When he had fully took in what he said, sudden realization dawned on him. A shocked expression grew on his face._

_A Namekian, whose name was Piccolo stared in disbelief at Goku, "What are you talking about?!"_

_By then, realization hit all of the Z-fighters who was in earshot of Goku._

"_No don't! I think I know what you have planned Goku, you don't have to do this!" Trunks blurted out._

_Vegeta was speechless..._

_Goku raised his right arm, and firmly placed his index and middle finger onto his forehead. Raising his other free hand, he meekly waved. _

"_Goodbye, friends…" _

"_Goku! Wait! Don't leave us!" Krillin cried out but to no avail, Goku was already out of their sight._

_Cell laughed, "Ten more seconds and the earth will be gone! I guess we'll call this game a draw!" _

_Gohan trembled on his knees, he clenched his fists as Cell laughed right in front of him. _

_But then, Goku suddenly teleported in front of Cell. _

"_NOOOO!" Krillin cried out once more._

_Gohan took notice and looked up, seeing his father in front of him. Cell stopped laughing as he saw Goku in front of him as well._

"_Hey…" Goku gently called out to his son, _

"_You put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you," A proud smile formed on his lips. _

"_D-Daddy?!" Gohan stammered, what was he going to do?_

"_Take care of your mother for me, she needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan." Goku continued._

"_Goodbye… My son…"_

_And with that, Goku and Cell disappeared in an instant. _

"_NOO! COME BACK!" Gohan hollered, his father and Cell was gone. _

_He couldn't stop the tears any longer, and they had freely streamed down his cheeks. His father was gone… _

_Gohan cried out to the stars._

_._

"_GAAAH! GOKU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHY AND WHAT?!" King Kai exclaimed as he saw Goku and Cell in front of him._

"_Sorry King Kai but this was the only place I thought to bring him," Goku said sheepishly,_

_King Kai blinked, "Well, you should've called first!"_

_Suddenly, a burst of energy began to accumulate quickly. Cell couldn't hold it in any longer, he was about to explode any moment now. There was nothing that King Kai and Goku could do about it but brace for it. _

_Finally, a sudden burst of energy struck Goku and King Kai. Cell had exploded in a matter of seconds. _

_Goku tightly shut his eyes, _

_There was a swift pain that struck his entire body, and then suddenly, the pain disappeared._

_Goku felt his consciousness slipping away gradually, but had already let go._

_Accepting his supposed fate, he had let the darkness grab him into a deep slumber to which he should never wake up to again. _

_Before the darkness had fully engulfed his vision, he felt light-headed, like a feather._

_He felt like he was in mid-air, _

_He felt like he was falling…_

* * *

**Remnant**

Everything was peaceful in the world of Remnant,

At the moment.

It was a beautiful day outside, there was no sign of danger anywhere, only tranquility. Beyond the outskirts of Beacon Academy and upon a grassy field was a young girl. She had bright silver eyes and had a short, dark red hair, she donned a red cloak that freely floated in the wind. She wore a black sleeved blouse, and a black skirt with a red trim.

Her name was Ruby Rose.

Ruby stretched her arms, and took in a deep breath of the atmosphere around her. The smell of grass touched her nose, she came to like the smell of fresh grass from the earth.

"Finally… Some free time," She said to herself as the wind sighed through the trees.

She watched as the birds chirped happily upon the branches of the trees.

_Today's a good day _

"Ruby!" A voice called out.

Ruby knew this voice, the voice belonged to her sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Ruby turned around and was greeted by her sister running up to her.

"Oh hey Yang! What's up?" Ruby greeted,

"The sky, and you?" Yang joked. The two sisters giggled,

Yang had purple eyes and a golden long hair. She wore a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves. She wore a gold scarf, a yellow undershirt beneath her jacket and a pair of mini shorts.

She was quite stylish,

"So sis, how are you holding up so far?" Yang decided to catch up with her younger sister,

"Well, I've been working on my Crescent Rose, and school's been okay so far. Just, not all this… Jumbly information thrown at me," Ruby replied, as the two girls walk through the grassy plains.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Another voice suddenly called, Ruby and Yang turned around to the source of the voice.

Running towards them was a girl with icy blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into a bun and a side-ponytail. She wore a white, strapless dress with a short, sleeved white jacket. She wore white boots, wedged and high-heeled.

Behind the white haired girl was another girl with a long black hair and had amber eyes. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails. Underneath the vest was a white, sleeveless, high-necked shirt and a pair of white shorts. She also wears a low-heeled boots and full stockings.

Weiss, the girl wearing all white finally caught up to the two, shortly out of breath while Blake, the girl in mostly black simply followed her.

"What are you two doing?" Weiss questioned,

"Uuh… Walking around? Y'know, enjoying the free time," Yang replied with a raised brow,

"This is not how you 'enjoy' free time. We should take this as an advantage to be ahead of our classmates if you ever want to improve." Weiss said,

"What does she mean?" Ruby asked,

"Were supposed to be back in the library, she says," Blake answered blankly.

"UUGH, books again… Can't we give that a rest?" Yang groaned,

"As a good representative of team RWBY we should take the time to finally get ahead of the class," Weiss said confidently,

"We have to prioritize our studies."

"Why do we need to put useless junks into our brains?"

"They are not useless junk. It is layers upon layers of information about hunters and huntresses,"

"Can't we just shorten all that up in just a couple sentences?"

"If we do that, key important details would be missing,"

The two began to argue back and forth, while Ruby and Blake just stood by and watched,

Ruby then thought of an idea,

"Hey! How about w-"

A sudden bright light caught the four girls off guard and blinding them momentarily,

"What was that?" Yang asked as she looked up to the sky once she had regained her vision.

"Could be flares caused by magnetic fields from the sun, but we should have been given warning about that if that was the case," Weiss spoke up, and shook her head. As Weiss began to ponder an explanation for the sudden scenario in the sky, Blake blinked as she saw something began to fade into sight as the light weakened gradually.

"What is that?" Blake pointed out into the sky.

Once the bright light finally faded, a strange figure falling from the sky.

"I don't know about you, but that doesn't look like a bird to me," Yang blinked.

"Let's check it out!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully as she ran towards the figure,

"Wait Ruby! It could be a Grimm," Weiss tried to stop her but Ruby ignored her warning altogether.

"I have never seen a Grimm act like that before," Blake said as she observed the falling figure.

"I'm going with her," She finally said and ran after Ruby,

"What! But we don't know what it is!" Weiss called out,

"That's why we're going towards it!" Yang laughed as she followed the two girls who ran ahead of her.

"Ugh! Why am I always forced to be with those three," Weiss mentally groaned as she then followed after the three girls.

Ruby saw her three teammates follow after her, seeing this, a triumphant smile formed on her lips as she led her team towards the figure.

The four watched as the figure then landed onto the ground with a _thud._

"Wow, that thing must be heavy to lang like that!" Yang blinked as the figure rested on the ground.

As the four got closer and closer to the figure, Ruby, who was ahead of the three then made out the figure to be… A man!

Her eyes widened, "Hey guys! I think the 'thing' that fell from the sky is actually a guy!" She informed her teammates,

"What?!" The three blurted out in unison.

The four were able to reach the fallen figure, and were shocked beyond compare when it was indeed a _man _that fell.

"Oh my god!" Ruby jumped back,

"I-Is he dead?" Yang stuttered,

Blake noticed that the man's chest slowly rose up, and fell back down.

"No… He's still alive," Blake said as she bent down to take a good look at the man.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss followed after her.

Cut and bruises were all over the man's body. Blood stained his clothes. The man had jet black hair that went in different directions, he wore an orange garment with a blue undershirt.

"This guy's been through some tough beating," Yang said as she looked at the man.

"We have to help him!" Ruby exclaimed,

"I'll go run back and get some help," Blake immediately stood up, the other three girls nodded.

Blake then ran off as quickly as she can back to the academy, meanwhile Yang, Weiss and Ruby tried their best to keep the man still alive.

"Hey! Excuse me sir? Are you there?" Ruby said as she tried to wake up the man, but to no avail he was still unconscious.

"Ruby, he can't speak when he's passed out," Weiss sighed in annoyance as she checked the man's pulse.

_It was still beating profusely,_

"I can feel his pulse, and judging by its beating, he's well and alive," Weiss sighed in relief.

"Was this guy in a fight or something?" Yang asked,

"Well, those scratches and bruises prove to be so," Weiss responded.

Not too long, help did arrive. Blake came back with a nurse who helped the girls carry the man in a stretcher into the clinic.

"What happened?" The nurse asked as she checked the mysterious man's injuries.

"We don't really know. We saw him fall from the sky out of nowhere, and when we reached him he was already injured," Ruby replied.

The nurse nodded and instructed the girls to leave the room for a moment. Once they did so, the four waited outside of the clinic. Silence filled the atmosphere as they waited.

"That guy was really buffed…" Yang said as she broke the silence,

"Yeah, you could see that." Weiss retorted.

.

One thing that Goku didn't expect was to feel a nice mattress underneath him and blanket over him. He had died before, but for sure he wasn't greeted with the nice feeling of a bed.

He had finally gained the strength to open his eyes, and when he did, he saw a white ceiling.

"Huh?" He hummed as he looked around.

He was in a white room, similar to the one where he was put in a hospital to heal by ChiChi as Gohan and Krillin were in Namek looking for the dragonballs.

"Am I… Dead?"

Then, the door opened, and all of a sudden a young girl ran up to him.

"Hey there! Are you okay?!" She questioned worriedly. He blinked at the sight before him, then three other girls entered the room and approached him as well.

"Ruby, you probably shouldn't just yell at the patient's face all of a sudden," The girl with white shook her head.

The other two girls, one with blonde hair and one with black hair only chuckled as the girl in front of him named Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and stepped back to give him space. Goku slowly took in this sudden appearance of four young girls in his sight. Goku then slowly sat up, and looked at his arms. He was healed!

"Where… Where am I?" Goku asked as he looked at himself.

"You're in the clinic of Beacon Academy," Ruby answered.

"Beacon Academy?" Goku was beyond confused when he heard the name, it sounded like _bacon._

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"Nope, you're alive and well buddy," Yang laughed as she said so,

"I'm alive…" Goku said to himself as he stared at the palms of his hands.

"I have to go back," He said as he straightened himself.

"Go back where?" Ruby asked,

"My friends… I have to make sure they're alright…"

* * *

**~Alright so that's the first chapter of the fanfic! Hope ya'll like it, reminder the next chapters are shorter or have a lot of grammatical errors and such but I'll try to re-edit them as well. I'll try to update the next chapter once I re-edit the chapters I wanted to do.**


	2. Goku's first Battle, Not really

**A/N: Hey! So far there were two reviews! WOW! Anyways, I also do know that Goku is definitely in a different class than Team RWBY, and for that I have other plans... :3**

.  
Goku knew that he was in a completely different world, he didn't know where he was but what he does know is that he was in some kind of Academy named Beacon Academy. He thought that this was a funny name for a school that trains hunters and huntresses. They were outside of the School,

"So Goku where do you live?" Ruby asked him,

"Well when I was a kid I lived in the forest with my Grandfather..." He replied.

"Wait a sec.." Goku said.

The girls were curious. There was a slight silence between them and Goku, "He's just standing there..." Yang whispered at Ruby's ear. Ruby only shrugged, she didn't actually know what to say. Meanwhile Goku was actually searching for his son's and friend's energy or hopefully King Kai's. But, he was not able to sense anything except he sense something different.

"That's weird I've been trying to sense King Kai's energy, but so far I've been sensing something else..." Goku scratched his head.

"Oh! So you mean your searching for someone's aura." Weiss thought.

Goku looked at her with a confused face, "What's an Aura?" He asked. Weiss and the others blinked in unison, they couldn't believe that this man never knew what an Aura was!

"You said your not from here right?" Yang asked, Goku nodded.

"So what do you call Aura back at your place?"

"We call it Ki." Goku replied.

The girls blinked once again, they did get that Goku had been living at the forest when he was still little so they thought that maybe where he came from they called Aura "Ki"out of nowhere, they heard growling from the distance. Ruby and her team tensed up, knowing that there was danger.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ruby questioned the others.

"Beowolves..." Yang readied her Cecilia Embers, and Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose.

Goku also heard the noise so he tensed up as well, Suddenly they heard the trees and bushes rumble.

Then, there came out what seemed to be a wolf, but it was standing on two feet. His fur was straight up black, and he's teeth and eyes were as red as blood. Weiss grabbed her Myrtenaster while Blake readied her Gambol Shroud. The girls knew that Goku didn't have a weapon, "Goku, you stay here. We'll take care of this." Yang told him.

But that wolf wasn't alone, there were an army of Beowolves and Ursas. The team were shocked to see an army of Grimms, but they had to protect the school.

Not too long, other students noticed this. Some ran inside the school for cover while others chose to defend it,

Ruby was the one to attack first, with a switch of a button her high caliber gun turned into a sniping Scythe. She then dashed towards the beowolves and slashed each one. But there were too many of them, Yang, Weiss and Blake joined Ruby.

Yang charged her Cecilia Embers and punched each Beowolves right in the gut, she then uppercut it and it was sent flying upwards. But that wasn't it, An Ursa jumped behind Yang but a white rune appeared below her, allowing her to jump out of the way. Goku watched as Weiss charged towards an Ursa. Her Myrtenaser turned blue, and she slammed it to the ground.

A wall of ice froze each of them, but the Ursas broke free immediately. Weiss was shocked, a white glyph appeared below her allowing her to jump just like what she did to Yang.

Blake threw one of her Gambol Shroud at an army of Beowolves and attempted to slash each one with her blade. But then, she noticed that each wolves were armed. They were unharmed and started to charge at Blake, she back-flipped out of the way as each Beowolves missed her.

"This is completely different from the others!" Yang shouted, alerting her team. She blasted flames at each Grimms but they dodged somehow. Ruby jumped in to join her and began to shoot each wolves with her High Caliber gun. But like what Blake did,  
the wolves were unharmed.

"What?!" She exclaimed, she didn't know that an Ursa was charging at her from behind while her guard was down.

When Ruby spun around she saw the Ursa was about to slice her. Ruby closed her eyes,

Then, a *SHOOOM* was heard.

She saw Goku who decapitated the Ursa with one punch.

Goku charged up at the army of Ursas and punched his way through, he then flew up.

Ruby and her team watched in awe as Goku cupped his hands to his side.

"KAA..." He began chanting.

"MEE..."

"HAA..."

"MEEE..."

A ball of light appeared between Goku's hands.

"HAAAAAAA!" A huge blue laser was shot.

As the light hit the ground, the army of Ursas and Beowolves turned to ashes immediately.

Goku landed back on the ground, he didn't even break a sweat!

"So, what are those things?" Goku asked.

Ruby and her team couldn't help but stare at him, their jaws wide open. They couldn't believe what just happened, Ruby saw him decapitate an Ursa with a single punch, then all of the Ursas and Beowolves were gone with Goku's "KaMeHaMeHa".

For Goku, the monsters never even land a punch on him and his "Kamehameha" was on the lowest power he could possibly make.

For him, those monsters were just a play thing.

"Anyone care to explain?" A voice was heard from behind, Ruby and her team spun around and saw Professor Ozpin.

"Whatever this man did, he never used any Dust." Professor Ozpin adjusted his eyeglasses.

To team RWBY Goku truly was a mysterious man...

**A/N: Hey guys! So that was the end of the second chapter, anyways you guys have questions about those beowolves and Ursas?**  
**Well yours answers will soon be answered further into the story... :3**


	3. Omniverse

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the third chapter so far, oh and BTW about Goku's Instant Transmission. Well someone said that Goku could go back to Earth any time he wants, well that's right BUT Goku is in a completely different universe since he is in the universe RWBY and nothing said that he could teleport from universe to universe. Plus, his Instant Transmission has limits. So anyways let's start!**

.  
**_Meanwhile in the DBZ world..._**

Seven orange orb began to glow in a beat. Then, a giant green dragon appeared from the seven dragonballs. Gohan and his friends were making a wish!

"I am the eternal dragon, you have summon me to grant you three wishes..." The dragon stated.

Gohan, stepped forward.

"Shenron! Please bring back my father!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, King Kai was listening. He had noticed that Goku was gone ever since Cell had exploded, he only thought that he was still at King Yema's.

"Your wish shall be granted..." The dragon responded.

Gohan and the others had a big smile on their faces, thinking that they could bring back Goku.

"Wait, this wish cannot be granted..." The dragon said.

Gohan looked at Shenron with confusion, "But why? Is there something wrong?" Gohan question the large dragon.

King Kai was also surprised with this news, he knew that Goku was dead but why won't Shenron bring him back? He continued to listen.

"Your father no longer exist in this universe. He is in another universe which is beyond my power to reach him there." Shenron stated once more.

"B-but why? Why is he in a completely different universe?" Krillin question.

"It seems that someone from that world had summoned him there," Shenron replied.

Gohan and the others were speechless, someone had summoned Goku there? But why? They questioned the dragon once more, but all he said was that it is also beyond his power to know. Gohan had mixed emotions, he was glad that he's father was still alive but he was also confused that he wasn't here.

King Kai heard this, and tried to search for Goku even though he was in another universe...

_**Back in Remnant...**_

Team RWBY were in Headmaster Ozpin's office. They were all nervous for no reason at all, Goku was just outside probably waiting til' the girls had come out. The professor adjusted his spectacles, "About this man 'Goku' where did you found him?"  
he questioned.

"W-we saw him fall from the sky, and when we went to check him out he was all bruised so we brought him to the Academy for him to be treated." Ruby gulped.

The headmaster only hummed for a while, "Well then, may I meet this man?"

Goku entered the office, the headmaster stared at him. Goku felt like the man was drilling holes into his skull, _"Man this guy was almost like Vegeta..."_ Goku thought to himself.

"So, your name is Son Goku?" The professor asked.

"Yes.." Goku replied.

"Take a seat." The headmaster offered.

Goku sat on a chair, a sweat began to form on the side of his face._ "Definitely like Vegeta."_ He thought once more.

Although Goku compared this man to his 'friend' Vegeta. There was similarities but also differences between the two, Vegeta was a bit more fierce than the man but both were dead serious. Somehow, he reminded him of Vegeta and Chi-Chi somehow...

"I am Headmaster Ozpin, nice to meet you." Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Goku said as well.

"So, Goku where do you come from?" He asked.

"Well, I came from 439 East District..." Goku replied.

Ozpin only blinked at this and so did the girls, Ozpin didn't know of this '439 East District' but he knew that it's not in Remnant. Well actually, Goku didn't also knew of this what he knew is that he was found there by his grandfather.

"Goku, I have seen your fighting skills and so far you are completely different than the rest of us." Ozpin stated.

'than the rest of us', Goku blinked at this. For sure he knew that these people are humans, but from what he saw their technology is more advanced than he expected and these 'technology' needed some kind of 'dust'.

"I actually thought of having you as one of our staff." Ozpin said.

"WHAT?!" The girls were shocked.

"M-me? But w-why?" Goku stammered.

"From what I've seen so far, you could be a great teacher here at Beacon Academy." Ozpin adjusted his spectacles.

"Actually sir, I have no experience in education at all, I-I was only trained by my mentors." Goku stated.

"You actually don't have to be a teacher, you'll only be a trainer here at Beacon. You are a Martial Artist am I right?"

Goku stared at Ozpin, it was pretty obvious that he could fight well but how did he know that he was a Martial Artist?  
How and why? Goku actually thought about this, being a trainer at an Academy? Well it is an Academy to train students into hunters and huntresses,

For the first time in his life he actually has to decided for himself.

He did train Gohan back at the Hyper-Bolic Time Chamber,

Goku only hummed and thought deeply.

Ozpin waited patiently for Goku's answer.

"Fine then, I'll be a trainer here." Goku finally answered.

Ozpin only nodded, "I suggest that we skip your test to be officially be a trainer here at Beacon."

The girls stared at the two men, Goku was going to be their trainer? Well that was sudden. Although the girls thought that this was a good opportunity to enhance their skills to truly become huntresses.

Goku gulped, so he's going to be a trainer at Beacon huh? Well from what he saw these people actually needed his aid about these 'Grimms'. For a while, he'll actually stay here for a bit until he could actually find a way back to where he came from.

"H-Hello? Goku?" A voice echoed in Goku's head.

"Hmm? King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Ah! Goku, I finally found you!" King Kai said.

"Why? What's the matter? Did you have difficulties finding me?" Goku was confused.

"Anyways, I don't have much time to answer your questions Goku but you have to listen very carefully." King Kai stated.

"Sure!"

"Listen, Goku your in a completely different universe you aren't here back at Earth. Where you are now is a completely different earth where there are monsters called Grimms that roam the earth. The humans here has actually developed "Dust" which allows them to have supernatural technology which is more advanced than the technology back in our universe. But you don't have to worry, you still have the advantage Goku. Your class is much more advanced than theirs. Me and the Kais are trying to find a way to bring you back but for now you have to stay there until we are able to bring you back. Anyways, good luck Goku!"  
King Kai finally concluded.

After that, Goku wasn't able to hear any more of King Kai's statement.

He knew now what to do...

**A/N: Hey guys! So that's the end of the third chapter, hope you guys liked it! Well there isn't much to say so I'll end it here see ya' guys later!**


	4. The Seven DragonBalls

**A/N: Yo! So this is the fourth chapter so far, and YAY! No bad reviews! Woohoo! Oh and anyways, I'll also be getting ideas from you guys, and I'll try to put it into the story. So, let's START!**

.

.

.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, he was out in the forest with the four girls. "I can't believe that Professor Ozpin would immediately ask someone to be part of their staff..." Weiss had a confused expression on her face, "Well like what he said, Goku is completely different than the others. He didn't use any weapons or anything,  
right Goku?" Yang stated.

Goku only stared at Yang, "I guess so..." He never understood what these girls said, he could tell that they were more smarter than him.

"Hey Goku! How about you start training us now! We could use some useful info about that fighting skill of yours before class starts next week!" Ruby then said out of the blue, this surprised Goku.

_"Wow, already? It isn't the end of the week yet..."_ Goku thought to himself. Though, these girls were filled with determination, in their mind this was going to be useful for their future after seeing what Goku could do and him as their trainer they'll probably pass the school. Goku couldn't help but smile at the girls, they reminded him of his son Gohan. Like the girls he was filled with determination, in the end he probably got stronger than he was just like he expected him to be.

"So Goku, teach us some of your tricks!" Yang said, making Goku snap out from his mouth.

"Oh! Yeah, sure I'll teach ya' some." Goku replied with his signature "Son" smile.

Goku stood up, and tensed a bit. He was going to teach his first students here at this universe, but what to teach them. Goku finally thought of one,

"I'll teach you first about Ki." Goku said.

"We already know what Ki is, it's Aura am I right?" Blake asked, closing her book that she was reading.

"Well, this is different from this so called 'Aura' of yours." Goku placed his hands on his chin and started thinking.

"Actually Ki is the energy that's inside of us, it enables us to move and do things in our daily life. What I did a few hours ago is that I used that Ki and used it to fight against those Grimms." Goku explained.

The girls blinked at him.

"Oh! So you mean that Ki is that potential energy that lets us do our daily lives?" Weiss asked.

Goku didn't understand it, but he nodded in response.

"Teach us how to use this Ki Goku!" Ruby pleaded.

These girls wants to know how to use Ki, he knew that they had one inside of them since he could sense it. "Actually that would take tons of training, and you need to focus on using that Ki and use it to fight." Goku stated,

The girls looked at each other and looked at Goku with a smug look on their faces, "I bet that we can take care of that." Yang boasted.

A sweat formed on Goku's forehead. "Okay then, so we'll skip training then. So we go to the point already?" Goku asked the girls, but had a serious look on his face,  
he seriously didn't want these girls to get hurt, I mean these are teenage girls!

Goku sighed, "Alright then. Try and focus your Ki,and use it to blast that rock over there, WITHOUT using any of your weapons."

The girls looked at their weapons and threw it out of their reach, for them, they actually felt naked and unarmed without their weapons. "Go on, focus on your Ki and blast it at that boulder over there like I said a while ago." Goku crossed his arms, (for some reason. :P)

At this point Goku was just being the Saiyan that he is.

Yang was the first to attempt using her Ki. She then began to stare into the ground, Goku saw her straining herself rather than focusing on her own Ki. Goku couldn't help but chuckle at this, but he had tried to hold back his laugh. But in the end, he ended up chuckling softly. Yang didn't mind this and continued to focus on her Ki. But so far, she didn't feel anything, only feeling herself stiffen up.

A minute later she finally let go and landed on the ground her face planted to the soft grass. "Uugh! I can't do it! This Ki is harder than it looks!" Yang groaned.

The girls began to laugh, and Goku joined in too! This actually made Yang frown and pout.

"That's not how the way you do it, you need to relax! Don't strain yourself. Try and search into your body and if you feel something, then focus on that and try to move that energy around your body." Goku told her.

"I'll try Mr. Goku." Blake said, and stepped forward. "Okay, then. Try it. Just remember don't strain yourself, just try and look into your body for your Ki and if you feel something try to reach and grab it." Goku explained. Blake nodded, and sat on the soft grass. She then crossed her brows, her eyes began to narrow letting Goku know that she was trying to focus. Goku, Weiss, Yang and Ruby only stayed silent and stared at Blake observing her.

Later then, Goku felt Blake's energy beginning to rise. "Now this is the one I'm talking about." Goku thought at the back of his head as he continued to observe Blake. Yang, Weiss and Ruby instead saw Blake glow in a beat. But then Blake let go and she began to pant.

"Wow Blake!" Ruby and the two other girls looked at Blake in awe.

"That was a good start for a beginner, but there is more than that. I'll have to train you guys to focus on your Ki, then after that I'll teach you how to sense it."  
Goku stated.

"Whoa, you can actually sense Ki?!" Yang was suddenly interested in this.

Goku walked towards Blake and helped her up, which actually made Blake blush but was slightly seen by Goku since he wasn't really focusing on her face.

"Keep that up Blake." Goku told her, Blake nodded.

"Ok then, who wants to try next?"

**_Meanwhile, at Headmaster Ozpin's Office..._**

Ozpin had books scattered all over his desk. A woman with blonde hair tied in a bun, wore a white sleeved blouse and had business skirt and also had light green eyes.  
It was Glynda Goodwitch.

"Professor Ozpin, about this man his name is Son Goku am I right?" Glynda questioned Ozpin, but Ozpin only returned to reading his books.

"I have already known him before he even got here." Ozpin adjusted his spectacles.

Glynda had a surprised expression on her face, "So you knew this man before he had appeared in the Academy?" she asked the Professor.

"Actually I have heard his name before, and that I know that he came from somewhere else but not here in Remnant..." Ozpin said.

Glynda then became interested in this and asked the Professor more questions about the man, "How did you know of him?" She questioned.

Ozpin then placed the book back into it's shelf and grabbed another book, "There was actually once a legend, about seven orange orbs that was once scattered throughout the earth. Legend says that if someone would collect all the seven orbs, a large green dragon would appear and grant one wish. Someone, a man had collected these seven orange orbs and the dragon like the legend predicted appeared. That man, asked the dragon for something to help them through their struggles to live against the Grimms. The dragon granted this wish and after that the orbs were then scattered throughout the whole world. This is where the Dust had started..." Ozpin stated. Ozpin gave Glynda a book, it was old and had dust covered in it but Glynda blew it off and began reading the book. That's where she found the legend that Ozpin had just told her. The pages of the book seemed old and the writings weren't printed but hand written.

"But that doesn't explain how you knew of this man..." Glynda flipped each page as she read.

"You shall know soon enough Glynda, but right now I am really busy. Oh and you can keep that book and do some research as well..." Ozpin concluded and began to search the shelves once again. Glynda only nodded, "Then I'll leave you be Professor..." that was what she said before she left Ozpin to focus on what he was doing.

"Son Goku..." He mumbled to himself before returning to his work...

**.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I don't really know if this is actually a short chapter or a long chapter, meh I don't really know. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Late Night

**A/N: Hey guys! So You guys better read this before the chapter guys, anyways this'll be short. So someone said that the story is a bit dull and the writing style is also dull as well. Well, like I said in my profile I am still practicing and this for is actually a good start. I've been reading some other good novels or fan-fictions and so far I've been learning a few. Then again, sorry if the way I write is a bit too simple since I can't really explain things in my head into words...**

**LET'S START**

_._

Goku stared up at the night sky, the sky was dark but was filled with stars. But something actually caught his eye, the moon. It was like it was shattered, like broken pieces of glass that scattered the night sky. He continued to stare at it, although it was safe for him. It's not like he was going to turn into a giant ape and then begin to bring havoc among the peaceful cities, or is it even a peaceful city?

He couldn't sleep, and he didn't know why. It might be because he wasn't with Gohan or Chi-Chi. Or it's just that he is just not yet used to being alone in a completely different universe.

This was actually the first time since he couldn't sleep properly, or sleep at all.

Goku decided to at least roam the city and know each road and get to know a few people who could actually be helpful. He wore his usual outfit and went out of his dorm (Which Professor Ozpin let him stay since he has no home at Remnant.) and try and exit the Academy.

Goku then sensed a small Ki, headed his direction.

"Sir Goku?" A soft voice called from behind, Goku spun around and saw little Ruby.

Ruby stared at up Goku, his body probably towering hers. "Oh! Ruby, what are you doing up this late?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I wanted to go outside and get some fresh air, how about you?" She asked.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, how should he explain this?

"Well, I couldn't sleep as well though. I was actually planning to go out to the city and try and get to know some people since I'm probably knew here."

Ruby only stared at him, "Mind if I come?" She asked.

Goku blinked, a teenage girl would come with him late up at night? "I don't think so Ruby, It's not safe for a girl like you to be out this late in the night."

Ruby smirked, "I can fight on my own!"

"I don't mean by that..." Goku responded.

Ruby pouted at Goku, "How come adults get to be up late?!" She crossed her arms.

Goku laughed at this, she was just acting her age, "Well when your older you might understand." Goku chuckled.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. I guess I can't go with you, but you better be careful!" she said worriedly.

"I can take care of that." Goku smiled.

Finally, Ruby and Goku had parted ways and Goku was finally headed for the city. Instead of walking there, he decided to just teleport there instead! So that it could be much quicker and Goku wouldn't have to waste some of his energy. He placed two fingers on his forehead, and began to focus. He looked for someone's Ki who was probably in the outskirts of Beacon. After a while, he finally found energies, and there are pretty much a whole population of them. "Got it!" he then used Instant Transmission to get there.

Goku found himself in the end of an alleyway. He saw the city's light up ahead, so he walked towards the lights.

He saw people roaming the streets, there were some men who were drunk and was probably frolicking the city like little daisies. Goku decided to pretend to be an earthling and decided to walk around the streets. There were lights that shone brightly, just like the stars above. Goku kept on walking and walking, and tried to memorize some paths from going here to there. The city was large to be exact, and even at night there were still civilians who roamed the streets like Goku.

Goku didn't know how long he walked, but he just wanted to stroll the city just like other people.

Suddenly, he stopped sensing something. He looked for that energy and began to walk towards it.

Once he felt that he was near it, he searched his surroundings for something that looked suspicious. That energy felt familiar though, as if Deja Vu. He then caught something at the corner of his eye. He saw green in the distance, but then quickly fade away when Goku blinked. He narrowed his brows, knowing something different was going on. And then he heard sirens, and slowly there he saw the police that just passed by him.

"Something's going on around here..." He mumbled to himself and began to follow the cops. After that, he found himself at what seemed to be a dust shop.

Goku looked around and saw the cops surrounding the building, "Lemme' guess, another rubbery from those Wolf gangs?" He heard someone talking. "Well there are recently dust shops that are being robbed weekly, it's been happening for a while now..." A girl seemed to talk with her friend. Goku listened at their conversation, "What do they even want? I thought that they never needed any dust except now..." The other one said. _'Wolf Gang', 'Robbery'_? Goku thought at the back of his head.

Then he heard the flicks of pistols. Goku focused back at the dust shop,

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED, RELEASE THE HOSTAGES AND SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO GET IN THERE WITH FORCE!" A cop, which seemed to be the leader yelled. There wasn't any response. Goku heard the slight chuckling of the people inside,_ "Gotta check what's up."_ he looked for a place where he could get inside without being seen. He left the crowd, and found an abandoned street nearby, he went towards it and used Instant Transmission to get inside the dust shop.

He was now in the back room, he could still hear the cops' megaphone from outside. He heard laughter, and mumbling and a bit of groaning. He sensed a couple of Ki,  
but these were much smaller than his. "This shouldn't be a problem." He mumbled to himself. He slowly crouched and went to the door without making the slightest sound.

He began to eavesdrop.

"Haha! Do they really think they could sub-due us that easily?" A man laughed, he heard someone sobbing.

"Shut up!" Another voice said, and he seemed to kick someone in the guts, and he hear a loud groan, then someone who was gasping for air.

They continued to laugh at this, Goku tensed up. _"This is something that should be dealt with."_ He thought to himself.

"Get ready to leave this place. Make sure that will be no survivors." A third man said, "Yes sir." The others responded.

"HEY!"

The men then turned to Goku's direction. He stood there, his fists clenched.

"How did you get in here?!" A man then pointed his high-caliber pistol at him. Goku didn't flinched one bit, and only stared at him.

"What you are doing is wrong! Just stop this and you will all live," Goku still stared at the men deep in the eye, making sure not to even blink at them.

They began to laugh at him, "Seriously? We got guns and you are unarmed at all!" One laughed at him. He wore a red colored white suit and a grey scarf, he also had a bowler which sat on his head and had a red band wrapped around it. He had long bright orange hair and had a long bangs covering his right eye.

The men were about to pull the trigger, but then they felt a gush of air pass through them. Then, they all fell to the ground unconscious and the only one left standing was Goku and the brightly orange hair man. The man only smiled at this, "Well, maybe I should never have doubted you." he said.

The man lifted his cane, and then it turned into a rifle. He attempted to shoot at him, but like the speed of light, Goku quickly dodged this. He was barely damaged at all. Goku sneered at him, which made the man scoff at him.

He tried to shoot him over and over again, until he ran out of bullets. The man then ran, and Goku didn't chased him, thinking that the cops would catch once he had exited the building. He went over to the people who were held hostage, he untied each one of them. "Thank you sir!" One of them thanked him with gratitude, Goku only smiled "It's alright." He said then tensed up, when he heard explosions outside and a guns that were being shot.

He heard what seemed to be bullets that were being deflected. After that, someone with blonde hair ran into the building.

Goku recognized the familiar energy,

Yang's P.O.V

I bursted into the building, after the havoc of gunshots and a few blood were shed. There I saw a man with black hair, but I wasn't able to make it out quickly since he suddenly disappeared in thin air. I blinked at this, but then I shook my head thinking that it was just some kind of hallucination because of what happened just a while ago.

There were the hostages, "Are you alright?" I ran over to them.

One of them nodded, "If it wasn't for that man, we would have been dead by now." An old man said.

A man saved their life? But how?

I was completely confused, "What was the man's name?" I asked.

"We weren't able to ask him, but his movements were swift when he fought those awful men!" A child exclaimed, and pointed at three men that laid unconscious on the ground. I bent over to them and checked their pulse, it was still beating meaning that they were just out-cold. Then the Vale Police Department bursted in as well then they went to where I was and looked at the three men.

"The are still alive, just unconscious." I told one cop, he nodded and then cuffed one of the three men.

After what happened minutes ago, the three men were then arrested and the hostages were safe and sound. I went back to the Academy, feeling really sleepy after partying too hard with a club before all that chaos happened. I still wondered about that man, then I heard a creak and spun around. There I found Goku, "Oh! Mr. Goku!It's just you." I sighed in relief.

Mr. Goku looked at me with and narrowed his brows, "Yang, why are you up in the middle of the night?" He asked.

A sweat formed at the side of my face.

"It's a long story..."

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the end of the chapter so far, Oh and BTW I'm actually planning on some 'shipping' around here. I actually thought this as weird though,**  
**but if anyone of want some shipping then I'll do it alright! Anyways, see ya' guys!**


	6. First Day of Training

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the fifth chapter! Anyways, I'll just repeat what I said in the last chapter that I am still practicing and that some of my grammar is wrong. ****So guys, please excuse me for that, anyways, LET'S START.**

.

It was finally the end of the week, and class had started. It was Monday, Ruby and her team woke up as early as they can, eagerly excited to see their new trainer Goku teaching them some awesome fighting skills. They prepared for class and they all wore their uniforms before going to their respective classes.

As class started, Yang was like she was staring off in a world somewhere else...

Then their Professor, Peter Port interrupted Yang with his 'boring' discussion with his class. Some of the students were probably dozing off and their professor not noticing this. Team RWBY had to wait for two more subjects and then break time until they could finally meet Goku and teach them Martial Art stuff. Ruby was doing the same as the rest of the students, when suddenly an idea popped up in her head. She grabbed a clean sheet of paper and began to doodle.

After she finished doodling she showed this to the rest of her team and they all laughed, but they tried to hold it back. The doodle on the paper was their Professor with a big round body and extremely 'horrifying' and 'boring' face.

Weiss rolled her eyes, she did the same thing the last time. But Weiss only shrugged this off, knowing that Ruby was younger than all of them, she let her act her age.

.

Class was finally finished and the students were finally out of Professor Peter Port's class. They prepared for their next class with Professor Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Hey guys." Yang suddenly called, which made the three girls laid their eyes on Yang.

Yang rubbed the back of her head, "Did any of you hear what happened last night?" She asked.

The girls looked at each other in confusion, the back at Yang. "What happened?" Ruby asked.

Yang sighed and grabbed a few of her books from her locker, "Well there was another robbery from Roman." her once cheery tone then turned serious. The girls turned serious when the heard the name 'Roman' rang in their ears. Weiss groaned, "Another one? What does he want from those dust?" Weiss was probably mad because the dusts were being robbed once again by that man. Although she actually blamed the Faunus on it,

Blake glared at Weiss while she wasn't looking at her but Ruby noticed this, and this made Ruby tilt her head.

"Anyways, last night I was outside partying and then suddenly I heard sirens from outside so I checked it out. When I came to the dust shop that was being robbed by Roman's men, he actually held a few hostages."

"But when I went inside the shop, the men were laying on the ground conscious. And I also saw the hostages untied, which meant they were freed by someone." Yang looked down. The girls were surprised to hear this, someone had saved them? This was news to the girls.

Then the bell rang signaling that class was about to start. "Come on! We don't wanna be late in Mr. Oobleck's class," Ruby said and the girls all nodded in unison and they all continued to Mr. Oobleck's class.

After Mr. Oobeck's class the students went to the cafeteria to take their break. There, they met Team JNPR. "Oh hey girls! And hello Weiss." a boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eye's commented on Weiss, which made her roll her eyes to the side to avoid Juane, the leader of Team JNPER.

"Anyways, long time no see Juane!" Ruby greeted, and Juane smiled back.

"Mind if we join you?" A girl with red hair tied in a waist-length ponytail and had vivid green eyes asked, it was Pyrrah.

"Sure!" Yang said,

Team JNPR sat across Team RWBY. "So, have you guys heard of what happened last night?" Ruby asked, Pyrrah tensed up. "Yes, I have." She replied.

"Lemme' guess, another robbery from those Wolf Gang?" Nora, who had short orange hair and turquoise asked. Team RWBY nodded in unison.

"That wasn't all I heard, the hostages said that they were saved by some mysterious black haired man." Ren, who had black long hair with magenta eyes stated.

"I actually saw him, but slightly since he suddenly disappeared in mid-air." Yang said, balancing an apple with her index finger. The other team were surprised to hear this, a man who suddenly disappear in mid-air? That would be impossible to do.

There was a slight silence between the two teams until Ruby broke the silence, probably deafened by the quietude of the area, "Hey guys! Have you heard of our new trainer?  
Mr. Goku?" Ruby asked with her usual cheery smile.

Team JNPR blinked in confusion, "So Professor Ozpin hired someone new into the staff?" Ren asked, and Ruby nodded.

"He's actually pretty stronger than he looks, and he's a nice guys and a bit handsome..." Weiss sighed dreamily in the end, which made Juane frown upon hearing this,  
Pyrrah got interested in the conversation, "What does he teach?"

"We don't know that much of him yet but he was awesome back at the army of Beowolves and Ursa." Yang stated,

She told what happened between the fight of Team RWBY and the army of Grimms. Team JNPR were shocked to hear about 'Goku's' strength and soon they did also became interested in their new trainer at Beacon Academy.

.

After break finished, Professor Ozpin suddenly showed up without warning. The students suddenly tensed up, and they all sweat-dropped.

Professor Ozpin only cleared his throat, before sipping a mug with coffee in it.

"There is going to be a new trainer here at Beacon Academy, students, this is Mr. Goku. He'll be your trainer here at Beacon." Professor introduced Goku, which he then stepped up after hearing his name. Ruby couldn't help but smile upon seeing him, she waved at him and eventually Goku waved back as well.

"Now Goku, kindly bring to the students to the training area." Professor Ozpin told Goku before sipping his coffee before leaving Goku and the students.

"Ok! So, we should be headed to the training just like what Professor Ozpin instructed." Goku said with his signature 'Son' smile. This actually made the student's hearts warm up a bit, because of Goku's kind smile. The students already knew by then that this teacher is going to be different from the rest of the teachers at Beacon. (HE PUT A SPELL IN THEM! Nah, just kidding. :3)

Once they all reached the training area Goku introduced himself one again, "Hi! Like Professor Ozpin said I'm Goku, Son Goku is my full name to be exact. So before we start could you guys introduce yourselves?"

All of the students greeted Goku although Goku was completely confused that he had to memorize all the names that he just heard into his head.

Team RWBY were probably trying to hold in their excitement with their first training with Goku.

After everyone had shared their names, training was finally starting. "Ok, so your first training will be sensing your Ki." Goku stated.

"Uum, excuse me sir Goku but what is Ki?" Norra suddenly asked.

"Well, Ki is the energy inside all of you. It's that energy that lets you move, run and fight or do your daily lives."

Team RWBY had already known this, since Goku had told this to them a few days ago.

"Alright guys, so what I first want you to do is to try and focus and find your Ki inside of all of you then try and bring it out. I can actually tell if one of you had actually found it, if I sensed that someone had found their Ki." Goku explained.

The students looked at each other in confusion, their teacher could actually sensed this 'Ki'? Though they didn't doubt him, since they had heard rumors about him during the battle with the army of Grimmm. The students all began to focus, and tried to find their Ki.

Although, only a few had did this. One of them were Pyrrah, Ren, Yang and Blake. The others were still probably straining themselves, including Ruby, Weiss, Juane and Nora. Goku tried to hold back his laugh, since he actually saw the funny faces that his students had made.

He knew that he was going to give the first ones who could actually find their Ki passing grades, while the others would still need some practice.

In the end, the other students who couldn't find their Ki gave up while the others nearly passed out. "Finding this Ki is almost impossible!" Juane tried to catch his breathe after 'straining' himself whilst finding his Ki. "Mr. Goku actually gave us the same thing before, and so far Blake was the one who's Ki level rose." Weiss said. The other students tried to catch their breathe as well.

.

Unfortunately, the training had ended since they all have been doing for an hour now. "Okay so, Pyrrah, Ren, Blake and Yang has passing grades, since I sensed that their Ki level has raised. The others who weren't able to do so, just keep practicing at your dorms, I still won't give you failing grades at your first day of training." Goku smiled, this actually made the students sigh in relief since the other teachers were strict while Goku is nice and kind.

After training was dismissed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang went to him. "Mr. Goku, you said that you were going to train us how to sense Ki after we learn how to raise our own Ki right?" Weiss questioned.

"After that, that is where the real training starts." Goku smirked, he actually had plans for his students.

"You guys better be off to your next class." Goku told them,

"Oh! Yeah right, thanks for reminding us Mr. Goku! See ya'!" They said and they all left for class.

Goku actually stared at Blake, as she and her team went to their respective classes.

Goku knew something about Blake...

**A/N: Hey guys! So now that is Goku's first day being a trainer in Beacon Academy! Oh, don't worry there will be more in the next chapter and also some things that also happened in the RWBY series, if you know what I mean. Don't wanna be a spoiler so I'll end it here, BYE!**


	7. Similarities

**A/N: Hey! Yo, anyways about the last chapter with Blake. You know what I'm thinking right? Anyways, about the "Wolf Fang" I actually mispronounced it, it was supposed to be White Fang right? Sorry about that! Apparently, I won't be able to change it guys but let's just roll with it. At least I learned my mistakes, right? ****RIGHT?**

Goku decided to roam the city's streets once again, but this time in broad day-light. Professor Ozpin had given him a day off since he actually gave his students some assignments and now he had to check it all. He was going to guess that some isn't gonna pass this assignment he given them. Goku sighed, knowing that all of them are dependent on their weapons, and had no experience with combat fighting at all.

As Goku roamed the familiar streets of Vale city, he sensed four familiar Ki. Goku noticed this, and headed for the familiar Ki.

There were feminine voices that headed his way,

"How can I not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" A girl exclaimed with delight,

"There will be dances, braids, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and civilization in this event is simply BREATH-TAKING!" She then turned to Goku's direction,  
and accidentally bumped into him.

"HEY! Watch where your goi-" The girl was cutoff when she looked up and saw Goku, with a sheepish smile on his face.

It was Weiss, she blinked several times. "OH MY GOD! Mr. Goku! I'm sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking to where I was going-" Weiss was cutoff.

"No, no! It's alright, I'm fine." Goku told her.

Weiss sighed in relief, she thought that Goku would give her a failing grade for bumping into one of the strongest fighters she had seen so far.

"Oh! Mr. Goku, how bout' you join us with our stroll sir?" Yang asked, a large smile on her face.

Goku thought about this, "Yeah that'll be fine. I'm actually just trying to get to know the place." Goku responded.

He and the girls began to walk towards the docks, "Anyways, Weiss your actually really good on making cool things and make it sound boring." Yang crossed her arms,  
Weiss flinched at this, "QUIET YOU." She retorted.

"Remind me again why were going on a Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang said, tilting her head.

Ruby pinched her nose, "Ugh! It smells like fish." she groaned.

Goku was actually with her, it did smelled like fish so he also did what Ruby did. "I hear that the students from Vacule will be arriving on ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss stated, Goku and the three girls only blinked at this,  
but they followed Weiss anyways.

"She wants to spy on them so that she could have the upper-hand at the tournament." Blake told the others.

Weiss spun around, frustrated upon hearing this, "Ugh! You can't prove that." Weiss groaned.

Goku looked at the city, the people were probably placing banners around the streets with the sign, "WELCOME TO VALE" and some balloons and decors hanged from the posts of the streets.

"Whoa!" Ruby spotted something on the corner of her eye, Goku and the others looked to the direction she looked at. There she saw a police tape covered what seemed to be a dust shop, the shop's windows were shattered and there were the remains of bullets and shells that surrounded the shop itself.

Goku remembered this scene, he actually saved those hostages from these so called 'Wolf Gang", Ruby and her team went to check it out.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the investigators.

"Robbery, this was the second time to happen this week." One man said and went back to his business. Yang remembered this scene just like Goku, but she still didn't know that Goku was that man. Goku only kept quiet, not wanting any of the girls finding out about what happened some few nights ago.

Yang tried recalling what happened, while Goku watched the investigators do their business. "Hey, about that so called 'man' that the hostages said, do you think we'll be able to find him?" One asked, Goku looked up upon hearing this. "I don't really know, they said the his hair was straight up black, and that was all that they could recall and they weren't able to get the name of that man." The other one replied.

Goku sighed in relief, he's probably safe and he was still unknown, for now.

"Hey Mr. Goku!" Ruby suddenly called, which made Goku snap out from his deep thinking.

"Y-yeah Ruby?"

"What do you think about that mysterious man? What if maybe he's just like you?" Ruby asked.

Goku rubbed the side of his head,

"Mr. Goku, can you sense that man's Ki?" Blake asked. Goku began to panic in his mind, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

Goku then thought of a plan, "Well I didn't really see the man and I never got to sense any of his Ki so..." Goku said.

"Aww, just when I thought I was finally ahead of that man." Yang snapped her fingers, Goku only rubbed the sweat off his forehead.

They continued to listen to the investigator's conversation.

"Who needs that much dust?" One asked, the other only shrugged. "Dunno'" He said.

"You thinking maybe, White Fang?" The man asked again.

"I'm thinking we don't get payed enough." The other said as he removed his glasses.

Weiss crossed her arms, "Hmp! The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates."

Blake then put her hand on her waists, "What's your problem?"

"My problem?!" Weiss then turned to Blake.

"I simply don't care of the criminally insane..." Weiss waved her hand.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, Their collection of misguided faunus..." Blake crossed her arms.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity from the face of the planet!"

"So then they're VERY misguided, either way that doesn't explain why would they rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale..."

Goku only stared at the two girls, a sweat formed on his forehead.

"Blake's got a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy a few months ago, maybe it was him?" Ruby questioned the others.

"Torchwick..." Goku mumbled under his breathe.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."  
Weiss stated.

"Faunus?" Goku asked himself.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang responded.

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!" Someone suddenly yelled from out of the blue, which made the five of them run back to the docks,

Goku suddenly sensed a weird Ki, level.

There was a boy who had tan skin, spiky light-blonde hair dark grey eyes ran on one of the ships. Goku spotted something on the boy, he had a tail.

Goku blinked, "What? A saiyan?" he asked himself. But he shook his head, if this boy is a Saiyan, then his power level should be completely different from the others. Although, he did sense that his Ki was different but the level of his Ki is just like the girls.

Then, the boy jumped over the ship, and went to the docks.

"Your no good stowaway!" One yelled at him.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught, but I'm a great stowaway!" The boy retorted, he was hanging on a post with his tail upside down eating a banana. Then, someone threw something at him, but he quickly dodged it.

"Hey, get down from there this instant." One of the investigators said, but then the boy threw the banana peeling right on his place, the man only growled. The light blonde-hair boy chuckled as he jumped a good distance from the guards, and he continue to ran to the girls' direction.

Then, the boy ran passed the girls. Goku was able to get a good look on him, so he could remember his Ki when they need to find him or anything.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said.

"QUICK! We have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed while she raised her finger then ran after the boy.

The others followed her, except Goku.

He stared at that boy, then compared his Ki to Blake's.

He noticed that the two of them had the same Ki...

**A/N: Hey guys! So lemme' guess, this chapter is long. Anyways, so this actually happened in Volume 1 episode 15 or The stray.**  
**I actually cut some stuff here, and I probably cut this part. But if you did watch this episode and episode 16 then you might know what I have in mind... :3**


	8. Blake's Secret

**A/N: Hello! So what chapter is this, nah I don't know anyways, like I said before, I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER! I am only practicing if you must know, now let's all just move along, nothing to see here.**

**.**

Goku shook his head, and instead followed the girls. They ran towards an alleyway, and ran down down the corners and avenues. When they ran towards the other corner, Goku heard a *THUMP*. The three girls went to check Weiss, then they saw her on the ground. Weiss looked up, and saw the light-blonde faunus ran on-top of the roofs. "No! He got away!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Let him go for now, I'm sure the police might catch him. And Weiss..." Goku said, then pointed at the girl she had stumbled on.

Weiss then jumped back in surprise,

There lay a girl with short curly orange hair, she wore a pink bow on top of her head, she had bright green eyes, she wore an old-fashioned blouse and short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. She beamed, even though she lay on the floor.

"Salutations!" The girl greeted, the five only blinked.

"Uum... Hello." Ruby responded first.

"Uuh, are you... Okay?" Yang asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" The girl replied with a cheery voice.

The five of them looked at each other then stared at the girl on the floor awkwardly. "Do you, wanna get up?" Yang asked once again. "Yes!" the girl nodded, still smiling. Goku only blinked at this, "Weird..." He mumbled.

The orange hair girl then jumped back up, then all of five of them stepped backwards all at once, avoiding the awkward girl. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She greeted. "Hi Penny, I'm Ruby!"

"I'm Weiss."

"I'm Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, then Blake gave a slight not-much-of-a-punch her in the arms.

"Oh! I'm Yang." She greeted.

"I'm Goku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny greeted the same sentence a while ago.

"You already said that." Weiss told her,

"So I did!" That's what all she said.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said, and the five of them spun around. "Take care friend." Ruby waved at her, as she and the others were about to go back to the docks. "She was, weird..." Yang said. Goku stopped, "Now. Where did that Faunus riffraff went off to-" Weiss was cutoff when they saw Penny right in front of them. Actually, Goku was the only one who saw it coming. (HE CAN PREDICT THE FUTURE!)

"What did you call me?" Penny questioned. Yang sweat-dropped.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, I definitely think you didn't heard me!" Yang apologized, while Weiss looked back at the direction Penny was before, then she looked back at Penny then back at the last direction completely confused.

"No, not you." Penny told her, which made Yang sigh in relief. Penny then stepped closer towards Ruby, "You..."

"I don't know... What I... Uuh." Ruby stammered, "You called me friend! Are you really my friend?" Penny questioned Ruby.

"Uum." Ruby then looked at the other girls what she was suppose to do.

The four of them made hand signs not to say 'yes', Goku just continued to stare at the four girls, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ruby then confronted Penny, "Yeah! Sure! Why not?" Ruby replied. The girls were then out of a sudden upside-down. Penny then giggled, "SENSATIONAL! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" Penny cheered. "Wait, what?" Goku blinked.

"Was this what was it like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss while Weiss tried to shrub the dirt of her white clothes. "No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss replied

"So... What are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight for the tournament!" Penny eagerly replied.

"Wait, your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss quite 'misheard'.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny placed her hand on her hand, like a soldier.

"Hmm. That sounds awesome." Goku said.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part..." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress..." Blake crossed her arms, once again.

"IT'S A COMBAT SKIRT..." Weiss crossed hers as well.

"Yeah!" Ruby said, and they both high-five.

"Wait a minute, if your in the tournament then you know that monkey-tailed, rapscallion?" Weiss grabbed Penny's shoulders. "The who?"

"The filthy faunus FROM THE BOAT!" Weiss then showed her a paper with the drawing of the boy, but a bit, 'messy'. Goku only face-palmed,

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake then stood up.

"Huh?!"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate!He's a person!" Blake nearly yelled at her. Weiss lets go of Penny, "Oh I'm sorry, should I stop referring a trashcan, as a trashcan?" Weiss pointed at the trashcan, "Or this lamp-post as a lamp-post?" Weiss then pointed at the lamp-post. Yang, Ruby and Goku gulped, knowing where this is going.

"STOP IT!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law." Weiss retorted.

"Give him time, and he'll probably join those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss added.

Goku saw Blake's fist clench. "UUGH! You ignorant little BRAT!" Blake yelled at her, which made Weiss speechless.

Blake then started to walk away, but Weiss caught up with her. "How dare you talk to me like that?! I am our teammate!" Weiss yelled back at her.

"You are a judgmental little girl!" Blake yelled at her again.

"What in the world makes you say that?!"

Yang then went beside Ruby, "Uuh... Think we should probably go." Yang whispered in her ear, while the two began to argue. "Where are we going?" Penny then asked out of nowhere Ruby looked down, Yang shook her head and Goku only pinched the bridge of his nose.

**Back at Team RWBY's dorm...**

Team RWBY had went back to Beacon Academy, the two still arguing about the Faunus. Blake was defending the Faunus while Weiss argued about the White Fang and the Faunus that works there. Goku rubbed the back of his head, "I'll leave this with the two of you..." Goku said then disappeared. Yang and Ruby blinked at this, but then they focused back at Blake and Weiss.

Weiss and Blake still continue to argue, "I don't understand why this is calling such a problem..." Weiss said, "THAT IS THE PROBLEM." Blake retorted.

"You do realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity? Don't you?" Weiss argued.

"The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" She added.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU that force the White Fang through drastic measures!" Blake argued back at her. "People like me?!" Weiss asked. "YOUR DISCRIMINATORY!" Blake yelled. "I DON'T VICTIM!" Weiss yelled back at her.

There was a slight silence between the two, which made Yang and Ruby finally relax, but it wasn't for long. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why, I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss questioned. "It's because they been at war with my family for years, or as an actual blood shed. My grandfather's company has got a target on it's back painted for as long as I can remember, and ever since I was a child I watched family friends disappear. Court members executed, an entire train cart full of dust stolen..." Weiss tensed the word 'stolen' at the end of her statement.

"And everyday, my father would come home furious. And that made a very difficult childhood!" Weiss clenched her fists and slammed the desk as she stared out the window into the silent night. Ruby walked towards Weiss, and placed her hand on her shoulder as Ruby tried comforting her. "Weiss I-" She was suddenly cut off. "NO!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, AND MURDERERS!" Weiss yelled at Blake.

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake yelled back, and made Weiss, Ruby and Yang speechless when they heard the word 'were' rang in their ears. Blake then realized what she said, "I...I..." Blake then ran off without warning.

"BLAKE WAIT! Come back!" Ruby wanted to catch up with her, but she was already out of sight in an instant.

There was silence that filled the room.

.

Blake ran towards the statue of Beacon. A hunter which held his sword up high, and the other huntress the same as well. She then looked down towards the Grimm statue.

Blake slowly reached her head, and began to untie the bow on her head, which revealed a pair of cat ears. "I knew you would look better without the bow." Blake spun around and saw that light blonde-hair boy.

.

Meanwhile, Goku watched from the distance, he now knew what Blake was hiding. She was a Faunus.

Goku then walked back to his dorm,

Knowing that he will deal with this later on...

**A/N: YO! Yep, another cliffhanger I guess? Maybe? Nah whatever anyways, not much to say as well so I'll just say that SEE YA' GUYS LATER!**


	9. Our 'Little' Secret

**A/N: Hello! Well anyways, about that shipping that I was talking about, it's not exactly gonna be 'shipping' but just like someone had a little crush on someone so how's that? And let's just get with the chapter now...**

**.**

After what Goku saw last night, what could stop his curiosity? He went back to the streets of Vale, and since it was a weekend he can once again roam the streets just like yesterday. Although, ever since that night, he wasn't able to sense Blake's Ki and just like his curiosity he went to find Blake.

Then, three familiar energy approached him.

"Blake!" One called.

"Blaakee!" The other one called.

"Blake! Where are you?!"

"Blake!"

"Weiss your not helping!" One said.

Goku realized the three girls. "Oh, you know what might be able to help? The police." Weiss said. "Uugh! Weiss!" Ruby groaned and crossed her arms. "It was just an idea!" Weiss retorted. "Yeah, bad one..." Ruby said as she continued to walk but then she bumped into Goku. "Ow!" Ruby rubbed her head trying to ease the pain, then she looked up and saw their trainer.

"So, this was the second time we bumped into each other huh?" Goku asked.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss blinked in unison. "Mr. Goku! Why are you here?" Weiss asked.

"I'm here for the same reason as well. Your teammate Blake." Goku replied.

The three girls looked at each other, "Lemme' guess. You sensed that her Ki was missing since then?" Yang asked. Goku nodded.

"Weiss and Blake were arguing last night, when she said that 'they' were tired of being pushed around, she ran away. And she wasn't able to go back home since then." Ruby stated in a sad tone.

"About your friend Blake, I think I know what she was hiding." Goku said.

The girls then looked at each other, then looked down.

"But actually, I don't exactly know what a 'Faunus' is..." Goku rubbed the back of his head. The girls' head quickly shot up, their jaws wide open. "Wait, you don't know what a Faunus is ALL ALONG?" Weiss questioned. Goku nodded, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I don't actually care if someone had cat ears or tail, I actually care of how they live their life, not their appearance..." Goku said, which made Weiss looked down for some reason.

"Mr. Goku, you said that you also came to find Blake right?" Yang wanted to correct herself.

Goku nodded.

"Then this should be much easier! We can find Blake in a flash!" Ruby had a large smile on her face.

Goku couldn't help but chuckle, "Well we'll see."

"Oh, and by the way, it's your friend here Penny." Goku said and pointed behind them. As they turned around to Goku's direction Weiss came face to face with Penny, which made her jump back trying to avoid her. "Hello Weiss! Your hair looks great today!" Penny greeted with her usual, 'weird' but cheery attitude. "AAAH! PENNY, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" She asked instead of answering Ruby's 'question'.

"Were looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.

"Oh! You mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said. The girls blinked in confusion, except for Goku. "Wait how did you know that?" Ruby asked. "Didn't your trainer said so?" Penny asked and pointed at Goku. Goku only shrugged when the girls looked at him. Then out of a sudden, a wind gushed past them and a desert bush rolled past them. "What... The... Heck?" Goku mumbled as he looked at the 'bush' jump past them.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked. "We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." Ruby said. "That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" Penny said, and place her hands on her waist with confidence. "T-that's really nice of you Penny, but w-were okay! Right guys?" Ruby looked over to the girls but when she went to glance to them they were out of sight.

Goku was the only one who saw slowly slip away like a lizard and ran away. Goku only face-palmed leaving him, Ruby and 'Penny' with them. Then the same bush rolled past them which made Goku face-palm even more. "It sure is windy today." Penny said. "You don't say..." Goku sighed.

**Meanwhile, with Blake and Sun.**

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked, his hands rested on the back of his head. "I still don't believe that the White Fang are behind these robberies." Blake replied.  
"They never needed that much dust before." Blake added. "What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there, right?" Sun asked. "The only thing is I have no idea where that would be." Blake responded.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlis." Sun placed his hands on his chin.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"HUGE!Big Schnee company crater." Sun extended his arms, showing how 'large' the shipment should be.

"You sure?" Blake made sure.

**Meanwhile,**

"Thanks anyways!" Yang said to one of the owners of a bookstore. "This is hopeless." Yang mumbled, but loud enough for Weiss to hear it. Instead, she didn't respond.

"You really don't care if we find her do you?" Yang asked.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do! I'm just worried of what she's going to say when were going to find her." Weiss said, looking down. "The Innocent never run Yang."  
Weiss added. Yang followed Weiss instead.

Back at Ruby, Goku and Penny.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes Penny." Ruby replied.

"But you're mad at her?"

"Ye- w-well... I'm not Weiss is." Ruby responded as they continue to follow Goku, who was trying to find a way for Penny to be quiet. Actually Penny was more louder than Goku was when he was still a kid. "Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked again. "Well that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby replied.

"But why?"

Ruby groaned, "Well you see, Blake might not be what we thought she was."

"IS SHE A MAN?" Penny asked, which made Goku almost barf._ "What the hell, what the hell, what the hell..."_ Goku thought in his head. "No no Penny, she's a... I don't know what she is, she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby replied.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said. "Me too..." Ruby replied as they continued to walk.

**Later, that night. (WOW, night already?)**

Blake watched above from a crates of Dust. "Did I miss anything?" Sun asked, which made Blake turn to him. "Not really, they've offloaded the crates from the boat, and now they're just seating there." Blake replied. "Cool, I stole you some food." Sun said, which made Blake frown at him. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked. "Hey, were you in a cult or something?" Sun asked, which made Blake frown even more.

"Ok too soon." Sun mumbled, then suddenly a strong gush of air tried to push them off the crates. When they looked up, they saw a beam of light, and what seemed to be a plane. The plane landed onto the ground, and suddenly a member of the White Fang came out.

"Oh no...", Blake mumbled. "Is it them?" Sun asked. "Yes, it's them..." Blake replied as they glanced at the wolf sign at the back of their suits. Then, other Faunuses walked out of the plane. "Alright, grab the tow cables." One ordered them.

"You really didn't think that they were behind it, do you?" Sun asked Blake, "No I just... Deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right." Blake responded.

"HEY! What's the hold up?" A man then yelled.

"Were not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try and pick up the pace?" A man with bright orange-hair yelled at the Faunus.

"This isn't right... The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake stated and grabbed her Gambol Shroud that hung from her back.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Sun asked, but Blake ignored him and jumped off the crate and ran towards the man. She stopped, at a crate to eavesdrop for a while.

"No you idiot, this isn't a leash!" The man yelled at the Faunus, then Blake went behind him and placed her blade at the throat of the man. "What the- Aww for..."

"NOBODY MOVE!" She yelled at her fellow Faunus. Then, the White Fang surrounded her and drew out their weapons, "Whoa! Take it easy there little lady." The man told her with no fear in his voice at all.

Then, Blake removed her bow from her head, and revealed a pair of cat ears. "BROTHERS OF THE WHITE FANG, Why are you aiding this scum?!" She questioned them, which made them lower their weapons slightly. "Ahahaww, kid. Didn't you get the mimmo?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?!" She then questioned the bright-orange hair man. "The White Fang and I are joining in at a joint business venture together" The man had a mischievous smile on his face. "Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demanded, and squeezed the blade closer to the man's throat. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." He smiled deviously as another plane appeared on top of them.

The man used this distraction, and used his cane and pulled the trigger which caused a large explosion.

Blake tried to gain conscious when the man shot another one on Blake, but she quickly back-flipped to avoid getting hit. The man shoot several more shots at here, which she tried to dodged. Then Blake jumped back, then ran towards a crate for cover.

"Here kitty-kitty." The man taunted, when suddenly a banana peeling landed on his face. Which made him groan and look up then he saw Sun who was about jump on him.

After Sun landed on him, he back-flipped a good distance from him. "Leave her alone." He yelled, Then a bunch of other Faunus jumped from the plane to aid the brightly orange hair man. Then, Sun was surrounded by the White Fang. "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid?" The man asked as one of the Faunus charged at him. The first one threw his sword at him, which he dodged and punched him, another came from behind, then he kicked him and then rolled to the side to avoid the others attack.

Sun drew his nun-chucks and swung his nun-chucks which probably made the others flip upon contact. Sun, then rid of the last remaining Faunus with a slam onto the ground and he then kicked the Faunus.

The orange-hair man growled as he lifted his cane and tried to shoot Sun, when he shot him, he deflected it with his nun-chucks which created a large smoke that surrounded them. Then Blake, jumped from the smoke, "HE'S MINE!" She yelled then dashed at him with her Gambol Shroud. She dashed to the side to where he wasn't able to deflects and dashed again trying to slash him. She did this multiple times which the man dodged each incoming hit, then Blake lost her guard and the man took the chance and hit her with his cane as he chuckled. When Blake was out by the last hit which the man gave her, Sun ran into the action.

He swung his nun-chucks at him, and eventually turned into a high-caliber nun-chucks.(WOOT?) He used the momentum of the swing and tried shooting the man. The man dodged this but barely, Sun continued to do this, and eventually Blake once again dashed in action. She slashed him with her blade, and the man was pushed back by the momentum of her blades.

The man then spotted a crate, he then shot the crate, which fell to the ground. Sun and Blake tried to dodge the incoming crate as they soon parted. Sun then stumbled on his footing and eventually was left laying on the ground.

Then, the man was about to pull the trigger on him while Sun tried to get up. When he pulled the trigger, he was jettisoned to the side. When the man looked to the side he saw Goku with his hand raised.

Goku had just shot a Ki blast at the man which made him groan in pain.

Goku then dashed towards the man, which the man started to shoot him, but Goku easily dodged this and when he finally reached him, he then punched him in the guts.  
The man was thrown at that punch and eventually hit the crates behind him. He held his stomach, probably groaning in pain. "You AGAIN?!" He struggled.

Goku only stared at him, a slight smirk on his face. "M-Mr. Goku?!" Blake stood up and saw their trainer.

"The next time something like this happens, don't go running off..." Goku said, which made Blake blush a bit.

Then, Ruby and Penny ran towards Blake. "BLAKE!" They called, which Blake turn to the direction she was being called.

"You alright kid?" Goku asked, as he helped Sun up.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sun thanked him.

After the man probably recovered, he tried standing up, his hand still holding his abdomen. "You'll pay for that." He said, which made Goku glare at him.

"I don't know how you were able to avoid that crowd of officers back then, but I'm gonna make sure you never do that again..." He continue glaring at him.

The girls looked at Goku, he knew about what happened at the Dust shop?! The girls then came to realization,

Then, other planes then came, and they began to shoot bullets at Goku. As the bullets finally hit the ground, Goku only stood there, not flinching a bit.

He dodged all the bullets like the speed of light. In Goku's point of view, the bullets were coming at him in slow motion, which makes it easy for him to dodge. Back at Ruby's point of view, they couldn't even see Goku, just the aftermath of the bullets. After the ricochet, Goku stood there like nothing happened at all. There were hardly any blood-stains on his clothes and he was completely fine and in one piece.

He lifted his hands, and then shot Ki blasts at them.

When the blasts hit the planes, they crash-landed onto the ground. There weren't any casualties, so nobody was harmed during the crash.

When the Vale Police Department noticed this, they immediately ran towards the place. Yang and Weiss noticed the sudden sirens, so they followed the police to the crates.

Not too long, helicopters followed the sudden explosion and what they saw shocked them. A man standing in the middle of the chaos, as if nothing happened to him.

The girls stared at Goku in awe, they saw everything that happened.

Then all of a sudden Goku disappeared from mid-air. He used Instant Transmission to escape the area, not to be further known to the public.

The police got in time, and Yang and Weiss with them.

"BLAKE!" Yang called and they ran towards her, then gave her a bear hug.

Weiss came last, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang." Blake told her.

"Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked, which made Blake look down.

"12 hours, that means I had 12 hours to think about this." Weiss stated.

"And in that 12 hours I decided, that I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"You said that your not one of them anymore right?"

"N-no, well I haven't been since I was young-" She was cutoff.

"NO. I don't want to hear it." Weiss told her.

"All I want to know is that if something big comes up, you come to your teammates. And not some... Someone else." Weiss told her.

"Of course." Blake smiled, which made Weiss smile as well.

"Hey, where's Mr. Goku?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know..." Blake replied. Yang and Weiss stared at them, Goku was with them?

As the police tried to arrest the White Fang, Blake looked at Ruby,

.

"We should keep this our little secret."

**A/N: Yo! So that's the end of the chapter guys! Hope you liked it, and that secret of Blake and the others. Oh and about Penny they never got to see it, but I'll make sure that the others does see this. Anyways, that's all guys!**


	10. Revealed

**A/N: Hello! So, this is like the aftermath after Roman was captured but their plan will still be going on in this one. Anyways, about Penny though we'll deal with her later. Now, LET'S START.**

**_._**

**_Vale Police Department..._**

Roman sat on a lone chair in the containment room.

"Uugh..." He groaned, probably bored out of his mind. Suddenly, a large explosion erupted from the outside, and the door exploded as well which made Roman try to duck for cover. "What in the world..." He mumbled. As the smoke tried clearing, there was a girl with black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes. Once the smoke cleared,  
Roman recognized the girl.

"Aah. Cinder, what took you so long?" Roman asked with his usual devilish smile.

"Oh Roman. It's only been an hour after the interruption of that plan of yours." The Cinder replied.

**_Back at Beacon Academy..._**

Team RWBY were probably trying to find their trainer, Goku. Although, he was nowhere to be found. "Do you guys have any idea where Mr. Goku went?" Ruby asked the others,  
sweat rolled down her forehead.

"We tried looking everywhere... But so for nothing..." Weiss relied, panting as well.

Then Yang yawned, "I don't know guys. How bout' we find him tomorrow morning. We can still roam the school since it's Sunday, and besides were pretty beat up trying to find Blake last night." The girls looked at each other, and nodded.

"Fine. But first thing in the morning we try and find him." Ruby said and the girls nodded all at once.

Team RWBY went back to the dorm that they had shared, but they couldn't stop thinking about what happened to their trainer.

Their minds were filled with questions that weren't answered. Though, they closed their eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**The Next Day...**_

The sun shone through the window, and reached Ruby's soft cheeks. She tried opening her eyes, and once she did she was probably blinded by the sun.

"AAH!" She groaned and fell down from her bed landing face first onto the floor. The rest of the girls heard the sudden *BUMP* and they shot up in surprise.

"What the, RUBY! You okay?" Yang's sister mode kicked in and she quickly got up and went to Ruby who's face is probably throbbing. Ruby sat up, and rubbed her face trying to ease the pain. "Sorry for waking you up guys, it's just the sun..." She struggled speaking since she was rubbing her face, but the girls got what she meant.

Blake and Weiss got up from their slumber, "Now that we're all up, we should probably find Mr. Goku..." Weiss stretched her hands.

"Right." They all said in unison, they quickly took a brisk shower, got into their usual combat clothes and went to find their trainer. "I still can't stop thinking of what happened last night." Ruby said. "Yeah, me too." Yang said as well.

"I wonder where he could be by now..." Weiss mumbled, as they searched the school to find their trainer.

Team RWBY searched the entire school, outside and inside. So far, no luck.

The team met up in the garden, "Have any luck?" Yang asked.

"No..." The others replied.

"UUUGH! Were never gonna find him!" Ruby groaned and sat on the bench frustrated.

"Who says who?" A voice suddenly asked from behind which made the girls spun around.

There stood their teacher, Goku.

"WHAT THE-" Ruby stood up, surprised that Goku was suddenly right at their back. "MR. GOKU!" The girls then all yelled in unison,

"So, you girls have been looking for me?" Goku asked.

The girls nodded in unison.

"Mr. Goku! We have so much to ask what happened last night and the-" Weiss was cutoff. "I'll answer your questions later, but now I have something to tell you." Goku stated, his once cheery attitude turned to straight up seriousness. The girls looked at each other in confusion.

.

The girls sweat-dropped, they have never seen their teacher like this. Goku stared them down, drilling holes in every bone in their body, disabling them to move not even an inch. They were probably shaking, which Goku can tell cause since he's eyes are like supernatural, he can see them shaking.

"U-Uh... M-Mr. Goku. W-What is i-it y-you wanted t-to tell u-us?" Ruby stammered, struggling to complete a sentence.

For the girls, Goku did look menacing when he was straight up seriousness.

Goku only sighed, "I need you to listen to me carefully..."

The girls nodded.

"About what happened last night," Goku said.

There was a slight silence that filled the air around them,

"I'm not a Hunter, I don't even come from here. I came from another universe," Goku stated. The girls blinked at him, Came from another universe? Although this had to be true, since Goku never showed any joking tone or anything, they only stayed quiet continuing listening to him.

"I don't know how, or why I came here. Actually, I'm not even human."

The girls were shocked to hear this, "Wait. So you mean, your a Faunus?" Blake asked. "Well no, I'm a Saiyan." He responded.

"A Saiyan?" Yang asked.

"A Saiyan is an alien race if you'd put it that way. The Saiyan would send their troops to other planets to destroy and take over the world, I was meant to the same as well..." Goku stated. The girls tensed up a bit, hearing the word 'destroy' and 'take over'.

"Although, when I was still a baby I hit my head and forgot all about doing that and that's why the world I came from wasn't destroyed." Goku concluded. The girls relaxed their muscles, relieved that their trainer wasn't here to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet like 'some' Faunus. (I DON'T DESPISE THE FAUNUS!)

"So, Mr. Goku, your from another universe?" Ruby asked once more. Goku calmly nodded.

"Are you trying to go back?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I can't actually find a way back but for the mean time, I'm your trainer am I?" He replied, his attitude turning back to his cheery one.

The girls beamed, and nodded all at once.

**.**

**A/N: Hey! Yep, so this is practically a short chapter because their isn't much happening but the next one will be the same with the others I hope so. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter even if it's short.**


	11. Food Fight

**A/N: Hey, just a short note though. For a couple days I wasn't able to update though, well that's cause I'm busy doing stuff with my other accounts. And I also won't be able to update daily though. Anyways, moving on...**

**.**

Goku was in the training area of Beacon, the wind calmly passed by him, Team RWBY and the other students were chilling out before their second semester starts tomorrow, for the meantime Goku was thinking of a way to do with his students since only a few had mastered their Ki. He was thinking deeply, thinking how to get these students to master each of their Ki. They were all still reliable in their weapons, to them, they felt unharmed or naked without it.

This was harder than Goku thought, but since these kids were humans the only choice is to make them practice this everyday. This could be much easier if Goku's students were like Gohan. Speaking of Gohan, Goku ended up thinking about what happened to his home. Are they alright? Are they still wandering where he could've gone? Are there other threats that threatened the earth? It was taking a long time for the Kais to find a way to get Goku back, and it's merely a month since then.

Goku sighed, he gotta relax his mind.

"Training should do..." He said to himself, and started to train. Although, the gravity around here is just as normal as in earth and so is the atmosphere, this should be a Natural training.

He ended up meditating instead, since he has been training in the same atmosphere since he was still a child.

He began focusing, trying to find a way to surpass his Super Saiyan form.

And he began to think, is it possible that he could reach Super Saiyan "3"?

Somehow something interrupted his meditating. Goku shook his head, and got up. "What the..." He muttered as he tried to sense something.

He felt Team RWBY's Ki approaching him, which made him wonder.

"Mr. Goku!" Ruby then greeted, which Goku replied with a smile.

"Could you give us some pointers before semester starts tomorrow?" Yang asked, "Sure!" Goku replied with his usual Son Grin.

**_Time-skip_**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were still in the training area, which made Goku wonder. "Mr. Goku, about what you said a week ago..." Ruby said.

Goku blinked at this, "If you ever did find a way to get back to your universe, will you really leave us?" Ruby asked.

Goku only stared at the girls, but the girls stared back. Both locked their eyes at each other.

"Yeah, of course I'd have to leave this place." Goku replied.

"But since there was a way to get back, then there also would be a way to get to your universe." Goku smiled.

This made the girls beamed, well that could be true. If Goku ever did find a way back to his universe, then he could use that to vist Ruby's universe if he wanted to.

"Cool!" Yang cheered. "Well, see ya' later Mr. Goku! We better be off to our next class!" Ruby bid farewell, as she and her team then went to their respective classes,

_**Time-skip (again)**_

It was the end of class and the girls began to have their snacks in the canteen. Meanwhile, Blake was sketching what seemed to be a 'story' when suddenly Yang scooted,  
near her seat and asked, "Whatcha' doing?".

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake replied, and closed the book. Then, a grape was thrown over Yang which she caught with her mouth. She then looked to Blake, "Lame." She said. Team JNPR were with them, having their snacks as well, Nora chuckled.

Then, she threw another grape at Yang which she caught once again, "MHM!" She then threw a thumbs up. Then a giant book landed onto their table, then Ruby cleared her throat to get the attention of her team and friends. "Sisters, friends! Weiss..." She greeted. Then a "HEY!" was heard from Weiss, although Ruby only ignored this and began to continue.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby stated,

"This ought be good." Yang said as she listened to Ruby, then caught a cherry which Nora threw at her.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun everyone has ever had! EVER!" She stated.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss then placed her hands on her waists. Ruby then made a peace sign with her hands, "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, "I'm talking about kicking the semester with a bang!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed her index finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a YANG. Eh, guys. Am I right?" Yang joked which obviously failed, then an apple was thrown at her face which made Nora "BOO" and Yang growl at her.

"But guys it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving at the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great! But,  
classes start tomorrow which is why I taken the time to schedule series of wonderful events for us today!" Ruby beamed.

"I don't know if I should be proud, or scared of what you had in store." Weiss said, frowning slightly at Ruby suspiciously.

Yang growled, and threw a green apple at the students who threw the apple at her.

"I don't know." Blake sighed, "Think I might sit this one out." She added.

"Sit out or not I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss stated. "I GOT IT!" A girl yelled, which made Yang throw her hands up.

Weiss stood up, "I for one think that-" She was suddenly cutoff when a pie was thrown at her. The team looked at Team JNPR which they were across the table, Nora pointed at Ren which made him pinch the bridges of his nose.

Meanwhile, Goku was frolicking around the school and happened to be outside of the cafeteria. "Man, tomorrow will be the first day of the second semester, this should be more stressing..." Goku sighed as he continued to stroll the Academy. Then, he saw Sun with a teenage boy with light-blue hair. "Hey Sun!" he called out, which made him look to his direction. Sun then waved at Goku and ran towards him. "Mr. Goku!" He greeted.

"Hey Sun, and who's this boy your with?" Goku asked, and looked at the boy with light-blue hair, he had dark blue eyes, he wore a white dress shirt with a black tie underneath his red jacket with a wide, upturned collar with a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. Goku thought that this kid was wanting to look, "cool".

"Oh! This is Neptune, he's a friend of mine. Neptune, this is Mr. Goku!" He greeted Neptune to Goku which he waved at.

"Anyways, I'm showing Neptune here the students around here. I gotta say, the students here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun rubbed the back of his head when he looked at Neptune "None taken..." He replied.

Although, Goku wasn't paying attention to them when he suddenly saw Juane who was launched to the window. he watched awkwardly as Juane slowly slid from the window.

"Yeah. You could... Say that..." Goku said, but wasn't looking at the two boys.

"See ya' later Mr. Goku!" Sun said as they continued with their conversation and left Goku awkwardly staring at Juane.

Goku then saw the students throw food at each other, but then started dropping it and began to ran. Then, a gush of students ran outside of the cafeteria. "What... The heck...Is... Happening..." He mumbled as he then looked back inside the cafeteria and saw Nora standing on top of tables which were topped over each other. He also saw her team doing the same as well.

He could hear her laugh with her hands on her waist which showed a bit of a conquer like attitude.

He looked over to the side and saw Ruby and her team,

Goku actually knew where this was going, Team JNPR then began to throw watermelons at Team RWBY. Then, Yang grabbed two turkeys and stuffed her hand inside them with a back-flip and then started smashing the watermelons with her 'weapon' of choice. Then, Blake jumped above her and rolled once having contact on the ground. Along her roll she grabbed two long French Bread and began to ran which Yang followed. Blake first slashed an incoming watermelon, and Yang did the same as another came. She then threw her turkeys across the cafeteria and eventually Juane made contact with it and was thrown towards a wall. Pyrrah tried avoiding the second turkey by back-flipping to the side.

She also grabbed a French Bread along the way, the Blake dashed at her which made Pyrrah slide back. She then charged at Blake, which Blake blocked with her two French Bread, the two girls stared for a moment trying to overwhelm the other. Then Pyrrah spun to avoid being whelmed by Blake, but Blake then jumped to the side to confront Blake with her Bread Blake tried landing her Bread on Pyrrah which she dodged by back-flipping, and she tried to fight back which was also dodged by Blake.

Though, Blake quickly jumped upwards and threw her French Bread at Pyrrah, but Pyrrah dodged this and the Bread eventually broke into two pieces. As Blake tried to land onto the floor Pyrrah took this opportunity and dashed at Blake and slashed her with the French Bread. Blake was thrown back at the force Pyrrah had given her she then grabbed the Bread and then threw it at Blake hoping to make a combo but Yang blocked this, and blocked the second incoming bread as well but was thrown off by the third incoming bread.

Ruby then grabbed a tray and then slide on the table making the plates, spoons and forks jump to the side upon contact with the sliding tray. As Ruby came closer, she threw back an incoming Bread which was thrown at her back at Pyrrah but dodged this, then Ruby jumped onto another tray and jumped with the tray still onto her foot and hoping that it would come upon contact with Pyrrah. Pyrrah crossed her arms in front of her trying to lessen the contact with the tray but was thrown back by the force. Ruby then back-flipped, but Ren then dashed towards her but then Ruby spun towards the side revealing Weiss behind her.

Weiss was holding a ketchup, she then slammed it into a floor creating a wall of ketchup charging towards Ren. Ren's grip on the floor went loose and he then stumbled as he dashed towards Weiss and hit a table and began to fly everywhere, Nora jumped onto one table enabling her to jump further upwards. She then grabbed a bar which hung beside a column. The bar broke and Nora jumped back down, she then impaled the end of the bar with a watermelon which formed a hammer like figure she then charged towards Weiss and brought down her hammer towards Weiss, but Ruby went in front of Weiss and she instead was hit and thrown off.

Weiss rolled to the side, grabbing a Sword Fish. She then dashed towards Nora and slashed her which made Nora sent flying back, although she regained her balance and landed onto the floor she jumped towards Weiss and tried landing her hammer onto her but was blocked by Weiss' sword fish, Nora then spun her hammer and made contact with Weiss and she was sent flying towards a column which then broke into debris. It was brought down by the gravity and Weiss with this, Ruby regained conscious and caught Weiss before she hit the floor. "Weiss, WEISS! Don't leave me, NOOOO!" She screamed as the column made contact with the floor and debris were sent flying everywhere.

Then, Yang then dashed and stuffed her hands inside two turkeys once again and began to run towards Ren, then Ren then grabbed two celery and ran towards Yang, Yang then threw a kick at Ren but was blocked by Ren's celery Yang then threw a punch at Ren which he ducked Yang then threw a kick at him which he dodged Yang then punched him in the gut but didn't caused any damage which made Ren spun around and fight back. He then threw his celery at Yang but she spun around and finally landed a punch on his face, Ren went down then Yang uppercut him and Ren was flying into the air.

Ren was still conscious then threw the celery at Yang, but she then jumped up and jabbed Ren downwards which made Ren crashing towards the ground creating a high frequency sound as tables and plates were sent flying everywhere by the impact Yang then landed back on the ground but was greeted by Nora's hammer. Yang jumped back but Nora continued dashing towards her, she then brought her hammer down which Yang dodged and dashed at Nora and so did Nora. Yang tried landing a punch on her, but Nora brought her hammer upwards with a huge amount of force which made Yang fly up onto ceiling and created a hole and continued into the sky.

Goku looked up and saw Yang still in the skies, "I think the humans here can't fly..." Goku said to himself.

Blake regained consciousness and back-flipped to avoid the falling debris on her. She then grabbed a long sausages and spun around and threw it at Nora which was thrown off and landed onto a drinking machine. She then grabbed the can and threw it at Blake and exploded, Blake was thrown back but back-flipped and tried avoiding each can Nora continued throwing the soda cans at Blake and Blake continued dodging this. Meanwhile, Pyrrah regained consciousness and noticed the cans that surrounded her she then slammed her fist into the ground and electric surge then went into the ground which made the cans float in the air._(Is this Telekinesis? I'll call it Telekinesis for now guys)_ She then controlled the floating cans and threw her hands forwards into Blake's direction.

Blake wasn't able to dodge the army of soda cans and eventually got hit by each one. Pyrrah then summoned another army of soda cans at Blake which sent her into the wall and got hit by the cans and eventually sent flying back onto the floor. Ruby regained consciousness as well, and frowned.

She then dashed towards Team JNPR with all she had, creating a large force of wind in her wake. Eventually, the soda cans were carried away by the tornado that Ruby created Ruby dashed and even the tables and plates were carried by Ruby's tornado. Team JNPR watched in awe, never seeing something like this happened before.

Ren and Juane regained consciousness and saw the incoming tornado Ruby was making, Ruby dashed at them and then turned into somewhat a comet and dashed passed Ren and Juane. They were carried away by the tornado and so was Nora and Pyrrah. Ruby stopped near a wall, and the force then hit the wall creating a huge crack.

Goku watched as Ruby jumped upwards avoiding her own tornado. Team JNPR then made contact into the wall and so did the plates and cans and tables. Team JNPR were then being splashed with food and liquid as the tornado made contact with the wall. After the tornado had finished it's havoc along the cafeteria, Team JNPR were covered with food and liquid. Ruby then landed onto the floor, and Team JNPR slid off the wall.

Goku then sensed Glynda's Ki rampaging into the cafeteria. Then, she raised her hand and all the tables and plates then flew up, and went into each of their positions before the food fight happened. As the last table was finally in place, Glynda confronted the girls and adjusted her eye glasses.

"Children please, do not play with your food." She scolded.

Team JNPR and Team RWBY were covered with debris and food, then Yang went back into the ground and landed onto a table eventually breaking it.

The two teams began to laugh at their mischief, Glynda growled at this but then Professor Ozpin placed his hand on Glynda's shoulder.

"Let it go." He calmly told Glynda.(FROZEN!)

Glynda only sighed, "They are supposed to be the defenders of the world..."

"And they will be." Professor Ozpin replied as he and Glynda watched Team RWBY and Team JNPR laugh at each others appearances.

"So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin then removed his hand on Glynda's shoulder, knowing that she was already calm as well.

"After all. It isn't a role they'll have forever..." Ozpin then stated as he then left the cafeteria.

After the mayhem, Team RWBY and Team JNPR then exited the cafeteria, "Man. We really should clean ourselves." Juane chuckled, "Yeah." the others agreed at this.

Then, they bumped into Goku. "Oh! Mr. Goku!" Ruby exclaimed as she was the one who bumped into their trainer.

Goku looked at the two teams. Team JNPR was covered with so much food while Team RWBY was lesser.

"What interesting fight back there." Goku smiled, the two teams then looked at each other then laughed and so did Goku.

This was indeed a fun way to enjoy the day before first day of the second semester starts...


	12. A Plan

**~Hello guys! Yeah, for the last couple days I haven't updated well THAT'S CAUSE WON'T LET ME LOGIN FOR SOME REASON. It's like, everytime I press on the login button there was some kind of error and I wasn't able to check my account! And this chapter is at the second episode of volume 2 of the series RWBY if you must know. Anyways here's the twelfth chapter! Sorry for the wait,**

* * *

It was a fine day in Beacon, well not exactly. Team RWBY were stressing out with their second semester, but not only the students are stressed out, even the Professors of Beacon are being stressed as well and especially for our orange hero friend of ours. Goku was still thinking of a way to do with his students and now that it is the second semester he has to bring something new up too.

Goku's mind is being compressed as if he's mind was being filled with cement.

"Uugh. This has to be the worst day of my life." Goku groaned,

Suddenly, a strong gush of air passed by him and he looked up. There were jets and planes that surrounded the castle of Beacon. "Wow, I have to say, those jets do look awesome." Goku said, while he crossed his arms. He then shook his head, his training session will start in about an hour now.

"Oh Kami..." Goku sighed.

_**TIME SKIP!(It's becoming a habit...)**_

_At the Library..._

Team RWBY were in the library, just chillaxing all the while. Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Blake had cards in their hand, then there was a playing board that sat on the middle of the table.

"Hmm... Alright..." Ruby mumbled with herself, thinking of some kind of tactic.

"YANG XIAO LONG PREPARE YOUR KINGDOM FOR BATTLE!" Ruby pointed at Yang.

"Bring it on!" Yang retorted back.

"I deploy, THE ATLESIAN AIR FLEET!" Ruby yelled while standing up and raising her cards.

Yang gasped.

"Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." Ruby made the impression of an eagle flying over an imaginary... Thing.

Yang pointed at Ruby,"YOU FIEND!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby smirked, but was quickly wiped away when Yang chuckled.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you've just activated my TRAP CARD!" Yang smirked and showed her card which show a picture of a large bird that hovered over a small man.

Ruby squealed. "GIANT NEVERMORE!" Yang stood up and slammed the table. "If I roll a seven or higher Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby pointed at Yang.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang retorted.

Meanwhile Team JNPR were reading some books, though they were distracted by Yang and Ruby's board game. They could still hear Yang and Ruby still battling in an imaginary battle field.

"HAH!"

"NOOO! My Fearless Soldiers!"

"Eh, most of them are probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards, which are DOUBLED this round thanks to the Mistral trade route."

"BAH!"

"Oh! And what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?"

"BAH!BAH! I SAY!" Papers were then seen being thrown out to Team JNPR.

"Looks like I'm taking two cards from your hand!"

"HAVE YOU NO HEART?!" Ruby shouted at her sister.

"Nooo..." Ruby sighed in defeat as she planted her face on the table. "Well Weiss it's your turn." Yang reminded Weiss.

"I have, absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said.(A/C:I agree with her though...)

"Look it's easy!" Yang said as she scooted next to Weiss and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Your playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus!"  
Yang explained as Weiss stared at her in confusion, "That sound dumb." Weiss said. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge- OH!OH! Resourceful Raider!" Yang then viewed each of Weiss' cards.

"See now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet, and put it in your hand!" Yang explained to Weiss, while Ruby kept on repeating "nooo".

"Okay...?" Weiss still couldn't make out what she had put herself into.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against Natural Hazards, you could use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang added. "Just know, that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang pointed at Weiss, with a bit of a threat like attitude. "And that means?" Weiss still couldn't get what she had put herself into._ (A/C: I CAN REPEAT STUFF!)_

"YOU'RE JUST THREE MOVES AWAY FROM CONQUERING REMNANT!" Ruby continued to cry while helping Weiss.

Then, what seemed to be a lightning that struck out of nowhere Weiss stood up and began to laugh maniacally, "YES FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES, COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES! AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS!" Then suddenly Yang interrupted her, "Trap card." Yang said while Weiss didn't get what that card meant.

Yang then shuffled the playing board, "Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said while smirking. "I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss' eyes then began to water with tears just like Ruby as she sat down on her seat once again. "Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together!" Ruby told her as she jumped into Weiss' lap. "SHUT UP, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Weiss yelled at her even though she hugged her back.

"Alright Blake, your up." Yang then looked over to Blake who was thinking deeply.

"Huh? Oh! Uum... Sorry, what am I doing?" Blake was interrupted with her daydreaming.

"Your playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang reminded Blake.

"Right..." Blake said as she then stared at her cards, then Juane stood up.

"Hey! Can I play?" Juane asked the four girls.

"Sorry Juane we've already got four people." Ruby told him.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you posses." Weiss added, "Uuh, you attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago."  
Yang told Weiss. "Hmph!" Weiss groaned. "Bring it on Ice Queen!" Juane taunted Weiss, _(A/C: ELSAAA! 3)_

Meanwhile Goku went to the library where Team RWBY and Team JNPR were in. He wanted to at least read some books though, and try to learn something even if he didn't have any education at all, but that doesn't mean Goku can't read right? RIGHT? Goku sighed as he walked into the halls of each corners of the library, he sensed eight familiar Ki but he didn't want to talk to his students right now cause he just wants to do something reading.

Ruby was still crying over her fallen Air Fleet when she spotted their trainer Goku just walking past them. Ruby stopped crying and then looked up at Goku's direction who didn't seem to notice them at all. "MR. GOKU!" Ruby shouted to get their trainer's attention. Goku stopped and looked at them.

"Oh, hey Ruby!" Goku greeted, "What are you girls doing?" He asked.

"Were playing who conquers Remnant first!" Yang replied.

Just then, Sun came to them. "Hey guys!" Sun called out and everyone looked at him. "Oh, Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted Sun. "Yeah, anyways I never get to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said, then stood beside him was Neptune. "Sir Goku." Neptune greeted Goku, while Goku waved back. "Uuh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune then asked. "THANK YOU!" Ren then thanked out of nowhere then Nora suddenly woke up and yelled, "PANCAKES!" "Shut up don't be a nerd." Sun scolded him, "Intellectual. Okay? Thank you." Neptune raised his finger. "I'm Neptune." Neptune greeted once again, "So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven, and I don't believe I've caught your name snow angel." Neptune started complimenting on Weiss, "Uum...I'm Weiss." Weiss introduced herself.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Juane was furious.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune greeted once again.

Sun then looked over to Blake, who was still confused with the cards she held in hand. "I never took you as a board-game-playing type!" Sun said as he placed his hands on the table.

"Right..." Blake glared at him, "Well I think I'm done playing actually." Blake then stood up and left her teammates and friend. Goku stared at her as she walked into the distance. "Oh Kami, Blake don't do anything stupid this time." Goku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Women." Nora said, then everyone stared at her with a weird expression on their faces.

.

_"BROTHERS OF THE WHITE FANG, WHY ARE YOU AIDING THIS SCUM?!"_ That sentence rang in Blake's ears, or cat ears to be precise.

_"The White Fang and I are joining in on a joint business venture together."_ Roman's reply rang in her ears as well.

Blake sat on her bed as she hugged her legs while she was in a crouch position.

Meanwhile, Goku was heading back to his dorm to finish the day with a nice sleep. He then passed by Team RWBY's dorm, and stopped in his tracks as he sensed only Blake's Ki and not the the other three girls. Goku stood there, waiting for Blake's next move.

_"Why do you wear that bow Blake? Why hide who you are."_ Goku heard in the room. The sentence then quickly faded away as it finished. _(A/C: GOKU CAN HEAR ANYTHING!)_

"Blake must've been talking to herself." Goku thought as he continued listening.

So far, that was the only one he heard, Goku shook his head and decided to give the girl some privacy he isn't some kind of stalker you know. As he then left, just so then Yang, Weiss and Ruby had just entered their dorm.

"Ugh! We should've never let him play!" Yang groaned as she stormed with the two girls into the room. "Your just mad cause the new guy beat you!" Ruby said as she thought that she had finally found someone who could defeat THE EVIL YANG!

"See if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would've happened." Ruby told her as Blake then walked passed them and was about to leave the room.

"STOP!" Weiss then pointed at Blake which made her stop in her tracks. "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody." Weiss placed her hands on her waists knowing that there was something going on with Blake. "Uh... Have you met Blake?" Yang questioned.

"Which I get is kinda' your 'thing'." Weiss said. "But, you've been doing it more than usual. Which quite frankly is unacceptable." Weiss added. Blake turned around,

"You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss reminded Blake, which made her look down.

"SO BLAKE BELLADONNA, WHAT IS WRONG?!" Weiss questioned as she twirled and pointed at Blake whilst she tried to balance on a chair. Before she could fall, she then placed the chair back on the corner to where it belong.

"I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake finally spoke up. "Your still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, ALL OF IT. Something big is happening and nobody is doing anything about it." Blake stated.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said, wanting to calm Blake down.

"WELL I'M NOT! They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake yelled. The three girls looked at each other, "Okay. Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss stated.  
"Uuh. Who?" Ruby asked, but Weiss ignored her.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students, we're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss added.

"Well yeah but-" Ruby was cutoff

"We're not ready!" Weiss told her.

"And we may never be ready!" Blake yelled.

"Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day!" Blake stated.

"They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move and none of us know what it is but it's coming! Whether were ready, or not." Blake was furious.

"So lemme' guess, you're gonna do something about it huh?" A voice then questioned that came from the windows. The girls blinked in unison and looked to the direction of the window and saw their trainer, FLOATING IN AIR. "M-M-MR. G-GOKU?" Ruby stammered as the four of them stepped back.

"OH GOSH, Mr. Goku! How did you get there?" Yang asked as she pointed at him.

"Well, I couldn't help but sense that your auras have been acting a bit strange and I cant sleep cause it was bothering me so I now ended up outside your dorm," Goku replied. "Anyways can I, come in?" He then asked.

The girls nodded as Goku then stepped inside, "Sorry for suddenly barging in like that." Goku apologized, "It's okay." Yang said.

"So, you heard everything huh?" Blake asked.

Goku looked at her, then nodded.

There was a slight silence between them, "Are you gonna lecture us about that?" Weiss asked.

"Actually, I'm on the same side on you guys." Goku said. The girls stared at him, "COOL! WE GOT MR. GOKU ON OUR SIDE!" Yang and Ruby cheered as they did their little dance which made Goku, Weiss and Blake face-palm.

"So, you guys have a plan?" Goku asked.

"Okay, all in favor becoming the youngest huntresses to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale... Say 'aye'." Ruby stated as fast as she could, which Goku did not understand.

"YES! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang said.

"Okay then." Weiss said as she crossed her arms, "None of you said 'aye'..." Ruby said quietly. "Uuh, 'aye'?" Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright then, we're in this together..." Blake said.

"NOW, let's make a plan!" Ruby raised both of her hands.

"Yeah!" Yang said.

"I LEFT MY BOARD-GAME IN THE LIBRARY!" That came into Ruby's mind, reminding her.

"We're doomed." Weiss said as she placed her fingers on her head, while Goku face-palmed as Ruby ran outside of the dorm.

Goku then looked up...

* * *

**~Hey guys! Cliffhanger! Anyways, yeah I actually changed the plot like the last time. And if you would watch the second episode of Volume 2 of RWBY then you would know what would happen next. And about the antagonists you guys do know what's gonna happen then right? Oh and that "A/C" means that I am putting my own comments in the story and if you guys find it annoying then I'll just remove it. So I hope you guys liked it! :)**


	13. On the High-Way

**~Yellow! Don't agree with that greeting, FINE! Anyways, so here's the next chapter! Like I said some time ago I won't be able to update daily but I should update new chapters a lot. So this isn't really an author's note just to let you know that so LET'S JUST ROLL WITH IT! .**

* * *

As Ruby ran outside to get her board which she left in the library she then bumped into someone, "Uugh... Oh! Sorry! Are you okay?" She apologized as she looked up to the person who she had bumped into.

There was a girl with dark skin and dark red eyes, she had a light mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs. The girl then reached down and lend Ruby her hand to help her get up. "I'm fine. Just watch where you're going." The girl reassured her as Ruby grabbed her hand and the mint-green hair girl helped her up. "Oh.. Right Sorry." She apologized once again.

"Um... I'm Ruby! Are you new?" Ruby introduced herself.

"Visiting from Haven actually." Then a girl with long black hair and yellow-orange eyes then stepped up from behind the girl and the boy.

Ruby then looked over to the ebony-black hair girl, and noticed that she had a slight small on her face. Ruby thought of this as just being friendly.

"Oooh! You're here for the festival!" Ruby got excited.

"Oh! But exchange students have their own dormitory." Ruby told the trio.

"I guess we just got turned around." A boy with grey hair and silver eyes told her.

"Don't worry, happens all the time! Your building is just east from here." Ruby laughed as the mint-green girl and the grey boy walked past her, ignoring her actually.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around." The ebony girl thanked her, then went with the other two.

"Yeah! Maybe, Oh! And uuh, welcome to Beacon!" Ruby waved as the trio left her and went to their respective dorm.

"My board!" Ruby exclaimed as she then rushed towards the library hoping that it wasn't closed yet. Goku sensed three Ki that walked passed Team RWBY's dorm, at first he only thought of this as those students who are just roaming around the school.

"We wait for Ruby, then we can hatch a plan." Yang said, as the two other girls nodded.

* * *

Team RWBY were going on with their normal schedule as always, but this day was going to be different. And they are going to do something about Roman's plan...

Goku was in the training grounds as always, but thank Kami he isn't gonna think of anything anymore.

Goku sat on the bench, "Finally..." He sighed in relief as the calm wind passed by him.

As the clock turned to four o'clock, the girls then went to their dorms knowing that it was the end of class. The girls prepared themselves for their plan, they wore different clothes from their everyday clothes or uniform.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake stated.

"Alright guys today is the day, the investigation BEGINS!" Ruby then jumped down from the top of her bunk bed and into the floor.

"I'm glad that you are taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically as Ruby landed onto the floor.

"Well at least we have Mr. Goku on our side, he's the greatest fighter we had seen so far!" Yang smiled as she grabbed her Cecilia Embers and readied them just in case.

"Right! Everybody remember their roles?" Ruby made sure.

"You and I will head to the CC team and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Weiss stated.

"Since I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." She added.

"The White Fang and it's regular factions meetings to hinder orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what their planning." Blake stated.

"I have an old friend on the streets beside town and typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him isn't too hard." Yang stated as she crossed her arms and seemingly boasted a bit.

"Great! We'll go out tonight near Yang and go over what we found! LET'S DO THIS!" Ruby cheered.

**Time skip!(Yeah and I'm skipping the part with Sun, but they are still part of this chapter)**

Goku remembered his role, although he merely has nothing to do but to make sure that nothing interferes with their plan, and if something did he would have to take action. So far, Goku is the most powerful being for now. Goku still kept his guard up, and tried focusing on only Team RWBY's Ki and Neptune and Sun's Ki as well. Well it's almost like working as a night guard in Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza. _(A/C: Don't know why I put that up :3)_

Goku sat on the top of one of Vale's tower. No one could notice him there since it was indeed high and it's night so if there were any guards in the sky, they'd had a hard time spotting Goku and plus, Goku can get a view of what was happening throughout the city of Vale.

The wind passed by him, "Sure is peaceful..." Goku said to himself,

**_Meanwhile, at Blake and Sun's discovery..._**

Blake saw a claw mark on the wall, she looked to the side and saw two Faunus entering what seemed to be a building.

"This is it..." Blake told Sun.

"You sure?" Sun asked. Blake gave him a cold stare which made Sun freak out a bit.

"You know I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun raised his hands in defeat.

After that, Blake then removed her bow, revealing her black cat ears. She and Sun then walked down the hallway, following a group of teenage Faunus. "New recruits keep to the right." A member of the White Fang instructed the newbies.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, then why hide who you are?" Sun asked Blake as he held the White Fang mask.

"The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters out of us so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters." Blake replied blankly.

"Grimm masks? That's kinda' dark." Sun said.

"So is the guy who started it." Blake responded as she wore the Grimm mask.

"Always sunshine and rainbows on you huh." Sun muttered as he wore the mask just as Blake did.

As Blake and Sun followed their fellow teenage Faunus, they entered a room and there were the White Fang and the symbol of it painted on the walls. Other Faunus who were already a part of the White Fang kept to the left while the newbies kept to the right and Blake and Sun followed in the footsteps of the Faunus.

Once they had entered the large room, there was a man who stood on the stage, he signaled the newbies to compress for more space.

"Thank you all for coming, for those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." The man said, and right on Que, Roman then walked into the stage.

"I can assure you, he is the key for what we have fought for, for so long." The man stated.

Others cheered, while others 'Boo'd'. "Thank you! Thank you, please hold your applause." Roman stated.

Then a brunette girl then pointed at Roman, "What's a human doing here?!" She argued.

"Glad you asked dearie, now I'll be the first to admit humans... Are the worst." Roman tensed when he pronounced the word 'human'.

"Case of point, so I understand why you would see us all locked away or better yet, KILLED. But..."

Sun then whispered in Blake's ear, "So is he going somewhere like this? Or..."

"But I do know of the fact that you and I have a common enemy." Roman continued, "The ones in control, the people controlling the strings, those dirty rotten humans want our kingdoms." The crowd then began to agree with him, though to them what he was saying was true.

"Government, military and even the schools. They are all to blame for your life." Roman stated.

Blake and Sun looked at each other, then back to Roman. "And they are all pests that needs to be dealt with, fortunately. I'm the best exterminator around." Roman boasted a bit. "No offense to any rodent in the room." Roman said.

He snapped his fingers, signaling to remove the black sheet with the White Fang mark on it revealing one of Ironwood's newest line of defense.

There were the sign of the White Fang on each side of the machinery.

"Hmm. That is a big robot..." Sun mumbled to himself, but then Blake heard this.

"How did he get that?" Blake questioned.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here..." Roman then tapped on the robots metallic skin, "Is Atlesis's newest line of defense against all of the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they uuh... Hit the shelves." Roman joked a bit.

"Now,many of your brothers have already moved down to the operation in the Southeast, if you rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you are truly ready to fight in what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you." Roman grabbed his cigar, as he stared down on the newbies.

"Any questions?"

Cheers of the White Fangs and Faunus were heard throughout the entire building, Blake looked around her and noticed that she and Sun were the only one who weren't cheering, "We better get out of here." Blake whispered to Sun.

"All new recruits, please come forward." Roman instructed the newbies. The new Faunus members eagerly went on stage. "Welp." Sun exclaimed as the new recruits then went towards the stage. Roman noticed Blake and Sun, and at first thought that they were just shy, and signaled them to come towards the stage.

"What are we gonna do?" Sun asked Blake, "I'm thinking." Blake responded while she looked to her surroundings to find a possible escape route or something useful for their escape.

"He sees us..." Sun said as he stared at Roman who was looking directly at them, and then grew suspicious.

Sun could only wave since this was the only thing that came into his mind. "He can't see in the dark." Blake whispered at Sun as she threw her Gambol Shroud at the power source of the warehouse.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Roman yelled as he tried to find a light. "RUN! TO THE WINDOW!", "STOP THEM!"

Then, a loud sound erupted from the inside which meant that Blake and Sun had to get out fast. They jumped out of the window, and began to run from the warehouse.

Suddenly, large debris of the wall erupted from the warehouse, they had activated Ironwood's defense robots.

Blake and Sun jumped from rook to roof hoping to loose the large robot, but this thing was faster than they had thought.

.

Goku sensed the sudden tense of Ki, so he stood up. He looked around the city to find what was going on. Something then caught his eye, a spark merely blinded him. He looked towards the direction of the sudden spark. It seemed to look like one of Ironwood's robots. "Now what did these kids do?" Goku then jumped down from the tower landing safely into the ground. (A/C: The people saw this and fainted, just to let you know BTW.)

.

Weiss had went out of the elevator and found that one of her comrades were in trouble cause of Blake's sudden call. "EVERYONE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WE NEED-" Blake was cutoff to someone else yelling, "HEEELP!" Sun then yelled.

Weiss rolled her eyes, and went to find where Blake and Sun were located.

.

Ruby grabbed her phone and listened to Sun's panicking, "A really big ROBOT AND IT'S BIG, REALLY BIG!" Sun exclaimed as what Ruby thought that he was running and was trying to catch his breathe.

"I am not missing this!" Ruby squealed as she tried locating Sun's voice.

.

"AND THE TORCHWICK GUY IS IN IT! HE DIDN'T MADE IT, BUT HE'S CONTROLLING IT OR SOMETHING!" Sun yelled in Yang's phone. Neptune couldn't help but blink at this,

"Where are you guys?!" Yang questioned.

Then suddenly, large footsteps were heard not too far from Neptune and Yang. The two of them glanced at the giant robot, "I think that was them." Neptune said.

"Yeah! I got it!" Yang then placed her phone back in her pocket and then rode her motor towards Sun's direction.

.

Sun and Blake had reached the highway, thinking that they were safe but then suddenly the giant then jumped into the highway forcing Sun and Blake to jump into one of the moving cars of on the highway. The giant dashed pushing aside the cars that were in it's way. Roman smirked as he was gaining speed on the two.

Then, Yang and Neptune arrived just in time in Yang's motorcycle. "You gotta slow it down!" Yang told Neptune.

"Got it." Neptune responded, he slowly rose from Yang's motorcycle, careful not to fall from the speed.

Neptune was about to grab his weapon, but Roman noticed this and tried to lose them by throwing the cars at them. Roman sped up and made contact with the cars creating the momentum of them jumping out into Yang's direction. "HOLD ON!" Yang yelled as Neptune was too late to grab onto Yang.

Yang went from side to side to avoid the incoming cars. As the coast was clear, Neptune quickly grabbed his melee rifle and shot at Roman. Roman grunted as Neptune's hit nearly caused damage to his robot. With a flick of button, Neptune's melee rifle then turned into a guandao. He jumped towards Roman, bringing up his Guandao and tried impaling Roman's robot.

As the giant went from side to side, Neptune had difficulties trying to stay on the back of the metal giant. "NEPTUNE! HOLD ON!" Sun yelled as he then stood up, and began chanting something. He then brought his hands together and two transparent copies of himself then went and charged at Roman. The first one attacked, but quickly disappeared upon contact with the robot and so did the second one.

Then, Sun grabbed his staff and was about to give the robot a blow of his staff. But then, Neptune was thrown away by the wave of the robot and eventually hit Sun making Sun come along with him with Neptune's fall out of the highway.

"Blake! I'm in position!" Weiss said to Blake through Blake's earphone.

Then, Weiss jumped from the intersection road from above. She landed between the cars, and grabbed her Myrtenaster and pointed at Roman. Once Roman thought that he could strike at Weiss, she then slammed her Myrtenaster into the ground, making a floor of ice spread to the ground, making Roman's robot slip and out of the highway.

Although, the robot quickly regained balance and landed safely on the bottom. Ruby suddenly confronted it, she grabbed her Crescent Rose and readied herself for battle.

Then, the rest of Team RWBY joined Ruby. Roman smiled devilishly as he then went closer to the girls,

.

Goku followed the giant robot and ended up in a highway, where there were cars that were upside down and were smoking. "So, these are the hunters and huntresses of Beacon."  
Goku asked himself and sweat-dropped. Then a large explosion erupted not too far from him, he quickly went to the direction and saw Team RWBY fighting that metal giant.

He then saw Blake and Weiss dash at one toward the giant, hoping to cut off it's legs to disable it from moving. Weiss then jumped up, and impaled her satchel at the camera of the robot disabling it from seeing, Weiss then jumped out to avoid getting any damage and so did Blake. As the robot stepped back, it raised it's foot and was about to crush Blake, but then a white glyph appeared below Blake enabling her to jump out of the way.

Roman growled and fired rockets at the two. Another white glyph appeared below them, and the both of them back-flipped avoiding the rockets. Then, the robot fired at Weiss, which she wasn't able to dodge and once with contact she was thrown back. But before she had made contact with the ground she fired a yellow glyph towards Blake.

Blake went to the direction of the glyph, and once she stepped on the glyph, she then began to glow yellow. As Roman fired more rockets and bullets at Blake, Blake slashed the rockets and bullets with her Gambol Shroud, as purple waves of her blade was left behind she destroyed the surrounding bullets.

Then, Ruby dashed and yelled, "LADYBUG!" She then ran towards the robot and fired her Crescent Rose to her behind to make fasten her speed. She tried slashing the legs and Blake soon followed, Blake dashed and tried slashing the legs as well. Ruby fired once again to the back to dash towards the robot and Blake dashed towards the robot at the same time as well. The two of them did this simultaneously, as Roman was able to target them, he tried to fire them but then dodged it immediately and jumped outwards.

As Blake and Ruby jumped, Ruby fired her Crescent Rose to her back one more to dash towards the machine and so did Blake. As they made contact with the robot, they slashed the arms at the same time.

Once Roman tried to fire once again at Ruby, Yang then jumped to the head of the robot and tried punching it with all her might.

Roman then dashed back, and made Yang into the columns. Debris flew everywhere, and Yang then fell. The robot then clenched it's fists, and punched Yang right in the gut throwing her into another column and break.

"Yang!" Blake was going to go to her, but was stopped by Ruby. "Don't worry, with each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back!" Ruby told Blake as Yang stood up.

Goku heard this from above, "She's somewhat similar to the Saiyans..." Goku mumbled.

As Roman was about to land another hit at Yang, she then blocked this. Yang's blonde hair then began to glow and seem to rage like fire. Then, Yang's pnce purple eyes turned to raging red. She then landed a punch at the robotic arm and the arm was immediately destroyed.

Goku stared at this, although he wasn't that much amazed.

Then, Roman kicked Yang throwing her back. Then, Blake threw her Gambol Shroud at Yang, enabling her to grab on it and run back at Roman. Weiss then chanted white glyphs at Yang, making white glyphs appear under her enabling her to run much easier.

Once Yang reached the robot, she kicked the robots legs. Roman growled and fired more rockets at the girls. Yang and the others tried dodging it,

Roman smirked and was about to dash at them when suddenly...

Goku then jumped right in front of Roman. He then stood up, and raised his hand.

Roman knew what was going to happen if he did raise his hand, he had to escape. Roman tried to dash away from him, but Goku was faster that the robot. Goku fired a Ki blast at the robot's legs and *BOOOM*! A large explosion erupted and Roman's robot fell to the ground. Roman was unable to move at all, he's robot's legs were bombed off.

Roman grunted as he tried escaping, but then a large creak was heard from behind him. The back of the robot was opened, revealing Roman who was struggling to escape.

Goku then grabbed Roman collar, and looked at him dead in the eye.

"I've had enough of your tricks..." Goku scoffed.

Goku let go of his collar, but Roman was still not able to escape from Goku's strong grasp.

Then, Yang dashed at Roman, "No wait! YANG!" Goku yelled, but then Yang eventually punched Roman in the guts, but Roman then fell into pieces, like broken glass.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, and stared at the broken "Roman".

"Why you!" Roman grunted from behind, making Yang spun around. Yang frowned and fired flames at Roman but then someone shielded him from the flame.

There was a girl who's hair was half pink and the other half brown, the girl's outfit matches her hair and so does her umbrella which she had used to shield Roman.

The girl only smirked at Yang which made her even more angrier, she then dashed at the girl and once she had punched her they then seemed to break into pieces just like a while ago.

Yang growled at this, probably frustrated. Though, Roman escaped.

"Roman escaped once again." Goku said, looking at a different direction which the girls couldn't make out.

Goku looked down, he really does have to train these students...

* * *

**~Hey! So, this is the end of the chapter! Anyways, I actually did some changes in the plot so that Goku could fit in as well. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! ****See ya' later!  
**


	14. Notice

**~Hello guys! Yeah, I wasn't able to update for weeks maybe. Well this isn't my fault this time, my brother brought the laptop for his project in school it's that Thesis thing, maybe you guys know about that. Oh and I'll be skipping some actions. Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

Today was one of those "Tournaments" for the students at Beacon. Goku wasn't able to remember what they call it, but for his terms it was a tournament. He watched from the audience as one of Team JNPR's teammate, Pyrah Nikos is currently fighting at the arena. She was against Team CRDL, only Pyrah was the one who fought the team one versus four.

Goku actually found this a bit interesting, since Pyrah had actually taken down Team CRDL all at once. To the students, Pyrah was one of the strongest young fighters but to Goku, he'd say 4/10. Hey, I'm not being mean here oh anyways as I was saying, after the short fight with Mercury and Pyrah, the students then went back to their respective dorms but Goku went to the training area as usual.

Goku sighed, and sat down.

The wind was cool, Goku couldn't help but stare at the red trees and grass. He had never seen red plants before, but only blue ones like on Planet Namek when he once fought and defeated Frieza.

Goku was thinking of his family, his friends what could've happened to them?

"Hello? Goku?" A voice then rang in his head.

"Huh? King Kai? Oh! King Kai! It's been a while since you last called!" Goku responded cheerfully.

"Goku, about that planet you are on right now. You ok there?" King Kai asked.

"Hmm. Yeah I'm fine, my students here are great!" Goku replied.

"Huh?! Students? What do you mean by that?" King Kai questioned, curious about what happened since he was 'summoned' to that universe.

"Hm? Oh I forgot to tell ya', I'm actually a trainer at a school named Beacon Academy." Goku smiled,

"How were you hired? I mean, you stupid and all..." King Kai asked,

"That's a bit mean King Kai." Goku rubbed his head.

"Yeah yeah, what you were saying." King Kai rolled his eyes.

"Well I actually fought an army of Grimms before, when the headmaster saw this, he quickly hired me to become a trainer." Goku continued.

"Hey King Kai, can I ask you something?" Goku then asked.

"Hm? What is it Goku?"

"How is Gohan and Chi Chi? And my friends, are they alright?" Goku asked worriedly.(A/C: Psst... I'm a ChiChixGoku fan! 3)

"Hmmmm... Let me check.." King Kai replied.

**_Meanwhile, in the DBZ world..._**

Gohan was at home as usual, he was studying once again. Although, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened to his father. It's been weeks or it could be months since he was gone. Everything was normal, but a tad bit of it wasn't.

Gohan had finally finished the task that his mother had given him, "Done mom!" Gohan called grabbing his notebook and showing his work. Chi Chi was cooking lunch for the two of them, doing what a mother is supposed to do.

"Wow Gohan, that was better than before, keep it up!" Chi Chi told him.

"Thanks!" Gohan replied, his cheeks blushed for a bit.

"Hey mom, how's your tummy?" Gohan asked. (A/C: IT'S GOTEN!)

"Oh, it's feeling fine." Chi Chi smiled.

Gohan then sensed something weird out of nowhere, Gohan tensed a bit and looked around. "Hm? What is it Gohan?" Chi Chi asked, noticing the sudden change of his son.

The feeling then faded, Gohan relaxed his muscles.

"Oh it's nothing. Maybe I was just having goose bumps..." Gohan said sheepishly,

"Well okay. You should go back to your studies Gohan." Chi Chi told him.

"Right." Gohan smiled as he left his mom at the kitchen to get back to his studies.

As Gohan sat on his chair, he stared at the large amount of books that laid on his desk. It wasn't the books that stresses him, it was him thinking too much, handling too much thinking in his brain could damage it. Gohan was thinking of his dad, whilst studying.

Gohan then stared outside his window, the cool breeze pass by him. He stared at the endless blue sky,

"When will you come back home dad?" Gohan asked to the skies, thinking that no one will answer him.

Gohan shook his head, and grabbed his pencil and then began to continue his homework...

_**Back in the world of Remnant...**_

"Oh, they're fine Goku." King Kai assured Goku.

"That's good to hear." Goku smiled under his breath.

"Anyways, I have to stop the conversation Goku, contacting you from another universe requires energy!" King Kai stated, Goku could hear him panting in his head.

"Oh Okay, talk to ya' later King Kai!" Goku bid farewell, his voice returning to it's usual tone.

Then, Goku could hear nothing but the silence. Goku sighed once more, he somehow felt lonely.

"Mr. Goku!" A squeaky voice then called, making Goku snap out from his thoughts.

As Goku stood up, he saw Team RWBY approaching him, actually Team RWY since one is missing.

"Oh! Ruby, Yang, Weiss!" Goku greeted them.

"Hey, where's Blake?" Goku stared at the three girls as Blake was missing her spot.

Ruby sighed, "She's in our dorm. She just can't stop thinking of what happened a couple nights ago."

"I see..." Goku said, and crossed his arms.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Goku are you going to the dance this weekend?" Weiss then asked, hoping to break the silence.

"A dance? I'm not very good at dancing, actually I have never danced." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

The girls stared at him, Goku couldn't dance?! That's preposterous!

"Wait a second, you have fought an army of Grimms without breaking a sweat, saved some hostages from a Dust shop and scared the heck out of Roman, and now you have never danced in your life?!" Yang stated, recounting all the fights she had heard and seen of so far.

Goku only blinked at this, "Uuh. Yeah?" Goku wasn't sure of his answer.

All of a sudden, the three of them were upside down, making Goku jump back in surprise.

The girls tried getting up, "That's preposterous!" Weiss exclaimed. Wait, didn't I just said that?

Anyways, Goku smiled sheepishly, "Hehe... You could say that."

"Well like I said, I can't dance." Goku repeated.

"So you aren't coming to the dance this weekend?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know." Goku shrugged.

The girls looked at each other, then formed a circle around them. They then began to whisper something, some of them took a slight peek at Goku then back to what they were whispering about. Goku sweat-dropped, not knowing of what they were talking about. After that, they then began to nod at each other, then they stood up firmly.

"Mr. Goku, how bout' you help us out with for the preparations of the dance this weekend. We could use a little help." Yang proposed.

"Sure!" Goku replied cheerfully.

The girls looked at each other and smiled, "Alrighty then!" Ruby beamed.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Ruby cheered as she then grabbed Goku's wrist and tried dragging him to the ballroom.

* * *

**~Yo! So, this is probably a short chapter just a notice about how Gohan and Chi Chi were doing and that little conversation with King Kai and Goku. We don't want to miss the characters now! Anyways, I have to end it here, HOPE YA' LIKE IT! :3**


	15. Tonight's Dance

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I got a little lazy there ANYWAYS my brother just WON'T LET ME USE THE FRIGGIN' LAPTOP so I wasn't able to update. Hey, you can blame my brother for this one. So, here it is! :)**

* * *

"The dance huh. Nah, I'm not exactly interested in it." Goku stated as he placed a large table to it's position.

Then, Weiss slammed her hand on the desk which Ruby was sitting on.

"I need you to pick a table cloth." Weiss smirked. She then placed two exactly the same cloths on the table.

"Are they both the same?" Ruby couldn't pick one since they look all similar.

"I don't even know why I asked!" Weiss groaned as she realize what she did and walked away.

Yang placed a large speaker on top of the stage, and noticed Ruby not being herself.

"So, have you picked a dress yet?" Yang asked,

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going." Ruby frowned,

"Oh don't worry, she's going." Yang reassured Ruby and winked at Goku,

Yang then looked to the side and noticed Weiss with her, "Weiss! I thought we agreed, NO DOILIES!"

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss clenched her fists and pointed at Yang with frustration.

Goku tried to hold his laugh, because of how these students were acting just like kids. And then again, why wouldn't they act as kids? I mean, they are kids just a bit older that's all. Then, Neptune and Sun then bursted into the door.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked, confused.

"We were thinking about it!" Weiss smiled at Neptune.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune replied.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked, trying to cheer up the girls. Instead, they all glared at him.

"PPFF. Yeah, right..." Ruby scoffed.

"Laugh all you want! I'll be turning heads tomorrow night..." Yang boasted as she crossed her arms.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked,

"Uh. THIS..." Sun said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, Neptune then stepped forward.

"Ignore, for he does not know what he says." Neptune rolled his eyes.

"Hey I may have moved to Mistral but I grew up in Vacuo. Not exactly a shirt and tie kinda' place." Sun stepped forward, blocking Neptune.

The girls glared at her once again, "Yeah, we noticed..." Yang crossed her arms once more.

"So what does Blake think of all this? She's still being all... You know, Blakey?" Sun questioned.

"Obviously." Weiss said, facing the other way to avoid Sun.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said as she then tried to think of something.

"Guys. Trust me, Blake WILL be at the dance tomorrow. Right Mr. Goku?" Yang said with pride, being absolutely sure of what she said.

Goku then heard his name, "Oh! Ummm... YEAH! Yeah... Wait, what did I just said?" He rubbed the back of his head, he wasn't listening to their conversation the whole time. Yang stared at him, "Oh, you mean that. Yeah, she'll go." Goku smiled sheepishly.

Goku and Yang then left the room,

"Oh god. Don't tell me Mr. Goku is on Yang's side..." Weiss panicked.

_..._

Blake was in the library, her once pretty face was all ragged. Her eyes then began to form eye-bags, leaving a bit of a old lady look on her face. Blake tried keeping her eyelids open as she researched on their...I don't know. What is that? Is it a computer? Nah I'll just call it a computer. Anyways she researched on the computer when suddenly, a bright red dot appeared on the monitor.

Blake blinked at this, confused of what it meant. The bright red dot then went up and down, then went to Blake's hand then suddenly disappeared. Blake frowned at this,  
thinking it's some kind of prank that some students were making.

She continued researching of what she was doing, then it appeared again on the back of her hand. It went towards the screen of the computer it went sideways, and then in circles. Blake groaned at this, probably annoyed she slammed the desk and stood up and looked at the students to see if someone was pulling a prank on her. As she checked the students, everyone was going on with their businesses.

Then, the bright red dot appeared on the floor. Her cat senses then began to rise, she tried stepping on the dot but it tried dodging it. It was taunting Blake, which made her want to step on it more.

The dot then turned towards the corner, as Blake followed the dot she then encountered Yang.

"Hello!" Yang greeted with an awkward voice.

"What are you-" Blake was cutoff when Yang then grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk." Yang told her and dashed somewhere else with Blake.

They then entered an empty room, where Yang wanted to talk to Blake in private.

Goku was being Goku as he then walked passed the room where Blake and Yang were.

"Uugh, now that there are exchange students, the students added even MORE. GREAT..." Goku groaned, but then noticed Blake and Yang's Ki in the room.

He walked backwards and to the room where Blake and Yang was, he peeked in the room and saw Yang sitting on the teacher's desk table and Blake walking around in circles.

"I hope she gets a better shot at this." Goku sighed, knowing what Yang was doing.

"Yang if you're going to tell me to stop, then you might as well just save your breathe." Blake crossed her arms.

"I don't want you to stop, I want you to slow down." Yang told her.

"We don't have the luxury, to slow down." Blake tensed.

"It's not a luxury, it's necessity." Yang said.

"The necessity, is stopping Torchwick!" Blake raised her voice a bit.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down, and listen to what I have to say." Yang patted an empty space for Blake to sit down.

"Fine..." Blake said, as she sat down on the table.

Yang took a deep breathe, "Ruby and I grew up in a patch. An island just off the coast of Veil, our parents were Huntsman our dad taught at Signal and our mom would take on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was like Supermom. Baker of cookies and Slayer of Giant Monsters. And then, she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough, Ruby was torn out but I think she is still too young to really get what was going on you know. My dad just kinda', shut down. It wasn't long before I learn why, Summer wasn't the first love he lost. She was the second, the first was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything but I learned that the two of them were had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow. And then she left me with him just after I was born, no one had seen her since." Yang stated, beginning to feel emotional of what she had just told Blake.

Blake and Yang wasn't the only one who was feeling emotional.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

"That question..." Yang sighed.

"Why... I didn't know the answer but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about." Yang said as she then grabbed a chalk and began to draw on the blackboard.

Goku noticed this and tried to figure out what Yang was drawing.

"I would ask anybody if I could if they knew about her. Then, one day I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers or maybe even my mother I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and head out. I must've walked for hours, I had cuts and bruises and I was totally exhausted. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand but I didn't care. I had made it. And then I saw them, those burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler sleeping at the back of a wagon and a stupid girl to exhausted to even cry for help. I might as well would be served on a silver platter, but as luck would have it, our Uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness could've gotten us killed that night..." Yang concluded, as she also finished what she drew on the board.

Blake stood up, almost feeling the same as Yang. "I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me but this is different I'm not a child this isn't just the search for answers I can't just stop now! Yang, I'm the only one who can do this..."

"No you can't do this." Blake then turned to the direction of a voice and saw Goku.

Blake and Yang turned to his direction.

"If you are so desperate in finding Torchwick and wanting to stop all of his plans, then go. Go out there right now, let's see if you can stand a chance against him."  
Goku said.

"Mr. Goku, I can do this! I can fight him!" Blake raised her voice.

"Heck, you can't even keep your eyes open, if you did go out there right now or if Torchwick walks into the room right now you'd be dead before you even know it." Goku told her.

"A true huntress waits for the perfect moment to strike, you can't always get out there and kill yourself. What's the point if your not even ready, your too tired to even fight anymore."

"It's not always about getting yourself killed Blake, it's about being ready before getting into the battle field. Nobody is forcing you to stop, they are asking for you to slow down. Not just for, but also for the people who cared for you..." Goku concluded.

Blake looked down, but then Yang hugged her.

"You know, you actually reminded me of someone... Someone, who thought almost the same as you..." Goku added once more.

Blake was going to tell something to Goku, but then he disappeared.

_That night..._

"Oh you look beautiful!" Yang jumped up and down as she took a good look at her little sister.

Ruby wore a red dress, with black strips on the side. "Look, can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby tried to comfort herself since her dress was squeezing her waist. She struggled on trying to walk while Yang couldn't help but laugh.

"Uugh, I know how that feels..." Goku then entered the room, he wore a blue tuxedo.

"Mr. Goku! You came?!" Ruby smiled.

"Well, I had no choice." Goku sighed in defeat as Yang chuckled.

"At least I'm not alone..." Ruby sighed in relief.

_Meanwhile,_

Sun wore a grey shirt but had a tie, "Uugh. Stupid dumb neck trap!" Sun struggled as he tried adjusting his tie.

"I knew you'd look better with the tie." A soft voice said from behind, which made Sun turn to the direction of the voice.

There was Blake, she wore a black dress which reached to her knee and a see-through shoulder dress. Hey, NOT THAT SEE-THROUGH...

Blake then wrapped her arms around Sun's arms and they then went to the party room, "So does this mean were going... Together?" Sun asked, blushing.

"Technically, though my first aid was spoken for." Blake replied. _(A/N: I did not know what that meant...)_

.

At the party, Goku, Yang, Ruby and Weiss watched as Blake enjoyed the night. Blake then looked towards them, and beamed a smile Goku and the girls have never had seen before.

"Told ya' she would come." Yang smiled.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss said as well.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby then asked.

"Just have fun!" Yang said as she and Weiss left Goku and Ruby,

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid clothes and into my hood now?" Ruby asked once again, but no one answered her question. Goku only chuckled at this, though he actually felt the same as she did.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" Prof. Ozpin then asked,

"Oh! No, everything's fine." Ruby told him.

"I'm just not kind of umm... Fancy pancy dancy girl." Ruby replied.

"Well you can't spend your entire time on the battlefield, even if you wanted to." Prof. Ozpin told her.

"Yeah, that lesson has been floating around a lot lately." Ruby pouted ash she crossed her arms. "If you think about, fighting and dancing aren't so different." Prof.  
Ozpin said.

"Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom would merely lead to a swollen foot." Ozpin chuckled.

"Or a twisted ankle..." Ruby added.

"It's not everyday that friends come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds. But it's nights like these that could help them even stronger than ever.  
Nights like these are one that we could never forget." Ozpin concluded...

* * *

**~Hey! Hope you guys liked this, anyways I don't know if there are going to be shipping here and some of you didn't want any shipping so there won't be. So I have to end it here guys! BYE!**


	16. Dance Infiltration

**A/N: Hey guys! OH FINALLY! My brother is finally done with his Thesis stuff and NOW I can updated more often! Anyways, so this chapter is on Dance Dance Infiltration episode of RWBY. So, anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

As everyone chatted with other students and danced, Goku couldn't help but struggle in his tuxedo. This has to be much worse than training in the Hyper-Bolic Time Chamber.  
But, this was totally worth it. The smiles on the student's face did lightened him up a little. Well at least he's not the only one who's struggling.

He couldn't help but laugh as well at what Juane's was wearing.

Goku didn't know how to dance, so all he could do was just watch. Until, he sensed something strange.

There was a strange Ki that was outside,

At first Goku thought that these people were just one of military who were guarding the school. But then, he sensed this person's Aura was strange and presented a fiery Aura, which made Goku worry.

This person's Aura was totally different from the military, which the military presented a bit of purple and blue. Which meant that these men were cautious, but this one is completely different.

This began to bother him, so he couldn't help but to go outside to see what was going on.

He stepped outside the ballroom, and went to the balcony.

As he tried sensing the direction of the Ki, he caught something in the corner of his eye.

What seemed to be a girl, jumped from roof to roof. He then saw Ruby running after the mysterious girl.

"Well, I just can't leave this to her huh..." Goku mumbled to himself, and used Instantaneous Movement closer to the figure, but had a safe distance from the girl.

As Goku followed the mysterious girl from a distance, he saw Ruby who grabbed her Crescent Rose, and started to follow the figure.

"I'm not the only one who saw this..." Goku thought to himself, and jumped down from a roof.

He landed down on the ground, and tried not to make the slightest noise possible.

Luckily, he landed on a shortcut towards the building that the girl went.

He used Instantaneous Movement into the building, and tried to track down the girl.

He followed the Ki, and found that she went inside an elevator with two other Ki, but then these two Ki were easily knocked out, Goku guessed.

"Wow, this girl is dangerous." Goku muttered to himself.

He went to the elevator where the girl went, and saw guards which lay on the floor.

He bent down and checked if they were still alive,

Their pulse was still beating, which meant they were just knocked out cold.

Goku sighed in relief, but didn't want to wake up the guards just yet. He followed the girl, who went to the upper floor.

As Goku reached the upper floor, Goku tried to be as quiet as possible,

He saw the girl who was typing something on the computers. "Hmm." Goku hummed, as he sensed Ironwood's Ki approaching the building which he and the girl was in.

Goku then stood up, "Hey!" He called out, which made the girl flinch and look at him.

The girl didn't say a word, "I don't think that you're one of those staff members here-" Goku was cutoff when she suddenly grabbed something from her pocket, and suddenly icicles appeared in mid-air. The girl threw her hand forward, controlling the icicles to shoot at him.

Goku only raised his hand, and stopped the icicles from making contact to him.

He then clenched his fists and the icicles suddenly disappeared.

The girl was surprised at this, she then spun around and her clothes began to light up, blades then appeared onto her palms.

Goku wasn't a bit surprised he only stared down the girl, who jumped up and then three black arrows appeared in her hands, which seemed that the girl was using a bow. The girl then shot the arrows at Goku, Goku only stared at the arrows and grabbed each one like the speed of light before it all withered away. The girl was shocked at this and knew that this man was going to be a problem.

Goku stared down at the girl, "Who are you? And Why are you here?" He questioned.

Then, the elevator opened and there stepped out Ruby, who struggled with her dress with her Crescent Rose.

"Mr. Goku?!" Ruby was surprised to see their trainer.

"Hmm... So I wasn't the only one who noticed this." Goku thought, and sensed another Ki approaching.

"Ironwood." Goku said to himself.

As Ironwood entered the room, he saw Ruby and Goku.

Ironwood was confused at this,

* * *

**~Hello guys! So yeah, this is just a short chapter since I had skipped the whole Juane and his stuff, stuff. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! BYE! :3**


	17. Guard of the Day

**A/N: Hello guys, yeah for the last couple days I haven't updated. And guess what? My brother is bringing the laptop again so I can't actually update! Uugh, anyways please don't get mad at me, so here is the chapter!**

* * *

After what happened in that building, Ironwood had questioned Goku and Ruby several times, since Ironwood actually saw them inside the building, it was hard for Goku and Ruby and especially Goku since Ironwood actually spoke in a fluent and formal way which Goku did and never will understand the meaning of 'formal'. After that night Ruby was a bit scared since one of the best general grew suspicious of her and her team.

Goku on the other hand, well... Nothing actually happened to him, Goku was just being Goku as usual, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!

Anyways, today was supposed to be one of Goku's day off, but unfortunately for him, since he was one of the strongest fighters so far, he had to guard the students.

Goku groaned as he walked around the school, (I don't know why but I just put that there)

Well had to say, the students in this academy as well as the staff, are weak to him. I mean, bullets and cannons has no effect on him.

And to add that up, they were dealing with the creatures Grimms, which spawns endlessly, nonstop.

.

As Goku walked around the academy, he remembered about the student's field-trip and that he had to go to the Ampa Theater, which where the students gather and listen to the announcement about this field-trip that Ozpin had planned for his students.

He looked around, there were different students the others were exchange students from different kingdoms from this world of Remnant.

Glynda and Ozpin stepped onto the stage, "Quiet, quiet please." Glynda told the students.

"Professor Ozpin would like to share some few words before we begin..." Glynda announced as she then stepped back for Ozpin.

"Today we stand together, united." Ozpin started,

"Mistral, Atlis, Vacuo, Vale, the four kingdoms of Remnant."

Suddenly a voice began to echo in his head, "Hey, Goku? Are you there?"

"Hmm? King Kai?" Goku responded.

"Ah! Goku, thank goodness you're still doing fine." King Kai sighed in relief.

"So, what's up King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Well Goku, about returning you back to our universe it actually took a lot of time and by a lot Goku, I mean A LOT..." King Kai sweat-dropped.

"What do you mean King Kai?" This started to scare Goku a bit.

"Uum... You see... The Kai are doing all their best to get you back, but teleporting from one universe to another takes up loads and loads of loads of LOADS! Of hard work Goku, it's completely different from communicating from a universe to another just like now." King Kai explained.

"How long?" Goku asked.

"Here at our universe Goku, it'll take seven years..." King Kai began to sweat a lot.

"WHAT?! SEVEN YEARS?! That's too long King Kai!" Goku panicked.

"Yeah, I know Goku. But actually, there is another chance that you could get back to our universe Goku, it is that the one who summoned you to that universe could return you back to our universe. Well the only way you could do that, is to find the one who summoned you, and ask that person to summon you back." King Kai stated.

"Have you found anyone or something that summoned you there Goku?" King Kai asked.

"No, not really King Kai. It's actually pretty hard than what it looks like, you see, these people, generate Aura and each are different from each other which I am trying to fully understand." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"I see, now I have to end the conversation for now Goku, like I said before, it takes a lot of Ki to communicate from another universe. Wish you luck Goku," King Kai concluded.

After that, Goku couldn't hear anymore of King Kai's advice,

He ten noticed that Ozpin's announcement was already finished, he looked around and saw that the students began to scatter towards the floating holograms.

He noticed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang on the side, they were with Prof. Ozpin.

Goku didn't want to interrupt them, since he had enough being questioned formally.

After Ozpin's conversation with Team RWBY, he then approached Goku. Goku gulped,

"Mr. Goku, may I ask you another favor?" Ozpin asked,

"Oh! Uuh... Sure," Goku replied.

"About Team RWBY, I need you to keep an eye on them the most. They'll be going on a mission no other students here I allow them to do, do I have your trust on this one Goku?" Ozpin questioned, staring at Goku straight in the eyes, which made Goku flinch for a second.

"Yeah, you have my trust." Goku answered.

"Good, now I must leave you for now Goku, I have other things to do. Good luck." Ozpin bid farewell as he went off somewhere probably to his office.

Goku then stared at Team RWBY, it seems that Ozpin had depended on him and the girls more than any student here in Beacon.

Goku then went off.

* * *

**~Hey guys! So, like I said above, my brother is going to bring the laptop because of this some kind of 'Defense' after their Thesis. HE DIDN'T TELL ME! So, another reminder I already said this in the previous Author's note, that there might be some errors with my grammar or vocabulary or something with my writing, please tell me, I really want to improve my writing. Now, I hope you liked this chapter, see you guys later! :D**


	18. First Watch

**A/N: HELLO GUYS! GUESS WHAT? I CAN FINALLY UPDATE! AAAGh! Our brother is still doing his Thesis, but fortunately our old laptop, (a pink and fabulous one) started working, ****which didn't work for a very long time but still, IT WORKED! Now, whenever this white laptop (that I am using right now) is being used by my brother I could just update in the pink one and when there are times when I didn't download, it might be because I'm really busy or my dad is still working on the laptop or... I am just being a completely lazy goofball... ANYWAYS, let's start!**

* * *

It was the time, Goku was going to do what Prof. Ozpin assigned him with. He had to act as somewhat a Watch Guard and make sure that every student and groups are alright. He had to focus on Team RWBY the most, so he flew to Mountain Glenn, where Prof. Ozpin told him where Team RWBY's mission is. He landed on an abandoned skyscraper and watched from above,

He could sense five or six to be exact, Ki from the distance. He could sense it clearly, though the sixth one had the Ki of what seemed to be a dog.

Goku shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking something adorable right now. (He's thinking about what dog might it be)

There, he saw a jet that took off and headed back to Beacon to fetch other groups to certain places.

"Hmmm..." Goku hummed.

Goku continued to stand guard, he could sense other groups from far distances and since some fellow trainers like him in Beacon taught him what Aura was, he could know whether the students are in danger or not.

Goku closed his eyes, sensing Team RWBY's Ki tensing up, which meant that they must've already encountered some Grimm.

Already from the distance, he could hear the sound of gun-shots, the sound of blades slashing through the fleshes of Grimms, and the sound of Dust._(is there even something like that?)_ Goku looked down, and saw a pack of Ursas below him.

"Hm, it's not bad to at least lessen up the Grimms." Goku thought to himself and jumped down from the building,

He then came face to face with an Ursa,

He then switched to his fighting positions, as he heard the growls of Grimms.

As three of the Ursa charged at him rapidly, Goku jumped outwards, then charged at the rapidly approaching Grimms. As he neared the first one, he effortlessly dodged the Ursa's claw, then a swift punch in the chest, which then sliced the Grimm in half. The second Ursa charged at him, and tried to slash him with one of it's sharp claws but these were easily jettisoned to the side as Goku swiftly pushes each to his side. He then took a kick at the abdomen and once again like the first one sliced it in half as well.

The third approached him, it dashed towards him, Goku didn't move a bit, but only threw his fist at the Ursa's face, which decapitated the Grimm. As the rest of the Ursa surrounded him, Goku only crossed his arms, and watched each movements of the pack. As all Ursa dashed at him all at once, Goku threw his arms to the side, then a sudden burst of Ki surge through the Ursas' bodies, causing each one to slice in half.

Once all of the Ursas' bodies fell to the ground, Goku only wiped off the dirt on his Gi.

"Didn't take that long." Goku mumbled to himself, hoping for a much fiercer fight.

Suddenly, he could hear the barks of what seemed to be a dog.

Goku spun around, and saw a small dog with black and white fur that covered it's small little body. The dog approached him, Goku was surprised at this. Seeing that there was a dog that was in a place where Grimms roam around, wow.

"Hey there little guy!" He knelt down as the dog circled around him and its tail wagging with joy.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, as the dog then sat in front of him. Goku couldn't help but pat the dog in the head, it was really cute after all and you know how Goku copes with animals.

As he pat the dog he then rubbed it behind the ears,

"Aaww!" Goku laughed as he rubbed the dog in the belly.

"DOGGY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice then yelled out, making Goku look up.

As the voice approached them, Goku saw Ruby.

"Mr. Goku!" Ruby was surprised to see their trainer at Mountain Glenn.

"Oh Ruby, is he yours?" Goku asked as the dog continued to circle around him playfully.

"Thank goodness you found him, aw! Don't you ever run away from me again!" Ruby told the dog as she hugged the dog.

Then, Yang, Blake and Weiss came into the scene, with a Huntsman with them.

"Next time Ruby, don't leave your pets inattentively." Yang told Ruby as she hugged the dog.

Ruby blushed a bit, embarrassed, "Hehe..." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh! Mr. Goku!" Weiss was surprised as she saw Goku.

"Hmm... Well it was no joke I sensed six Ki." Goku laughed.

He then noticed a man with them he had messy green hair and brown eyes, which was hard to see since his glasses reflected the beam of light.

"Who are you?" The man asked Goku,

"I'm Son Goku, but you could just call me Goku sir." Goku replied with his usual Son Grin.

"I am Bartholomew Oobleck, but call me Oobleck as well." Oobleck greeted him.

"Hmm... Where is your students? Have you sent them somewhere else?" Oobleck asked him.

"Actually, I don't have any groups with me." Goku told him.

"Then what are you doing here?" Oobleck asked.

"I'm suppose to be something like a watch guard Prof. Ozpin assigned me to do so, just in case something goes wrong." Goku replied.

Barth them started to hum a bit, he then looked around him, and observe his every detail, even the Gi that he was wearing, he made sure that everything was written in in his notebook. "I've been hearing stories from other students that you actually defeated an army of Grimms without putting any effort to it." Oobleck said as he adjusted his eye-glasses.

"Yeah Mr. Oobleck! They were all true! We saw it all for ourselves, he didn't even break a sweat." Ruby beamed.

"So it was true..." Barth then wrote this down on his notebook.

"Hmm... I wonder what will happen if Mr. Goku actually went to his strongest form yet!" Yang thought out loudly.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I think he might destroy Remnant..." Weiss joked,

"Why would I destroy this world?" Goku asked,

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"So aren't you suppose to check on the other students Mr. Goku?" Oobleck questioned.

"It's alright. I could sense their energy from millions of miles away, and if something goes wrong, I'll just teleport there immediately." Goku explained to Oobleck.

"My..." Oobleck then wrote this down on his note-book.

"So, how are you girls doing so far?" Goku asked as Oobleck continued to write on his notebook.

"We could handle it so far, but not everything." Yang said, her voice turning into somewhat a serious tone.

"Mr. Goku, how bout' you come with us!" Ruby asked as she smiled in a sheepish way.

"Well why me? You do have your Huntsman with you, so I guess you could be alright, and plus Yang said that you girls can handle it." Goku said.

"Hmm..." Ruby then spun around and hummed at the same time.

She was thinking really hard,

"Anyways, I have to continue being the 'watch guard' for the day, you guys should camp somewhere. It's getting dark not too soon." Goku told the girls as he looked up to the sky as the sun then began to settle.

"Well, see ya' later!" Goku bid farewell as he flew up and towards a building. Team RWBY waved at him as he left,

"He can fly?" Oobleck then began to wonder.

"I know right?" Ruby smiled as she hugged the small dog. _( I don't know the name of the dog.)_

...

It was night-time, the sun had already set, and the moon rose up to the night sky as the stars began to shine in what seemed to be an endless black abyss. Goku only stared at the moon, he had noticed this ever since his first night at Beacon. The moon was seemingly like pieces of broken glass that floated in the black sky. From above the buildings, it was a beautiful view to go star gazing.

He figured that Gohan would have loved the view, since he loved to star gaze.

He began to miss his family,

And that he had to wait for a long time to get back to his home,

Or not...

* * *

**~Hello guys! So, I have no idea if this is a short one or not cause I don't really pay attention to the words and all but anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! See ya' guys soon! :3**


	19. Suspicions

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah so what I told you was already in the previous A/N but I just want to thank the people there in the reviews that the dog's name was Zwei. If you are reading this right now (the people who told me the dog's name) thanks, really appreciate it. I think that questions like that might appear in the future and guys like I said before I am still not a very good writer so excuse me. Anyways, let us start...**

* * *

_Back at Vale, (Beacon Academy)_

Ironwood gazed at the night sky as the stars twinkled like diamonds above. He heard footsteps that approached him,

There, Glynda approached him, curious of why he was outside tonight.

"Trouble sleeping?" Glynda asked.

"I'm almost at the moment..." Ironwood replied as he turned his head.

"Oh yes... Logically you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Glynda stated with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Glynda finally gotten a bit serious.

"I trusted him for years, we both have I just... I can't help but feel... That he's keeping us in the dark." Ironwood said.

"Oh... Don't be ridiculous. You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark." Glynda said.

"That makes it worse. I refuse to believe that the man that I have trusted for so long would act so... Passively." Ironwood looked down.

"You're a good person James... And you always do, what's best for the people." Glynda reassured him as she placed her hand on Ironwood's shoulder.

"It's admirable, but at high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it. Ozpin has experienced what the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering..." Glynda added, as she removed her hand from Ironwood's shoulder.

The two couldn't help but think deeply,

"Glynda, about this man, Goku... Can we trust him?" Ironwood asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"I'm not sure, even Ozpin has kept things from me ever since he showed up. But the way Ozpin was acting, it must've been important information..." Glynda replied.

"You should get some sleep, it's been a long day after all." Glynda told him once more before she left him.

Ironwood couldn't help but think...

_At Mountain Glenn..._

Ruby took the first guard to watch the night, although despite that she was exhausted, she was glad that Goku was doing the same as well she had guessed. Back at Goku's point of view, Goku continued to watch the night sky, but at the same time, trying to focus on the students' Ki while doing so. It wasn't very an exhausting day for Goku since he was hoping for a much challenging fight and tests his limits, you know how Saiyans could be.

_Back at Team RWBY's camp,_

Yang's eyes were wide open.

"Hey Blake, you awake?" She asked hoping for an answer.

"Yeah..." Blake replied softly.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress?" Yang asked.

"Like, who is he trying to say?" She added.

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake responded,

"Are you sure?" Yang questioned as Blake thought deeply with her question.

"No." Blake replied.

Yang slides back into her mattress, and grew curious of why Mr. Oobleck asked them why they wanted to be a huntress.

"Weiss? You awake?" She asked Weiss this time.

"Of course I'm awake you two were talking..." Weiss groaned which made Yang flinch a bit.

"And I think he... When I said that I wanted to honor my family's name, I didn't really think I meant it... But it's not what you think, I'm not stupid, I'm fully aware of what my father has done for the Schnee Dust company. Since he took control, our business was operated for a... Well, grey area." Weiss explained.

"That's how you put it lightly..." Blake said with an exhausted voice.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job at Atlis, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss got up, then lied back down on her mattress. (WTF?)

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right, I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor usually, he always assured me that what we were doing, would make the world a better place. But of course what he's idea for a perfect future, turned out to be, not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were guided as the most noble warriors in the world. They were always fighting for good, and I never really thought passed that, when I leave the Academy what will I... How can I endure so many years of hate?.." Blake concluded.

"Blake, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not the one that backs down from a challenge Blake." Yang reassured her,

"But I am! I do it all the time, when you learned I was a Faunus I didn't know what to do so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a partner I ran, even my semblance, I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit and only to run away..." Blake crossed her arms.

"At least you two have something that drives you," Yang rolled to face the two of them,

"I just kinda' always, go with the flow you know. That's fine, I mean that's who I am. But how long can I do that for? I only wanted to be a Huntress not really, because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure, I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. Not all be a good thing, being a Huntress just happened to be aligned with that." Yang concluded, as she, Weiss and Blake struggled with their lives with a calm bonfire.

"I'm not like Ruby, she always wanted to be a Huntress it's like what she said, she dream't about being one of the heroes in the books. Helping people, and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return. Even though she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trains so hard to get where she is today..." Yang admired Ruby's personality.

"Well she is still just a kid," Weiss said.

"She's only two years younger, were all kids." Blake added.

"Well, not anymore." Yang corrected them.

"I mean, look where we are, in the middle of a war zone aimed to the teeth?" Yang said.

"It's a life we chose." Blake told Yang.

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized image of being Huntresses in our heads. But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect people. And whatever we want, we have to come seconds..." Weiss concluded.

.

Goku suddenly felt Ki that were approaching, although these Ki were never actually approaching him, but actually these Ki were just near him. He then sensed Ruby's aura which followed this Ki. Goku began to grow suspicious, he looked down from the skyscraper which he was on, then he suddenly heard a large crack then a sudden burst of dust.

There he saw Ruby's Crescent Rose, which was currently being in a sniping state, and Zwei, Ruby's dog.

"What the..." Goku got curious as he flew downwards.

Zwei whimpered as he looked down the hole,

"What's wrong boy?" He asked.

Zwei barked as he led Goku towards the hole,

Goku then sensed Ruby's Ki being dragged.

He figured that Ruby must've fallen into the hole,

"Stay here. Go get some help." Goku told the dog, hoping that Zwei would understand him.

After talking to the dog, Goku jumped down the hole.

Yang stretched her arms, she then approached Weiss who was having a beauty sleep.

"Hey Weiss. It's you're... Ruby?" Yang noticed that Ruby's mattress was empty.

All of a sudden, Zwei then ran towards Yang, as he then whimpered.

"Zwei?" Yang was confused of why Zwei wasn't with Ruby.

Weiss and Blake got up, noticing Yang and Zwei.

"What's going?" Blake asked, exhaustively.

"Grab you weapons..." Oobleck ordered out of nowhere,

"Your leader may be in trouble..."

* * *

**~CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I'm being a prick right now, anyways not that much to say here so, I hope you guys liked this chapter so far! See ya' guys later! :3**


	20. Chasing Trains

**Author: Hello guys! So right now I am making this chapter in the pink and fabulous laptop, yeah so last chapter there was a cliffhanger and I'm sure you guys are fully aware of that or that you aren't reading the Author's note. Anyways let's just get on with the chapter! :3**

* * *

As Goku jumped down the hole, and landed on what seemed to be a building, Goku stood up and observed his surroundings. He looked around, there were buildings that seemingly going to collapse not too long.

"There's an underground city? That's new to me..." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"HEY!" Someone called from behind, which made Goku tense up.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?!" A Faunus yelled.

"Uum. Have you seen a girl with black short hair and black blouse and skirt with a red cape?" Goku asked.

"So you know her... Too bad." The Faunus said, as he brought up his gun and pulled the trigger. As the Faunus pulled the trigger, Goku only stood there and quickly caught the bullet.

"Wha-" The Faunus was cutoff as GOku knocked him out unconscious.

"Can't have you following me now..." Goku said as he then sneaked inside what was behind the door.

Goku tried to be as quiet as possible as he sensed Ruby's Ki and Torchwick's Aura.

He then used Instant Transmission to get from places to places to avoid the passing Faunus.

As Ruby was pushed to the ground, Torchwick laughed.

"Wow, you are much more manageable without that hoover sized gardening tool." Torchwick chuckled.

Ruby tried to stand up, and tried to hit him but Torchwick easily dodged this.

"They really relied too much on their weapons." Goku mumbled to himself.

Goku then sensed an approaching Ki,

"Hey!" A group of Faunus approached him, and drew their weapons.

"Looks like you'll end up like that girl over there..." The first Faunus said.

Goku then stood up,

"Oh, I can manage." Goku smirked.

.

There was a sudden screams of men as Torchwick toyed around with Ruby, making him stop and look.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Torchwick yelled at one of the Faunus who tried to run away from something.

"SIR! HE'S BACK!" One screamed as he tried to shoot someone but obviously failed.

Roman then spotted something on the corner of his eye.

There was a man who began to approach him.

Roman recognized the man.

"Uugh!" Roman groaned, as Ruby took this opportunity to escape from Roman's grasp.

She jumped on Roman's head, to keep him distracted, then began to run as fast as she could.

"Would somebody kill her!" Roman yelled as he raised his cane and aimed at Ruby.

Soon, the Faunuses followed as they began to shoot at Ruby.

Ruby desperately tried to dodge the bullets, once she reached Goku's point, she hid behind him.

Roman then switched his target at Goku,

He then started shooting at Goku, but Goku never flinched at all.

He only stood there, and caught all of the bullets as if he was playing catch.

Roman groaned once again as he's cane ran out of bullets to shoot at Goku,

"Attach this cart and spread the word. Were starting the train..." Roman ordered a Faunus.

"But were not finished!" The Faunus retorted. This made Roman get irritated.

He then forced his cane to the Faunus' throat, "Do it... OR YOUR FINISHED." Roman threatened as he then let go of the Faunus as the Faunus coughed.

Ruby sighed in relief, though she had expected that Goku would actually come for her, she figured.

She then noticed a group of Faunus which aimed at her and were about to shoot.

Then a sudden explosion erupted from their behind, making them jump out of the way because of the impact. As the smoke cleared, Ruby was overjoyed with what she saw. She then saw her team.

There Yang was beaming, "RUBY!" Yang stretched out her arms as Ruby dashed towards her and hugged her.

"Mr. Goku!" Blake called out as Goku walked towards them.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Listen, Torchwick's got all sort of weapons and robots down there," Ruby explained as Blake reached her Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"What?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. And it seems that they're heading somewhere." Goku said as he pointed at the moving train.

"Aw, that's ridiculous, these tunnels were sealed and it leads to a dead end." Oobleck said with his usual fast speech.

"GET TO YOUR PLACES WERE LEAVING NOW!" Torchwick yelled in a megaphone as the train then was about to enter a cave.

"Well they are moving fast." Goku said as he looked at the train that entered a cave.

"So what do we do?" Weiss questioned.

"I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck stated.

"We are stopping that train!" Ruby said as she drew out her Crescent Rose which became a sniping scythe.

.

"COME ON!" Goku yelled as they jumped on to of the train.

"Where do you think they're heading?" Blake asked.

"It seems they're heading for Vale. I could sense a pack of Ki in the distance." Goku said as he looked up ahead.

"Oh my gosh." Oobleck mumbled.

.

"Boss they've made it on the train!" A faunus told Roman as he sat down.

"Uugh. THEN GRAB SOME CARGO, AND GET THEM OFF THE TRAIN!" Roman yelled at him as if it was the most obvious solution yet.

The Faunus nodded and went off to what Roman ordered him to.

"Man, animals everyone of them. Not you though, your great." Roman told the Faunus who had fangs. The Faunus only nodded and continued to drive the train.

.

As Team RWBY, Dr. Oobleck and Goku were on top of the train, Goku then heard something.

"What is that beeping sound?" He asked as he poked around to find where the beeping source.

"Uum. Professor!" Weiss called to Dr. Oobleck.

"It's DOCTOR!" Oobleck corrected her,

"What's that?" Weiss asked as she pointed on what seemed to shape like an hourglass with wires that were attached all around it.

"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck pointed as the girls then jumped back in shock.

"Badies up ahead." Goku reminded the girls as they looked up and saw a group of Faunuses who tried approaching them.

"Well I did expect them to go-" Oobleck was cutoff as the bomb seemed to power up.

"Easy on us... TIME TO GO!" Oobleck continued what he was saying. The girls then jumped to the other side of the train and soon followed Goku and Oobleck.

"Blake you have to cutoff the loose! He'll kill us all!" Oobleck told Blake, "GOT IT!" Blake responded as she jumped down and drew out her Gambol Shrouds and was about to cut off the attachments.

But before her blades even reached the metal, the cart then got separated from the train, then exploded in flames.

"It detached itself!" Blake told Oobleck, "WHAT?!" Oobleck was shocked as he saw the burning cart.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on his train..." Yang added.

"That's not good..." Oobleck mumbled,

"Uum, neither is this!" Ruby alerted Oobleck,

"Another bomb?!" Blake asked in surprise.

Goku then checked the other side of the train, "Well, he really wants us off of this train." Goku sighed as he opened the latched and saw another bomb that was setup.

"THEY ALL HAVE BOMBS!" Oobleck told the girls.

The bomb then began to power up, then the cart then loosened by itself which reminded the girls to get to the other side of the train. Team RWBY immediately jumped to the other cart,

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang complained as she watched the cart blow up.

"Up ahead!" Goku yelled at the girls, which made them look to the direction Goku told them.

As the Faunuses approached them slowly, a girl then appeared from the latch, "GET THE HUMAN!" the Faunus ordered.

The girls then drew up their weapons,

Ruby drew her Crescent Rose,

Weiss drew her Myrtenaiser,

Blake drew out her Gambol Shroud and

Yang prepared her Cecilia Embers.

"Well, let's see what you got." Goku said as he switched his position to his fighting stance.

As a Faunus approached Yang, Yang quickly disarmed him by swiping off his feet, before Yang was about to land a punch on the Faunus she winked at him before continuing her punch. Blake then dashed towards the Faunuses, slashing her way through, she then slashed the first Faunus in sight, then dashed and swung her blade across the Faunus which was at her behind. She then dashed towards another Faunus then slashed him off the train. Weiss then began to dash into the gap which Blake had created, as Weiss dashed towards the gap, a trail of ice followed her making anyone in the ice's trail freeze. As Weiss stopped, she then dashed towards a Faunus at her right, and disarmed each one of them by fencing off their guns and weapons. Ruby then spun her scythe to the side, as she pulled the trigger, she then shot off towards the group of Faunus. Using the momentum of the scythe she dashed and slashed each Faunus in her way.

As Goku and Oobleck looked back towards the cart that had loosened itself, the bomb went off and exploded the cart. The cart then flew off to the ceiling, the impact then created a crater, which lead to the falling of Grimms.

"WHOA!" Goku was surprised as different shapes of Grimms then fell from the crater.

The Grimms then began to follow the moving train, as they sensed flesh that was on it.

"Oh dear..." Oobleck stared at what seemed to be an endless abyss of Grimms.

"He's leading Grimms into the city!" Oobleck told the girls.

"WHAT!" Weiss couldn't believe it.

"IT'S THE CARTS, WHEN IT DETACHES IT EXPLODES CREATING OPENINGS FOR THE GRIMMS!" Oobleck yelled.

"THAT'S INSANE!" Blake yelled out,

As the cart then began to detach, Oobleck then ordered the girls. "WE HAVE TO HURRY! YOU THREE GO INSIDE THE TRAIN AND STOP THOSE BOMBS!"

"What about us?!" Ruby asked.

"We are going to stop this train!" Oobleck responded as he placed his hands on his waists.

"Yeah I know. I said that earlier." Ruby sweat-dropped.

As Yang, Weiss and Blake entered the train, Ruby, Dr. Oobleck and Goku were left outside. AS the trio ran ahead, one of Ironwood's line of defense were brought to life

"UP AHEAD!" Mr. Oobleck alerted Ruby and Goku.

Then, a giant robot then began to run towards them.

"WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" Oobleck cried out.

"Wow, you guys have a lot going on with these Grimm business and that Roman business. Well, by the looks of it, there's no holding back now." Goku said as he tensed up.

"What are you talking about Mr. Goku?!" Ruby questioned.

Goku then began to yell, as he was gathering energy. A sudden burst of energy surrounded him, making Dr. Oobleck and Ruby force to brace for impact.

Then a sudden explosion erupted, making Ruby and Dr. Oobleck stare.

As the smoke cleared, there stood Goku, but is it really Goku?

Goku didn't have jet-black hair anymore. He had burning gold hair, and his eyes turned turquoise.

"WHOA! When did you dyed your hair that fast?!" Ruby asked as she stared in awe,

"I didn't dyed it, it's a power-up." Goku replied.

He then changed to his fighting stance, Dr. Oobleck then joined him.

As the first robot approached them Goku suddenly disappeared in mid-air, he then appeared in front of the robot. He then punched the robot in the upper part, making it slice in half. As the metal giant fell down, another group of the same robots then approached him. Goku then raised his hand as the robots then began to near him. Then all of a sudden, a strong wave of energy went right passed the robots, making each one slice in half. The wave didn't end until each robots were sliced and cleared out of the way.

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby squealed as she finally saw Goku's full power.

"Then there I was, hoping to get a challenge, but then I used too much of my power and ended it too quickly." Goku groaned.

Goku then remembered the Grimms that were still following them,

Goku tensed up,

Even though he had defeated an army of Grimms with ease before, doesn't always mean he could defeat a seemingly endless pack of Grimms in a flash...

* * *

**~Hey guys! So I guess this chapter is long enough for the story, anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter! SEE YA'!**


	21. No Brakes

**ALRIGHT GUYS, so if you're new to this story you might think that this chapter is kinda different than the last ones. Reason with that is because I re-edited this chapter in the hopes to make it better and longer. For now I'm planning to change some chapters and somehow re-align them properly with this story while I am still trying to complete watching RWBY, ANYWAYS HERE WE GO…**

**Also you would notice that the fights here does not quite match the episode in RWBY, it was made that way to show Goku's influence on these girls! ^^**

* * *

_No Brakes_

Blast after blast, another Grimm disappeared from sight.

Ruby stared at the man before them, his once jet black hair was now glowing a fiery yellow color, as if it was raging fire. Ruby had seen something similar like this before, but never this intense. It was shocking to see this sudden transformation from their trainer, and it was quite intimidating even to Dr. Oobleck himself.

Oobleck fixed his glasses as he stared in awe, strange yellow glowing beams flashed before their eyes and suddenly, another group of Grimms were gone from their sight.

Goku continuously aimed at the jet black creatures, a bright yellow aura surrounding him.

He landed once more onto the train and took a deep breath,

It has been a while since he has gone into this form.

But with this, it was far too easy, but the job had to be done…

He was surprised as even more Grimms began to pool behind the train, seemingly endless, but he kept his chin up and fired more Ki blasts at the creatures.

"He looks so much like my sister now," Ruby stared in awe as she watched Goku ascend from the train and charged at the trains.

"How did he…"

Like the speed of light, Goku appeared in front of the large group of Grimms and fired a larger Ki blast at them, the Grimms quickly dissipated like dust, but only more Grimms entered the scene. "Gee, how many of these things are there?" Goku huffed as he continued his attacks, occasionally throwing a few kicks and punches just to satisfy his fighting needs.

He could still sense the three girls inside the train, he smirked, "Well, this is the perfect time to test their skills…"

"Hey! Dr. Oobleck! Mind looking ahead of the train for me?" He grinned as he turned his head to turn at the two.

"Oh! Uhh… Sure, I mean- ofcourse," Oobleck finally snapped out of his daze and turned ahead. The tunnel seemed endless, but this train was going somewhere so there had to be a way out of here, unless the driver of this train was suicidal.

"Mr. Goku! The others just got inside the train!" Ruby yelled at Goku while he knocked out several Grimms. A swarm of robots then appeared on the train, as Zwei began barking furiously at the large mechanical walking weapons. Ruby and Oobleck readied their weapons, tightly gripping on their weapon of choice. A bright blast erupted from behind them and made contact with the robots, knocking them off the train.

"I know!" He simply replied as his hands were raised, he then dashed towards a swarm of Grimms and blasted Ki blasts in their direction.

More robots only got out and onto the ceiling of the train. "Heh, we'll take care of them," Oobleck stated as he then drank from his thermos, emptying it before parting with it, a smirk plastered on his face as his weapon began to light up and flame up from the top. With a press of a button, Ruby's high-caliber gun turned into her famed sniping scythe, she readied into her fighting stance.

Zwei barked up at Oobleck, he then got an idea. The small dog then jumped up onto his thermos and with a forceful swing, he was sent flying into large robot, the dog went right through the robot, slicing it in half before going off in flames. Another robot stepped up, but before it could do anything to the dog, Dr. Oobleck sent flying flames towards the robot.

Ruby then finally joined in, and dashed at the large robot, swinging her scythe to the side, slicing the robot in half. It rolled off of the train, just like the first one. Ruby chuckled slightly at this, while Goku smirked.

"Alright, show me watch you got!"

.

Yang, Blake and Weiss entered the train and got into their fighting stances. They looked at each other, determined to get the job done.

"Welp, this is what we were trained for!" Yang idly said, as the other two girls nodded in response. Weiss reached for her pocket behind her and handed the rectangular shaped object to Blake, a dust magazine for her Gambol Shroud.

"Here, this should help you," Weiss said as she handed it to the ravenette. After placing the dust inside her blades, the trio ran towards the door, only to be stopped a certain figure with chocolate and rose hair stepped forward from the shadows.

The three girls recognized the figure, she was the one who had aided Roman's escape back at the highway scene. Yang remembered that smug face somewhere, and it made her blood boil and a tense feeling burned in her fists as she clenched them tight.

Weiss and Blake were about to fight when Yang said, "You two go on ahead, this one's mine…"

The tone in her voice was low but clear, at the same time as if she was furious. The two girls nodded and ran ahead of her. Neo, the girl with pink and brown hair didn't move to stop them, simply letting the two girls run past her.

Neo merely grinned while Yang growled lowly at the girl,

The two rivals approached each other, stopping just inches in front of the other. Yang clearly towered Neo, venom was laced in Yang's face while Neo seemed to enjoy the face she made.

As if she was _mocking_ Yang,

Yang clenched her fists, and grunted as she sent a punch towards Neo. The shorter girl only smirked as a sudden burst of frequency stopped Yang in her tracks, knocking her back. Yang regained her balance, Neo raised her umbrella and pointed the tip towards Yang, taunting her to attack. Yang was more than happy to take the invitation and dashed towards Neo, attempting the land a punch or a jab on her, but Neo swiftly dodged each incoming hit simply with no effort or strain on her face.

Neo could either block or parry Yang's attacks to the side, as Yang attempted to find any openings, _anything _to wipe off the smug smirk on that annoying face. Neo jumped back, bringing her umbrella to the back as well and thrusted it towards Yang, making the blonde girl stumble and fall back. She growled but immediately rolled to the side as Neo made a back-flipped and attempted to axe her as she landed onto the floor. Yang jumped back to her feet and charged at Neo. Yang brought her fist back and threw it at Neo, only to have it stopped and her arm grabbed my Neo, she kicked her in the face and sent another kick to her for good measure. The force caused Yang flying to the side of the train.

Neo saw this as a chance and dashed at her as Yang got to her feet. As she saw Neo dashing at her she then remembered her training. On instinct she stayed flat on her feet, which surprised Neo at first but took this no mind. She thrusted her umbrella towards Yang, but then an arm flung the umbrella to the side, Neo's arm which held the umbrella was off to the side, her torso wide open. Neo brought her other free arm to the front, expecting a punch to come at her, but was taken back when her wrist made contact with Yang's knee, Neo brought her arm back to avoid being kneed in the elbow.

Yang smirked, as she took this advantage and sent an uppercut to Neo's vulnerable abdomen from her rear hand, the pain shocked Neo, crouching slightly in pain as she was sent back. Yang sent her other arm back, charging her Celica Embers and fired at her, causing Neo to be dazed and stumble back. Though she quickly regained her sight and balance and dodged an incoming hook from Yang. The smug smirk from Neo's face was now gone, a slight frown now visible on her face, while Yang patted herself in the back in her mind.

.

As Weiss and Blake ran ahead, the sight of another strange figure appeared in their field of vision and stopped them in their tracks. It was a White Fang Member, a Faunus.

In the Faunus' hands, he held a chainsaw, the ends of the blade dragged across the floor, making an unpleasant sound echo across the slightly damp room. The two girls frowned slightly, the sound rang in their ears, as if dozens of sharp nails scratched against a metal frame.

"You go on ahead," Weiss told Blake,

"Got it!" Blake replied, running ahead of her.

The Faunus brought up his chainsaw, he was going to hit Blake. Weiss then dashed in front of Blake, taking the incoming blow as she covered for Blake. Weiss was knocked back, but firmly placed her feet onto the metal floor and readied her Myrtenaster. She looked at Blake and simply smiled as Blake nodded and finally left the room. With that done, Weiss then charged at the taller Faunus, she thrusted her rapier forward, only to have it blocked by the Faunus. She lunged at him once more, looking for any openings as the Faunus blocked each incoming attacks and Weiss parrying and blocking his.

Weiss saw his other arm away from his torso, seeing this as an opening she went for it. She faked a lunge, to which the Faunus raised his chainsaw once more to block it, but Weiss sidestepped to the side, _his knees are open for attack. _She swung her feet behind his knee, causing him to bend and lose his balance, she flicked her blade down at him, making him fall back. Weiss jumped back, as the Faunus immediately got to his feet.

"Hehehe… Finally, I get to kill a Schnee," The taller Faunus bellowed.

Weiss hadn't said a word, she didn't care, she didn't need to. She just needs to stall…

.

Blake ran ahead, she was on her own this time. She stopped as she recognized the figure before her. Fury raged through her, as she stared at the man with bright orange hair. Roman turned towards her, a wicked grin graced his lips.

"Hello kitty cat, missed me?" He grinned.

Blake frowned and growled slightly in response, clearly not enjoying his presence.

"You know, we really have to stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk," Roman tilted his head slightly to the side, his voice taunted with that _joker _tone as he spun his cane around in his hand.

Blake wasted no time as she dashed towards him, Roman only approached her. She growled once more. She left a flamed copy of herself as Roman was about to land his cane at her, once the can made contact with the flaming copy, the copy exploded knocking Roman back. Blake then jumped up, and dashed at him with her blades forward, Roman quickly got back up and raised his cane up to brace for impact.

The sound of blade on blade and dust clashing rang through the room. Blake landed on her feet, and flicked her blade upwards, Roman dodged to the side, while Blake readied her second blade and flicked downward, slashing Roman and sent his face to make contact with the cold, hard floor. Roman groaned at the pain, but immediately jumped back to his feet. He aimed the end of his cane at Blake, and fired the trigger by the handle, firing at Blake. The ravenette dodged each incoming fire, blinking side to side till she got close enough to hit him.

Roman immediately darted his cane at her and fired, only for the bullet to make contact with a concrete copy of Blake, dazing him for a second. Blake blinked behind him, and slashed the end of her blades at Roman, earning another pained groan from him. Roman turned towards her as Blake was about to land another blow at him, this time blocking her attack. He raised his cane up, and brought it back down at the girl with force but his cane made contact with another copy of Blake, this time his cane got stuck to the frozen copy. Seeing that Roman is preoccupied trying to get his cane out of the dry ice, Blake jumped up, raising her blades up then hammered it back down with force, a glowing violet wave caused by the blade was rapidly heading towards Roman, knocking and sent him flying back once more.

Roman was still free for hits, so Blake blinked behind him once more, and thrusted her blades at him with all her might,

"HAAA!"

Roman was sent flying to the door, he fell hard onto the floor, groaning as he did so. Roman tried to get up, but the foot on his chest proved not possible at the moment. Blake glared at Roman with such dreadful intensity, Roman laughed a bit, but it only lasted for a moment when Blake pointed her blade at him.

"Why are we fighting? I saw you on the rally. Were on the same side and you know it…" Roman glared back at Blake, but she was unfazed.

.

Oobleck rested his hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath. He was getting a little bit rusty after not fighting ever so often. Before he could regain his breath, another robot approached him, making him look up slightly before realizing the situation. The large figure brought its feet up, but before it could even hammer it back down Goku intervened and sent a jab towards the robot, slicing it in half.

"Oh wow," Goku simply said, they were as thin as paper to him…

He then turned towards Oobleck, "Thank you,"

"No prob!" Goku replied with a smile. He then turned towards another robot approaching them, and with a flick of his wrist, a Ki blast was fired from his hand and towards the robot, destroying and dissipating it completely from sight.

Yang, Weiss and Blake were still inside the train, and was slightly close to finally finishing off their opponents. Goku sensed a large number of civilians just right ahead of them,

The train was heading straight into the city.

"The city," Goku said,

"Were headed straight into it," Oobleck added,

"Is there any way to stop this train?" Ruby asked, as she held onto Zwei.

Goku wasn't sure of the train's exact end point or goal, but if he were to guess, he would say that they were either planning to destroy the city with the train or the Grimms themselves, seeing as though the Grimms wouldn't stop approaching as cargos were released from the train and exploded, creating openings for the Grimms to enter.

Goku had to take matters into his own hands,

"I'll take care of this train," Goku said,

"Wait, where are the others?" Ruby questioned, but her question was quickly answered as Weiss, Yang and Blake got onto the train with them.

"Were here!" Yang said, a goofy grin in her face.

"Now is not the time to celebrate, this train is headed right into the city," Oobleck stated,

Yang shook her head, "WHAT?!"

"Shouldn't we stop it?" Weiss asked,

"I'll do it!" Goku responded immediately and in the blink of an eye he was gone before their eyes.

"W-what?!"

.

Goku reappeared just at the end of the tunnel, and saw the train coming.

He planted his feet firmly onto the ground, and waited for the train to come.

"W-what is he doing?" Blake asked,

Oobleck immediately figured out what Goku was trying to do,

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!"

The five of them braced themselves and held onto the train as they neared the end of the tunnel.

Goku brought his arm up, the train immediately came in contact with his hands, and it made the train stop abruptly.

Everything was knocked over as the train came into an immediate stop. The train compressed by the sudden force, even Roman was knocked into the wheel of the train. Oobleck and the girls on the train were almost knocked over, but were lucky enough to still be in one piece after the abrupt stop.

The train was almost completely destroyed, but Goku never moved an inch.

He patted his hands onto his pants, dusting off the dirt and dust off of his Gi and hands.

He was completely unharmed, and yet still smiling like the goof that he is.

He then came up to the window of the train, and saw Roman trying to get up, he grunted as he did so.

Roman rubbed the temple of his head, the sudden stop and the momentum had made his head dizzy and messed up. He looked up, and saw that same orange man from last time, his glare drilled screws into his skull. _He hated it…_

"Ugh, I knew this would happen," He groaned, but then a wicked grin grew on his face.

Goku was confused at this. Roman was cornered, he's dazed and he's got nowhere to go and yet, he had that smile on his face as if he was up to no good.

He grabbed a remote from his pocket, a red button was on top of it.

"Mr. Goku! Are you alright?" A voice echoed from the back of the train.

He paid no mind of the question at the moment.

"What are you up to, Roman?" He questioned.

Roman didn't reply and instead pressed the button, and in a split second he felt a rising heat from beneath his feet.

"Huh?!"

The floor only began to get hotter and hotter and lava, and that's when Goku realized, Roman had just triggered a bomb.

He jumped up and as he did, the floor before him erupted.

A bomb was placed beneath the floor by the end of the tunnel, destroying the tunnel.

Concrete walls was sent flying out as the bomb exploded, creating a large hole in the tunnel.

The tunnel led straight to the city.

"Crap, I didn't expect a bomb." Goku said to himself, as he frowned.

The city was now vulnerable to the Grimms...

* * *

**THAT'S ALL GUYS. Heh, sorry if there were some errors here and there, It's been a while since I've done re-edits and stuff. I changed the story of this chapter, changed the scenarios and hopefully made the chapter longer for you guys. I'll try to update as much as I can once school's out of the way. **

**Also, the next chapters might be weird to you guys, remember that I re-edited this chapter just recently and I plan to do the same with other chapters. Alright, hope you guys like it! And see ya' around! ^^**


	22. Not a chapter

Hey guys, so this is mostly an Author's Note because I have some things to tell you.

So first of all, I am going to be having problems making chapters because our other laptop was broken and wasn't working anymore, now since most of my files including the supposively upcoming chapter, was all gone and we couldn't fix that laptop.

Second of all, I can't go on the Internet so often and it is a good thing that I still have the pink laptop but the problem is it can't actually pick up the wifi so I have to use the Internet cable so that I go on etc. and other stuff like that.

And Third I can't also use the Internet cable so often as well, because we have a desktop here and my dad always uses it because of this new game he and my brothers play a lot and that desktop also requires the Internet cable which they always kept me from using so that is why I haven't been able to update for quite a while plus,  
I actually got sick so I didn't update.

Anyways, sorry guys if I wasn't able to actually use this time to make a chapter since I only have a few time making chapters and I only have the time making this Author's note just to let you know so you guys won't go raging in my account asking things like this and that.

Thank you guys for reading this Author's note and if you are understanding, thank you... 


	23. Breach

**A/N: Hello guys, so if some of you had read the last author's note then you might understand these short updates and do expect for the updates to be slow and I am very sorry for that. Anyways, so I had to remake the last chapter that I was still making in the white laptop and since it's broken I can't actually finish it so I had to redo it. Also you guys said that Goku could take all of the Grimm easily. Yes I know that, well let's just say that he's taking it easy and wants the fight to last longer...SO, HERE IS THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_DBZ Universe..._

"Hm?" Vegeta hummed as he looked up, the sky was blue and there were a few clouds here and there, but overall it was a nice day. Although, he isn't affected by this wonderful morning, he had that same feeling again, that feeling that was tingling and sent shivers down his spine. It was an awfully unpleasant feeling, but as a Saiyan he quickly got used to this.

This feeling was bothering him a lot, ever since Cell was defeated and that 'tragedy' with Gohan's father, Goku. That weird feeling bothered him, annoyed him and over-whelmed him a lot.

Bulma and the Z Fighters had noticed Vegeta's sudden change in attitude, at first they thought that he was the only living Pure Blood Saiyan left since Goku had left them, and also that he wasn't to get his revenge on Goku which might make him upset, but as they continue to observe him it wasn't like any of their thought. He was spacing out, but more than usual and more silent than before.

He would usually brag about how he would defeat Cell easily or that he's the Prince of all Saiyans and other stuff similar to that, but he just kept silent and that he never said a word. Somehow, deep in the Z Fighters' heart, they were a bit worried about Vegeta besides the fact that he was completely annoying.

Vegeta had recently become a father and Trunks has returned to his Timeline. But things become to fill his head...

_Back at Remnant..._

Debris of walls and cement scattered among the streets of Vale.

The Grimms have breached the kingdom of Vale.

Screams and chaos was heard among the innocent people who ran down the streets, running for their lives. Havoc was merely everywhere and the sound of Sirens nearly deafened our heroes. Grimms were scattered everywhere, causing the civilians to panic.

Ruby and her team began to feel uneasy, or mostly scared should I say.

Goku only stood his ground, he had seen things merely as worse as this, but he couldn't say that he's used to it, more experienced.

Ruby looked at Goku, a hint of uneasiness was seen in her eyes.

Goku only reassured her with a smile, though he had faith in the girls.

Well, for another part of Goku, he thinks that this was his chance to finally get a good fight.

A large number of Grimms surrounded Goku, each one had pitch black eyes, which almost looked lifeless. Goku only smirked, knowing that he could finally have a fight.

The first three Beowolves lunged at him, which Goku quickly dodged without any effort, the three beowolves lunged back at him, attempting even land a claw on him, but Goku was just too fast, faster than light you could see. He swiftly decapitated the three beowolves which tried attacking him, it wasn't too soon when the others all charged at him one by one. He dodged each incoming hits, as he also decapitates or slices each Grimm he encounters. Within a second, all of the Grimm which surrounded him were in ashes.

Back at Ruby and her team, another group of Grimms circled the four girls, as they readied themselves and switched to their fighting stances. Ruby was the first to attack,  
she jumped with her Scythe in hand and slammed the tip of the scythe of the ground, making the rest of her scythe stand steadily. As the Grimms circled her, she then had a tight grip on her scythe and ran in circles, her scythe as a support to "air" sprint, and her feet always landing on each Beowolves' face.

Yang then jumped into the action and joined Ruby, she landed on a Grimm and powered her Cecilia Embers shooting outwards sending her flying into the sky. This was actually an advantage for her, as she was sent flying in the sky, she shot flames at each Grimms in sight. As she tried charging her Gauntlets, three Nevermores were charging at her behind, hitting her by surprise, she ws sent flying back onto the ground.

Back at Blake and Weiss, Blake slashed a Grimm which tried attacking her, she then switched her Gambol Shroud similarly to a gun, and aimed at a surrounding Grimms. She shot any Grimms that tried charging at them. At Weiss, she deflected and dodged each incoming hits from the Grimms, she then stabbed one Grimm behind her. She summoned a white glyph beneath her, and slashed at the Grimms, creating a wave that would make the Grimms sent flying out upon contact. Yang then grabbed a car and punched it at a group of Grimms using her Cecilia Embers. Ruby then slashed two Grimms with her scythe, before noticing a King Taijitu just beside her.

The large Grimm was about to attack when a sudden explosion come out of nowhere, dissipating the Grimm as if it were dust. Ruby looked to where the source came from and it was no surprise that Goku had just shot a Ki Blast at the King Taijitu before grinning and returning to his fight on him.

Not too soon, Team JNPR came into the action and helped as well, they didn't exactly came at the nick of time but good enough.

_(LOL, I'm so friggin' bored to write the fight scenes cause I have done this a billion times already and just watch YouTube to see it in action...)_

Team CFVY came in and helped as well, giving more space for Team JNPR and Team RWBY to adjust and fend off the Grimms. Goku on the other hand, is doing better than fine he easily decapitated, dissipated and fend off the Grimms, he didn't want to take it too far cause' you know him and the fact that he wanted to observe his students and see if they have improved since their last training. Even at times like this, he's still thinking about his skills getting rusty and all that._ (Mah god Saiyans and stuff)_

As he punched a Grimm in the abdomen, easily slicing it in half he then sensed four familiar Ki, Goku smirked, the ground seemingly began to rise up, revealing Dr. Oobleck and Zwei, Zwei jumped out of the robot which Dr. Oobleck "borrowed" and landed straight on a Grimm's face, making it dash out. _(WOW)_

As the dog looked up, more help came. Dr. Oobleck then approached Goku, who had just finished dealing with a group of Nevermores and Beowolves no sweat. "Care to clean up?" Dr. Oobleck asked,

"Sure." Goku smirked as last remaining Grimms lunged at him,

Goku then cupped his hands to his side,

"KAA"

"MEEE"

"HAAAAA"

"MEEE"

His famous signature attack~

"HAAAAAAAAAA"

A large blue beam of light shot out from his hands as he threw it forward. The beam of light nearly blinded anyone who looked directly at it, making Dr. Oobleck, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team CFVY miss out the action.

As the light slowly cleared, nothing but debris and falling building parts were left. Goku then swept the dust off his shirt, "Hmm. Good enough.." Dr. Oobleck shrugged as he saw the remains of the Grimms, making him think twice about messing with Goku.

Prof. Glynda them came with a frustrated look on her face, she went towards the site where debris were. With one wave of her Riding Crop, everything went back to each place as if it were a puzzle.

As the smoke cleared and everything was finally at peace, as it seems, Team RWBY and the others watched as Roman was handed to one of Ironwood's soldiers by Mercury and Emerald.

.

"Uugh, I can't believe you caught me you really caught the era of my ways..." Roman said, as if being sarcastic. The soldiers then grabbed him into the ship,

"Hey hey! Watch the hat!" He added before he was dragged into the ship.

Team RWBY watched as he was taken into the ship to finally be arrested, as Emerald and Mercury smiled at them.

Everyone seemed to have wide smiles on their faces, as the battle to fend off the Grimms was finally over. They celebrated their victory, but it was quite short-lived for Goku. He was happy that the fight was over but a bit disappointed that the fight didn't do any changes to his skills. But not only that, he had taken suspicions of Emerald and Mercury.

He stared down the two, as if they were suspects of a crime. This eventually worried the two...

.

Goku sighed, as the sun began to set, signaling the end for the day, at least he could call it a day. He and Team RWBY were at the rooftop of some building, _(I don't know what building)_ and was in awe of the sight before them.

"Well, we did it." Yang smiled as she looked towards her teammates and teacher. "Did it." Blake smiled,

"If we don't get extra credit for that I'm going to be seriously disappointed..." Weiss pointed, the five laughed,

"Weiss, a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery, I wouldn't count on it." Yang retorted, as Goku just listened to their conversation.

"Plus I mean, we didn't solve everything, a lot of people got hurt, and we still don't know why they did this or who that mystery girl was..." Ruby added.

"Hm, somehow we might know soon. Just maybe not now." Goku said,

"We may not have enough answers, but we do have a lot of bad people behind bars, and I think that's something we can be proud of." Blake added.

"Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them!" Ruby beamed, as Yang stretched her arms and laid down. "So what now?" Yang asked,

"I suggest training for the tournament but I think we have that covered in this point." Weiss suggested.

"Oh and Mr. Goku, are you going to join the tournament?" Weiss asked, "Hmm. There's no harm in joining right?" Goku replied. The four girls then laughed at this as Goku just rubbed the back of his head. "So... Time for bed?" Ruby suggested as the girls then began muttering words.

"Oh yes please,"

"I'm extremely tired"

Was what they said as they then began heading back for their room to have a good rest,

As they were going to walk back to their dorms, "Uum.. Mr. Goku?" Ruby called, "Yeah Ruby?" Goku replied,

"About a while ago, you seemed so serious even after the battle is finished, what were you serious about?" Ruby asked,

"Well... I'm a little disappointed though, cause the fight didn't last long." Goku joked as Ruby giggled at this. "Well, I'm going to head to our dorm and have a good sleep thanks for everything Mr. Goku! And goodnight!" Ruby yawned as she waved at him and followed her teammates.

Goku only stayed at the rooftop, thinking deeply. He didn't want to tell them everything, just not yet. He knew that mysterious girl, what Roman's plans really are and their relationship with those two new students... He knows...

"Not all those bad people are behind bars..." Goku mumbled, before looking out into the sky.

.

"All in all, I called the day a success..." Cinder said, towards Mercury and Emerald.

"Stupid kids really make a mess out of things." Emerald added,

"Yeah, a lot of Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. They still think the White Fang is gonna listen to us." Mercury stated.

"But I wouldn't exactly call it a success though..." Emerald crossed her arms, "Why is that?" Cinder asked.

"It's about that teacher, Goku was he called? He'd always give me and Mercury stares. You know, as if he knew that were behind all of this..." Emerald replied.

"Yeah, that man could be trouble to us as well, I saw what he was capable of back at Beacon. And the way he looks at me, while in classes, almost as if we were suspects.  
that man might know something about us. And we better be careful..." Cinder stated.

A man in a black trench coat approached them,

"Is that so?"

* * *

**~Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter was a short one and I know that I haven't updated in like a month! I know I know, like I said before we had to share turns with the internet cable and I'm sorry about that. Also, we'll be going to a reunion tomorrow and I can't update for four days cause there's no internet in that place. Really sorry for slow updates but I might be able to update more often, anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter! :3**


	24. Before The Tournament

**HEY GUYS. I KNOW, I KNOW, RWBY VOLUME 3 IS OUT, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 5 MONTHS, YOU GUYS HATING ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T SAY WHAT I DID AND SO ON AND SO ON. I'M SOOOOOO SORRY. WELL, IT'S BECUZ I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL, I WAS PRACTICING DRAWING, PRACTICING ENGLISH, AND WE HAD TO UPDATE THE LAPTOP SO MANY TIMES! But then, you guys can go ahead and curse at me...**

**ANYWAYS HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER DAMN... I'M SORRY TOO!**

* * *

.

.

.

The sky was blue

The grass was soft

The trees, swaying to the wind.

Goku could feel the grass, trees and water.

Everything that has a life force.

The grass softly crunched beneath his feet, as he stood still.

He then opened his eyes.

"By the count of three..."

"One,"

"Two,"

Goku readied himself, as he faced the four girls.

"Three." He smirked,

Ruby and Blake lunged at him first, Ruby thrust at him with her Crescent Rose, as Blake jumped at him with her Gambol Shroud. Both tried to land one of their weapons at him, but Goku merely ducked and dodged both their weapons. Ruby stumbled on her feet, while Blake remain standing. She tried to regain her balance, then attack him once more. She threw her Gambol Shroud at Goku, and tried slice him with the sharp ends, but these moves were too easy for Goku to dodge.

He then grabbed her weapon of choice, and threw her aside, Blake was sent off flying off to the grass.

Yang and Weiss jumped at him from behind, Weiss thrust her blade forward, but Goku juveniled her blade to the side.

Yang then brought her fist toward's Goku's face, but Goku ducking before he got hit by Yang. Yang fired her Ember Celica at him, as she circled around Goku.

Weiss stood up, and activated a glyph, and fired a wave of ice towards Goku. Goku already saw it coming, and jumped out of range of each attacks.

A glyph appeared under Ruby, she then dashed towards Goku, firing her Crescent Rose behind her to gain up speed. As soon as she was near him, she swung her scythe at him but Goku blocking the scythe with his hand. Ruby was surprised by this, Goku gave Ruby's scythe a slight push, which only sent her flying off towards the grass. Weiss,  
Blake and Yang all lunged towards Goku. Blake and Weiss thrust their blades towards him, as Yang fired more shots at him, faster this time.

Goku smirked at this, and dodged each of their attacks. Blake and Weiss couldn't quite catch up to Goku's speed, as their blades, punches or kicks seem to just be piercing the air. Eventually, Weiss and Blake began to feel exhausted, as Yang's Ember Celica was starting to run out of ammo. Goku used this opportunity, and slightly pushed them forward, then fired a light Ki blast towards Yang. The trio was sent to the grass, exhausted and tired.

"Well, at least this time, you girls has gained more endurance since we last fought. You're able to fight me for one minute and four seconds." Goku smiled, with his usual Son Grin.

The other students were astonished, and surprised at this.

Then, the bell rang, signaling that the next class will be held by the next minute.

"Alrighty then, class dismissed." Goku finally dismissed, everyone then scurried towards their next class. But before team RWBY could follow the others, they approached Goku.

"Um, Mr. Goku, can we take some more pointers later?" Ruby asked,

"Well, I guess you could. But that would be unfair to your classmates." Goku replied,

"Aw, well gotta rush to our next class, see ya' later Mr. Goku!" Yang smiled, as the four then scurried towards their next class.

Goku waved at them as they left,

Once they've gone, Goku then spun around, to face the sky.

"Seven years eh? I can't wait that long." Goku said to himself,

Everything was at peace, students studying and training hard for the Vytal Festival Tournament, especially Team RWBY.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were so far the closest students to Goku,

They were able to get a few pointers from him,

This week, the students of Beacon Academy were training hard, hoping to succeed in the rounds in the upcoming tournament, so they were all running towards Goku. It has been several days since an incident occurred in one of the cities of Remnant.

Though, that was in the past now, and everyone was now looking forward to their future.

But, Goku remained suspicious to his surroundings.

One, of Blake's former comrades, met up with one of his targets. Emerald and Mercury...

That mysterious girl, who could control burning embers and fire.

And mostly Roman, one of the pieces to solve the puzzle.

Goku knew that, these people are all on the same path, and he's going to try and break that path.

Right now, Roman is in one of those secured prisons, but he figured that he'd get out, like last time, with someone else's help of course.

Goku then spun around.

"Hey Emerald, shouldn't you be in class now?" Goku asked,

"Oh! Uh, sorry Mr. Goku. I was only checking if I forgot something." Emerald stepped out of the bush, which she tried to hide on. Goku knew she was behind that bush all along. He knew she was lying.

"Well, did you find it?" Goku approached her.

"Hm, yeah I did. Well, I gotta go then." Emerald finally concluded, and proceeded to exit the fields.

Goku watched her departure,

She tried to spy on him.

Goku narrowed his eyes, "Those kids..."

...

"Uugh..." Ruby groaned, as Professor Oobleck continued his lecture about the different kinds of Grimms, and each of their weaknesses.

"What's wrong sis?" Yang whispered,

"Nothing. I just- Uh. I can't take my mind off the upcoming tournament next week." Ruby whispered back, her voice quite a tad bit shaky.

"So, are you worried about the Tournament or excited?" Yang asked confused,

"I... I think I'm having mixed emotions. I'm so excited that I'm so nervous-" Ruby was cutoff as Professor Oobleck cleared his throat.

"Ruby and Yang, are you even listening to this lecture?" Doctor Oobleck narrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, uh... Sorry sir." Yang apologized, "Ugh, it's DOCTOR. Anyways," Doctor Oobleck continued his lecture.

"We'll talk about it later," Yang whispered towards Ruby, as she nodded in response.

...

Team RWBY walked through the halls of the cafeteria, trays with food and drinks on their hand.

"So, what's eating you lately?" Blake asked Ruby,

"Well, I'm not quite sure of myself by the upcoming tournament." Ruby replied,

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss added,

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm scared that I might fail or lose at the tournament." Ruby replied, her grip on her tray tightened.

A hand was then placed on Ruby's. She looked up,

"Well, whatever happens Ruby, we'll be there." Yang reassured her, with a comforting smile. Ruby smiled at this, and felt much better.

"Hey, how bout' we go pass by Mr. Goku, he'll probably make you feel better with him telling you smart stuff about fighting." Yang suggested, "Sounds good." Blake replied as Weiss nodded.

...

The waters fell from the cliff, creating a beautiful effect. Goku liked to train in nature, since he'd been doing this since he's been a young child.

He remembered his past, with Krillin, and Master Yoshi. They used to jog around mountains, for thousands of miles, with heavy things behind their backs.

Goku chuckled, "Good times."

He then continued his meditation, the sound of nature easing him. Worries and too much thinking was slowly leaving his mind, as he tried concentrating on improving his strength. Even though Goku was superior to all the students and professors in Beacon, he would still want to break his limits, to get stronger. It is in the Saiyan blood.

He then went into full concentration.

His mind focused only on to breaking the limits.

For some reason,

Everything around him seem to work with him,

It's almost as if, the grass, water and trees were helping him to concentrate and get stronger.

The grass beneath his feet were seemingly lifting him up.

The waters seem to tell him that, there is nothing for him to worry about.

The trees somehow raising his power level, and seem to lecture him.

The wind somehow whispering to him, things about strategy, to help him fight his enemies.

This place is completely different than planet Earth. Nature in Earth, was just staying silent, but here.

Here it's completely different.

It's almost as if, nature can actually speak to you. And help you as well.

Suddenly, everything fell silent, as he sensed someone nearby.

It was Ruby,

Goku opened his eyes, she didn't notice that she was in the same area as he is.

Goku went towards Ruby's position, and saw her walking around in circles.

"Ugh, what the heck brain? What is wrong with me? These emotions are really confusing me!" Ruby groaned as she walked in circles. Goku could get dizzy if he kept on watching her walk around, so he decided to step up.

"Hi Ruby!" He called out, Ruby jumped back in surprise, not quite expecting their trainer to be there.

"Oh! U-Uh, M-Mr. Goku! H-How and why are you h-here?" Ruby stuttered.

"I was walking by mother nature, and I sensed you in the same place." Goku explained. Ruby sighed, and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

"Well... It's about the upcoming tournament next week." Ruby sighed,

"What about it?" Goku sat next to Ruby. (Don't worry they won't be doing anything...)

"I'm having mixed emotions. Even though my team reassured me that they would be there for me at all times, I feel like. I feel like I'm weak." Ruby looked down, and touched the soft grass beneath her.

There was a moment of silence between the two, until Goku broke it.

"Hm. Let's see, fighting against Roman, causing a huge tornado inside the school cafeteria, you were able to hold off against Roman when you were captured, and that you also fought off against a huge number of Grimms." Goku counted on his fingers, "Nope. I don't think your weak." Goku said.

Ruby blinked at him.

"I understand what your feeling, because I've been there before. Actually I felt it a lot of times." Goku told Ruby.

Ruby still kept silent, Goku noticed this.

"If you keep on thinking and thinking that you will fail, then you will fail. Your stressing yourself, disabling you from focusing and concentrate on things." Goku added. Ruby couldn't understand, Goku chuckled at this.

"Well, I actually joined in some tournaments, when I was young." Goku said, Ruby got a bit interested. She was actually going to know a bit of Goku's history.

"I actually joined tournaments, three times." Goku counted, "What's the first one?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"My first one was when I was still a kid, I joined one of the tournaments. I fought different people, some who were strong, those who were proffesionals, and those who were masters. But, when the tournament was about to end between the final match, I fought against someone named Piccolor. He was strong, and he had evil plans with the earth, so I had to stop him. In the end, I was able to defeat him, and nearly destroyed the entire ring. They had to close the tournament for years to repair it." Goku told one of his past.

"How about the second?" Ruby asked, getting more and more interested by his childhood. Goku smiled at her,

"The second one, was when I was around your age. I found more friends and allies, and fought with them. But then, I had a rematch with Piccolo, with his son this time,  
Piccolo Jr. It was a difficult fight, and I had to muster up all my strength at that time to defeat him. And like his father, he wanted to rule the world as well and avenge his father. In the end, I did defeated him, but I didn't kill him. And as time passed, I was able to forgive him, and now, he's my friend and ally." Goku stated.

Ruby's eyes were wide open with astonishment. He forgave someone who tried to kill him, and take over the world?

"Well, how about the third?" Ruby asked once again, even more interested.

"Oh, the third and also my last eh. I almost died in a fight, and almost got my friends killed." Goku said, he's face more serious now. Ruby noticed this, "Sorry for asking." she apologized. "No, it's okay." Goku assured her.

"I fought someone, who's name was Cell. He was extremely powerful, nothing like I'd fought before. He planned on wiping out our race, and have revenge towards me. In his last moments, I teleported him somewhere far from earth, so that he would explode there instead. And then, I ended up waking up in Beacon, in a clinic, with you four." Goku concluded his story.

"You fought so many villains, and kept getting stronger and stronger. Just like those heroes in those comic books." Ruby looked at him, her eyes could tell that she was astonished and amazed by Goku's past.

"And that's what I want to tell you Ruby. Your not weak, your a strong girl, one of the bravest girls I met so far. You don't always need strength to make you powerful,  
determination, focus, concentration and belief does. That's how I got through those challenges in life, and I want you to do the same." Goku looked up to the sky.

Goku then stood up, and helped Ruby get up as well.

"You remind me, of someone, who had the same problem as you." Goku told her.

"Well, I guess we should head back. It's getting dark now, and you still need training to do." Goku patted her head.

Ruby smiled at him,

"Thanks a lot Mr. Goku! Your the best teacher," Ruby beamed, her eyes now filled with determination. Goku smiled in response. "Let's go."

The two then headed back to Beacon Academy,

Ruby feeling more confident than ever,

It was all thanks to her trainer

Goku...

* * *

**~THERE. I FINALLY UPDATED A CHAPTER,**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I don't think I improved anything in my writing, but I'll keep on practicing. The next chapter will be occur on the first episode of Volume 3 of RWBY. Sorry again guys for not updating for a month, hope you guys like it.**


	25. The Vytal Festival Tournament

**LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD, SKIP TO THE STORY IF YOU WANT **

**YES, I KNOW, I DIDN'T UPLOAD STUFF IN A YEAR, YES YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WAS OFFICIALLY GONNA END THE STORY, YES I KNOW THE STORY WAS TOO RUSHED, YES I KNOW GOKU BECAME OOC OR UNDER POWERED WHICH SUPPOSEDLY HE SHOULDN'T BE, YES I KNOW I STOPPED UPDATING THE STORY AND FOR ALL OF THAT I'M SORRY**

**You guys have been waiting for the next chapter and I'm sorry if I didn't upload the chapter for you guys, yep, ya'll probably hate me, AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME… I've read all of the reviews, there were some positive and negative reviews about the story. Some of you have said that, I made Goku OOC or weaker than in the original, and I swear, I didn't intend to, I just thought to put Goku in that way if he were in some situation but it was wrong and it made Goku weaker than in the original DBZ. I've reread the chapters, realized my mistakes, and it's been a year, and I can't change or edit the chapters now, and now I'm gonna try and make Goku the guy you all know and love and same to the RWBY characters.**

**Some of you even said that I had some either grammatical errors with the story, and some of the information about RWBY or DBZ are wrong, I mispelled words and all that stuff and I'm sorry. **

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL ARTIST, I AM STILL PRACTICING UNTIL NOW, YES.**

**Now, the reason why I didn't upload for like A YEAR, is because I wanted to focus more on art. I wanted to improve my art more than in writing fanfics and stuff and sorry about that. Fortunately, I'm in Canada now, and I got into a different school, and learned how they speak English and stuff and they're English class is all about writing instead of teaching past-tenses, verbs, synonyms, adjectives, etc. I hope I've improved in doing these things and if I don't then I'M SORRY I TRIED. AND YEA, I AIN'T AMERICAN OR CANADIAN ALRIGHT?!**

**Once again, sorry about all of this, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this crossover… :)**

* * *

The day of the tournament, the Vytal Festival Tournament. The event where Hunters and Huntresses tests their skills, agility, strength, awareness and cooperation. Although, for our certain orange hero, it was just plain… Boring…

Not that Goku didn't appreciate his students that he himself trained, he was quite disappointed upon learning that, he couldn't join the tournament. He even trained himself for this particular event, even pleading to Glynda and Professor Ozpin but to no avail, they answered, "You don't have a team Goku, and if you did fight, your skill and power would definitely outmatch the combatants"

He sighed, he lost all interest in the tournament, but not all interest.

A week ago, a certain black-haired, scythe wielding, silver-eyed girl took some advice from Goku.

Doubting to herself, that she couldn't help her teammates, Goku was there to tell her she isn't weak. Facing against Grimms, interfering Roman's plans, and defending Vale was all it took to prove that she was strong. After Goku's talk with her, he left her to her father, whom he met whilst walking with her through the forest. Her father was suspicious at first, but Goku didn't blame him at all, he was Ruby's father after all, and father's look after their children.

He had to add, Ruby was strong physically, but not quite in mentally. At least, strong in their point of view.

Goku watched the fight going on on the ring below him, he watched silently from one of the rows, among the trainer's rows. He had to say, their stadium was large, and their equipment was pretty advance, much more advanced than West City, the city which he once defended.

Below him was the ring, a half of the ring was covered in glaciers, snow and ice, while the other half was covered in molten rocks and lava.

It reminded him of his training during the hyperbolic time chamber.

He watched as he saw Team RWBY fighting off against Team ABRN. Crowds cheered as the fought went on.

Goku observed as Ruby used her weapon of choice, Crescent Rose, and swung her scythe to block off a bullet. She smirked as she ran off towards the enemy team, beside her, Blake had just backflipped out of her opponent's range, and readied her Gambol Shroud and lunged at them. Weiss had just readied her Myrtenaster, and dashed towards her opponent. Yang had just regained her balance against the enemy's spell, stood up, and shot several shots with her Ember Celica and dashed off to join her teammates.

Goku heard the spectators, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck and Professor Peter Port just talking about the fight that is happening on the stage below them.

Monitors appeared everywhere, each had either the spectators on the screen or the fight going on. Explosions appeared on the ring, dusts, spells, bullets were sent flying into the air. The crowd cheered at the sight before them, while Goku just observed his students. Reese, a teammate of Team ABRN, hovered her way through the ice with her green Hoverboard through the ring, eventually encountering Blake. With her speed, she flipped her Hoverboard and with it's momentum, threw it right at Blake. Blake barely blocked it with her blades, and was taken aback. The Hoverboard jumped back at Reese, which she punched it back at Blake, this time, Black kicked it back at her.

The two engaged at each other as Blake used her abilities and used images of herself as she attacked in an effort to confuse her opponent, she then swung her Gambol Shroud at her, trying to land a hit on her. Reese blocked her attack with her Hoverboard and as Black swung her blade down at her, Reese pushed blocked the attack and pushed back. She jumped further from her, gaining distance from Blake. She rode her Hoverboard, and lunged at Blake, attempting to subdue her. Blake then made an ice copy of herself, tricking Reese into attacking it, and instead met a blade to the face sending her flying to the sky. Reese's Hoverboard soon followed after her, and turned into pistols, but Reese failed to be aware that she was already falling back to the ground and landed butt-first. Reese being in pain, crouched as she clutched onto her back, as the crowd "ooo"s at her, even Blake slightly frowned at this. Goku slightly chuckled at their goofiness.

During Yang's battle, Yang jumped high into the sky, and dashed towards her opponent, Arslan who immediately dashed out of Yang's rampant, causing Yang to fist the ground creating a huge crack on the molten rock beneath her. She then dashed towards Arslan, who dodged her punch to the face, and returned a kick. Yang soon ducked to the side and the both of them exchanged fists and kicks, only to be either jettisoned or flung to the side. The two both threw their fists at each other, making both of their fists make contact, causing a huge shockwave. Both jumped back, then Yang lunged at her, attempting to land a kick on her, only to have her ankle caught in on of Arslan's rope dart, causing Yang to lose her balance and kicked, thrown off to the side of ring. Yang struggled to stand up, her legs wobbling as she tried regaining her footing, but as she did so, Arslan took this opportunity of Yang's current situation and bolted at her, throwing her fist at her, causing Yang to once again thrown back towards where Nadir is. Nadir was about to aim at her, but a sudden white blur blinded his vision for a millisecond, and Nadir found his legs stuck in ice. Nadir pouted and sighed in defeat, as Ruby sniped him off, her Crescent Rose currently in sniper mode.

"Got your back!" She beamed at Yang,

"Who's got yours?" Said a voice from behind.

Bolin readied his staff as he was about to attack Ruby, when suddenly, a black glyph appeared next to him, then Weiss jumped at him, and kicked him through the glyph, sending him flying to a glacier. Ruby stood up, "My BFF!" she smiled at Weiss, only to have a "No," from Weiss. Ruby turned and quietly said to herself, "Yes," then ran off to join Weiss.

Goku had to admit, Team RWBY had some improvements ever since. Even though their awareness level wasn't as high, at least they kept some of Goku's training in mind. They still were dependent on their weapons, and there was not quite much that Goku would do about it.

Once Bolin dodged through Weiss's ice glyphs, and Ruby's attack, he snapped off a red granite from the ring, and threw it at his teammate Reese, which she caught and shoved it into her Hoverboard, causing it to turn from green, to orange. Blake frowned, as Reese winked at her. Reese hovered over Nadir, which her Hoverboard melted the ice which Nadir's foot was stuck into, and Nadir smiled in response. Hovering back to Blake, she dashed towards her, her Hoverboard as her attack this time, lunged at her with her Hoverboard, making Blake block it, but then thrown back at the sudden energy from Reese's Hoverboard, sending her through an ice block behind her, ice was sent flying in the air.

Reese quickly summoned her Hoverboard, and attempted to subdue Blake with it, but Blake jumped out of the way, dodging Reese's dash at her with her copy taking it's damage, and threw her Gambol Shroud at a nearby ice, and it's blade locking into the ice. Blake then activated her weapon to drag he out of the area, Reese being right behind her.

Reese saw her standing between blocks of ice, and smirked, thinking she had her cornered. She dashed at her, and fired at her with her Hoverboard, only for Blake to suddenly disappear. The real Blake, threw her blade to the side, while Reese was in mid air, locking in with the ice across her, and created a rope between Reese, causing her to crash onto the elastic, her abdomen was hit. She yelped as she fell and was sent straight into the barrier hitting it as Blake kicked her, causing her to be out of the ring.

"Ooh! Double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out AND Aura level!" The spectators announced,

"Ohh she really should've worn a helmet." Oobleck added as Reese punched the ground in anger and defeat.

Goku smiled as Blake successfully knocked her opponent out of the ring, as she remembered it from him.

Arslan zoomed out, as Yang followed after her. Nadir got out of Weiss's slashes and attacks, and was about to aim his gun at Weiss, but Weiss summoned a black glyph in front of her, only to have Bolin come flying at him through the glyph, causing them both to be knocked down.

Weiss then slammed her Myrtenaster to the ground, summoning another black glyph underneath them, causing them to float in midair, then slammed together by it's gravity. Weiss summoned a white glyph underneath them while they were fazed, then, an ice fist plunged through the glyph, and grabbed the two tightly, then immediately turning into a ball of ice. Bolin was taken aback at their current situation, as the ball suddenly start rolling through the ring. Arslan saw this, and groaned in frustration as she slid towards them. Confronting the large ice, she took a foot back, gracefully bringing her arms to the side gathering as much strength as she could. She extended her left arm forward, and waited as the ball of ice rolled at her. She then punched the ice ball with full force, causing debris of ice flying all over the place, freeing Nadir and Bolin.

Weiss saw this, "YANG!" she called out, catching Yang's attention. She nodded, as Weiss brought her Myrtenaster across her, making a large ice wave to form in her wake.

"NOW!" Weiss yelled, Yang began to sprint towards it, firing her Ember Celica's behind her, giving her speed from her blasts and slid through the curved ice, her gauntlets accelerating her through the ice. Blake then jumped in, and threw her Gambol Shroud at Yang, Yang grabbed the handle and Yang used her momentum and Blake's Gambol Shroud and slid fully across the ice. Ruby jumped in, as Blake jumped on her shoulder, Ruby firing her Crescent Rose from her back, causing her momentum to go into Blake, shooting her through the ring with Yang just behind her back holding on onto the handles of her weapon. Blake then swung her blade with all her might at the remaining enemy team, causing Yang who was holding her blades to be swung at them. Yang yelled as she fired herself towards them, bringing her arm back, and punched the trio with full force. A yellow aura along with her fist, as she sent the trio flying out of the ring.

The audience cheered, as this was a clear victory for Team RWBY. Goku, couldn't help but smile at this, he was indeed proud of them, who wouldn't?

"Yes!" Yang pumped her fist in victory and looked back at her team, whom were waving at her and join her.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" The spectators announced, the crowd growing even louder.

"We...Did it?" Weiss looked around in disbelief.

Both Weiss and Ruby looked to the side to have Yang throwing a thumbs-up at them and Blake nodding to Weiss's question. Ruby beamed, she then looked at the huge crowd surrounding them, cheering for them.

She smiled, knowing that they're trainer would be pretty proud of them. The excitement in her began to swell and she jumped high in the sky,

"WE DID IIIIIIIIIIIII-"

* * *

"Is anyone else starving?" Ruby groaned as she slouched down.

"I may have worked out an appetite…" Blake added as her hands rested behind her head. A loud growl soon followed after, causing Blake to blush and cover her stomach.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here…" Weiss stated sarcastically, as Ruby and Blake looked around them.

"Oh wait…" Weiss added.

"It's ok Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds too," Ruby reassured her, not knowing she was being sarcastic, and place a hand on her shoulder.

"I was being facetious…" Weiss sighed,

"Wh- Well, if you were hungry, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Ruby stammered as she threw her arms at the air.

"I'd be hungry too if I were you," A familiar voice said behind them.

The team immediately spun around, and saw their trainer, Goku.

"MR. GOKU!" They all said in unison,

"Hehe, like I said before, just call me Goku." Goku laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"You girls were great back there, I knew you all had it in you." Goku smiled as he looked at the four girls.

"Hehe, thanks Mr. Goku," Yang said.

"WE COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT WEISS!" Ruby exclaimed,

"Well, it was mostly all thanks to you Mr. Goku, we couldn't have done it without learning some tricks…" Blake continued and smiled,

"Hey...Ugh, just when I thought I was being thanked for being just…" Weiss sighed and groaned. "But, Blake is right, you sure did teach us some witty tricks."

"Nah, you girls mostly did. I can't take credit for all of your hardwork," Goku chuckled.

"Hey, since we're all starving from our fight earlier, how bout we snack somewhere? C'mon, I know a place." Yang said, as she lead her teammates through the fairgrounds, along with Goku. Suddenly, Weiss's phone began to vibrate, she checked it, and when she saw that the call was coming from her father's, she frowned and tucked it away in her pocket.

Goku then sensed someone behind them, and spun around before they could even speak.

"Oh! Uhm, hey sir Goku!" Emerald was slightly taken aback, but shook her head.

"Hey Ruby! Might be hard to eat without this!" She exclaimed as she took out some cards tucked in a small wallet. Ruby began stuttering and whimpering as she checked her pockets to find out that she had indeed lost her wallet.

"Good to see you Ruby!" Emerald laughed, as she walked towards her and handed her her wallet.

"Oh! Thanks Emerald!" Ruby thanked her as she grabbed the pocket.

"Guess I dropped it hehe, ugh girl pockets are the worst!" Ruby frowned and slouched at the thought of these kind of pockets.

"What's up Em?" Yang joined in, "Just left the stadium after watching your amazing guys were awesome!" Emerald beamed as she stated.

Ruby blushed and giggled, "Oh stop it… Hihihi, you and your stupid little face…"

"I heard your team progressed towards the next round too," Blake joined in as well.

"You know, I feel like we never see your other teammates." Weiss stated as she joined in the conversation. Goku, just intently listening from the side.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked,

Emerald began to ponder about their fight. Goku frowned at this, he saw what happened earlier, he immediately knew who they were the moment they stepped into the ring. He remembered it crystal clear.

One of her teammates, Neo, disguised as another person, everyone didn't seem to recognize her, but her ki cannot be hidden from Son Goku. He knew she was here, and Roman might be here too, but he can't just suddenly barge in.

"Really well," Emerald smirked.

"I have to say, you had such wonderful fighting skills, Emerald. Same has to go with your teammates as well. They were interesting…" Goku added, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, but there was a drop of venom behind his voice. Emerald seemed to be the only who noticed this, and frowned slightly.

"That's great! Uh… Why don't we all go out and get some victory food together?!" Ruby added in.

"Oh! Gosh, that's so nice of you but… My teammates are kind of… Introverted." Emerald looked back at Mercury, who was sniffing a boot. Goku frowned at this,

"They're… Really socially awkward…" Emerald quietly added as the four girls looked at Mercury.

"OOH, yeah, I could see that…" Yang nodded,

"So...You and Mercury will be moving onto the doubles round," Goku added.

"Oh! Well uhmm… Yeah! We are…" Emerald shifted slightly, began feeling wary of Goku's glare.

"So what about you guys?" Emerald asked the four girls.

"Well as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision... " Ruby boasted as being the leader of her team.

"We put it to a vote," Weiss slided in, then out.

"Uhhh, yes but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby added as she raised her finger.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang…" Blake interrupted,

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss bowed in a royal manner.

"YEAH! We're gonna kick some butt!" Yang butted her fist together,

Emerald chuckled, "Well if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya',"

"Hehe, wouldn't have it any other way." Yang and Weiss smirked as Yang crossed her arms.

"Alright well we better go catch some more fights," Emerald decided to leave the four girls.

"HAVE FUN!" Ruby waved goodbye as she and her teammates walked off.

"I'd gladly watch your performance from afar, Emerald." Goku cut off Emerald, as she was about to walk off. "Hehe, sure Mr. Goku."

"See ya," He waved as he finally let her go to Mercury.

Emerald quickly walked off to Mercury, still feeling Goku's glare on her back, as if they were knives being slowly dug into her spine. "He's suspicious of us, do you think he knows?" Emerald whispered to Mercury, trying not to be heard by Goku.

"Worst comes to worst, I think he does." Mercury responded, as they slowly walked towards a corner, hoping their departure would have Goku's eyes stop following them.

"It's just like what Cinder said… He's someone we should be EXTRA careful about…" Mercury frowned…

Goku, being the saiyan that he is, was hungry. _(A/C:I know I didn't mention this in any of the chapters)_

There were tons of stores or food fares around him, and he just couldn't wait to delve into them. Professor Ozpin had given him a card that gives him free access to the stores and restaurants, including this particular event.

He decided to just eat by a noodle shop, where he ordered a TON of noodles.

And of course, being Goku, he would devour it all within a minute or less.

After finishing off a dozen plates, the shopkeeper cleaned all the plates like lightning, Goku was slightly surprised at this.

"Whew! That was a good meal!" Goku sighed as he patted his stomach,

He then felt familiar Ki heading towards him, he looked to the side and saw Team JNPR. Although, they weren't as happy or as excited as before.

"Oh hey guys!" Goku greeted, causing the four of them to look up at Goku.

"Hey Mr. Goku," Juane greeted, although he was wobbly and he was slouching. Goku noticed that Nora was white and pale, and he sensed Ren's uneasiness.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pyrrha sighed, "Well… Our team is getting worried about our match, and, feeling blue because of it."

"Ugh… Pyrrha why'd you tell him?" Juane groaned.

"I would know either way…" Goku told them. The team sighed,

"You guys worried that you might fail?" Goku questioned them, the team nodded in unison.

"Well! The worst that could happen is we lose! That would be just more years of walking around school, the students calling us failures, our friends would slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit next to us in the cafeteria, and we'll be officially renamed TEAM LOSE-" Nora was cut off with her babbling,

"Nora, you already said the same thing earlier…" Ren patted her shoulder, Nora sighed and slouched.

"Listen, I know you guys are all worried about this match, but I'm here to say that it's all going to be fine!" Goku tried cheering them up,

"What if we lose?" Nora asked,

"Well then… You did your best didn't it? You losing won't change my perspective of you, and I don't think the other students would change their perspective of you either. If you do lose, then that just means you're not perfect. But I am sure that you guys will win this match, you guys trained for this! You're all ready to face them off, and believe me when I say that." Goku stated,

The team began to regain faith in themselves…

"Well… If I'm going down, all of you are going down with me." Juane joked,

"HEY!" Nora pouted,

"Don't say that, didn't you just hear what Mr. Goku said? If he said that we can win, then we can." Pyrrha added, bringing a smile on her teammates face.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Ren shrugged, but smiled.

"YEA, WE CAN DO THIS!" Nora cheered, the color returning her skin and eyes once again.

"Well, see you on the ring! Goodluck!" Goku wished luck one more time, as Team JNPR left the fairgrounds, and back to the stadium to prepare for their match. Goku had faith in them, he had faith in all his students. He kept thinking to himself, that he trained them well.

Although, he still didn't let his guard down. Anything could happen at anytime and anywhere…

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF THE ENDING PART WAS QUITE CHEESY AND STUFF, BUT I TRIED! I'M SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE AND EVERYTHING AND STUFF, AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**SEE YA'LL**


	26. Brawls and Advice

**A/N: Ey, would you look at that? Another chapter… Well, I watched RWBY Volume 3 now, and for the while I finally got a pretty clear idea of the story. **

**Anyways, don't wanna disappoint all of ya'll once again, and I realized I should put more Goku stuff on the story tho…**

* * *

Ships and fleets flew through the sky, a mix of orange, yellow and blue adorned the sky. The sun was setting, everyone had taken a stroll through Beacon.

Team JNPR had won from the previous match, and Goku was proud of them.

He strolled through the streets of Beacon, civilians chatting on either sides, some eating popcorn, some were awaiting the next match while others simply wanted some fresh air after screaming and cheering in the colosseum.

It was actually noisy where Goku's row is, sure he doesn't mind that he didn't get front seat, but the fact that people were screaming right next to his ear made him a tad bit frustrated. He sighed, "Well, humans are humans and Saiyans will be Saiyans…"

He then sensed two familiar Kis scurrying their way through the streets, they must've been in a hurry.

"Weiss! What is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?" Ruby panted as she tried catching up to Weiss, who just ran past by her.

"WEISS! Wait I- WHOA!" She stopped as she face-to-chest with Goku,

"Oh hey girls!" Goku greeted, as Ruby immediately stepped back, and blushed.

"Well WEISS! HOLD UP A MINUTE!" She called as she ran a few steps towards Weiss, who was looking up at a ship which had just recently landed.

"Winter!" Weiss smiled as she looked up, Goku just walked over to the girls to view the helicarrier before them.

The bottom of the helicarrier opened, allowing a walking space for someone to go through. Then, several white armed robots walked out of the helicarrier, a young lady, with white hair, she had pale blue eyes and a fair complexion. Her hair was tied up to a bun, similar to Weiss's. She wore a sleeved-white dress, which fell split into two by her waist, she had grey trims on the side of her dress. Under her dress were white pants, accompanied with grey boots and straps. She looked quite formal, due to her posture.

"Wait… Your sister?" Ruby asked, as she looked at the woman before them.

"WINTER!" Weiss called out, causing the woman named Winter to turn around to look at her.

"Wow, you guys have a thing for white dresses and hair…" Goku blinked as he watched the two girls run up to Winter.

"WINTER! I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss exclaimed in excitement, then realizing her formality,

"Oh! Your presence honors us…" Weiss greeted formally once again.

Winter, walked closer towards the two girls. "Beacon, it's been a long time. The air feels different..."

"I mean it is Fall so, it's probably colder…" Ruby replied as she rubbed the back of her head, only to have Weiss punch her by the shoulder, causing Ruby to yelp in pain and step down.

"So! What are you doing here?" Weiss asked,

"Classified…" Winter replied.

"Oh! Well right, how long are you staying?"

"Classified…"

"Of course," Weiss nodded,

The was silence in the air between the two, which only made Ruby quite tense due to her sister being so… Intimidating…

"Well… This is nice… I think," Ruby tried breaking the ice,

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale too! The government and school are completely separate! And the teachers here are-" Weiss was cut off with her excitement,

"I am more than familiar with how this kingdom handles it's 'bureaucracy'. That is not why I came." Winter cut her off, adding emphasis on the word, 'bureaucracy', as if doubting the kingdom's way of handling it's civilization and order.

"Right! I'm sorry," Weiss apologized as she bowed down,

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter…" Winter added,

Goku was intently listening from behind, although Weiss and Ruby already knew of his presence, he chose to stand back, not completely understanding what the hell Winter was saying.

"But, we won!" Weiss retorted,

"Only a novice would refer that, as a victory. I counted at least, three, strikes missed." Winter replied calmly,

Weiss frowned as she kept her head hung low, Goku beginning to feel bad for her,

Winter reminded him so much like Vegeta, only Vegeta was much more worse and wasn't that formal as Winter.

"Leave us," Winter ordered the robots aligned behind her, they all beeped in response, and a couple of them stepped back.

"How have you been?" Winter finally asked,

"Oh! Splendid! Thank you for asking, I'm actually at the very top ranking of our sparring class, the rest of my studies are going wonderfully too! I'm-" Weiss was cutoff once more as a hand smacked her head.

"Silence you boob!" Winter exclaimed as she returned to her normal stance, "I don't recall asking about your ranking, I asked how you've been. Have you been eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter questioned continuously, as a bump started to form on Weiss's head.

"Well, there's Ruby… OH! And, Mr. Goku," Weiss recalled as she pointed at Ruby, and Goku behind them.

"Hehe Boop!" Ruby snorted as she 'booped' Weiss's bump on her head.

Goku just standing there completely flustered, but heard his name, "Uhm… Hi…"

Winter glanced at Goku, her emotion still flat, "I see… So this is the leader, and the trainer that you wrote of…"

"How appropriately, underwhelming…" Winter frowned as she looked at the both of them.

"I'll… Get going…" Goku said, and immediately got out of there as soon as he could.

"Uhh, thank you," Ruby looked up at her, trying to sound as formal as possible.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister," Winter greeted formally at her once more,

"Oh uh… Yes of course! The honor is in my… Court."

Goku just couldn't take their 'formalities', he just simply couldn't meet them. Well, being the goof that he is,

"Now that I'm away from that, 'adult talk', what should I do now?" Goku pondered as he walked through the halls of Beacon, being greeted by passing students and him responding, "Heya!" to them in return.

By now, the students and Professors of Beacon are aware of Goku's attitude and personality.

"I know! Some training would do," Goku finally thought as he made his way towards the training grounds, an open field just outside of the academy.

As Goku made his way outside, he took in a good scent of the air around him, nothing but grass, and maybe the city at the edge of the training grounds beneath him. This place had become his favorite place, since no one would usually bother him or even bother to go these grounds at these times, unless you want training from Son Goku that is.

He readied himself and got into a fighting stance, but stopped in his tracks as he felt two rapidly approaching Ki coming straight at him.

"Huh? What the-" He looked towards where the rampant Kis where, only to find two figures fighting in mid-air,

One of the figures, looked familiar. It was Winter, her sword in hand, fighting against a man with dark hair, he donned a cloak, he wore mostly white and grey shirt, and had a sword in hand, only bigger and mechanical than Winter's sword.

The two were heading directly at Goku, which they didn't seem to notice his presence in the field, until the two landed onto the ground, creating a crater on the ground.

Goku, on the other hand, simply just stepped out of their way, and let their rampant through.

Goku just stared at them, as they both tried to overwhelm the other, fire raging in their eyes, glaring daggers at each other.

Goku didn't want to join in their fight, since he could tell it was supposed to be only between them. Goku thought in his mind that these two were a couple, and were just having problems in their relationship.

He watched as the two fought, exchanging kicks and blades, fencing the other with their sword of choice, and soon fled up back into the sky. Goku watched Winter, a glyph appeared underneath her, enabling her to shoot up to the sky, outranging the man. The tall man growled, and jumped at her.

To Goku, they were just simply fighting like how little kids would fight and argue. To the humans, they couldn't see their attacks only the aftermath of each. But to Goku, he saw Winter dashing at the tall man, summoning glyphs which aid in her attacks. To put it simply, Goku could see everything, and is a little impressed, but not too impressed at it.

He began to grow curious of their fight, not that he was amazed, just curious to where their fight would end. He followed the two, whom found their way onto the bridge, where they had initially started. Winter backing away from him, and so did the man.

He watched from above as Winter summoned another glyph underneath her, then, what looked to be birds, which were white like snow plunged through the glyph. Winter then threw her hands forward, commanding the birds to fly straight at the man. The man braced for impact as the flock of ice birds flew at him at various speeds, he would occasionally block them with his own swords, but soon the ice birds would then swirl around him. Winter smirked, but then noticing something coming straight at her.

He swung his blade, causing a wave of air to go straight at her. Winter side-stepped to avoid getting hit, and growled. Winter, seemed to tense up, summoned another white glyph behind her this time, while the man smirked, and activated his sword, seemingly starting to take a different shape. Winter did, to what Goku could describe, a weird stance with her arm at her back and the other in her side.

Then, the man cancelled his sword, and place it back in it's holster in his back. He smiled as he placed he taunted her, pointing his finger at himself as if waiting for her to attack. Winter seemed to snap at this, as she dashed towards him, "HAAAAAH!"

But then stopped in mid-air as she heard a, "Schnee!"

Goku looked and saw Ironwood behind her. A couple of armed robots surround him,

"Ironwood…" Goku looked at the man, as he started to lower himself to the ground, right next to Weiss and Ruby, who didn't notice him at first.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter back off as she then went into a soldier's stance.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironwood questioned as he took a couple steps closer to Winter, Penny, following closely behind.

"He started the altercation sir," Winter pointed out to the man behind him, who brought his hands to the back of head.

"That's actually not true, she attacked first." The man added, he had a low and gruff voice.

"Is that right?" Ironwood questioned as he turned to Winter,

Winter only looked down in defeat, as Ironwood looked at the crowd around him, forming a semicircle.

"And you," Ironwood then looked to the man, who seem taken aback and pointed at himself, as if confused if he was talking to him.

"What are you doing here?" Ironwood took a closer step to the man,

"I could be asking you the same thing," The man retorted a smug look affixed on his face.

"This guy…" Goku said to himself,

"Now, now everyone." Professor Ozpin suddenly interrupted Ironwood as he and Glynda approached them.

"There is a sanction fight happening just around the corner of the colosseum. That I can assure you has better seats, and popcorn." Ozpin addressed the crowd, as he took a sip of his coffee. "Break it up everyone! We will take it from here." Glynda concluded as she looked at Winter and the strange man.

"Let's go," Ironwood ordered the two, as he walked past them.

Only then did Weiss and Ruby realized Goku's presence right behind them, and greeted him once again. Ruby then waved at Penny, who then turned to the strange man who just recently fought Winter.

"Who's that?" Goku asked Weiss,

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby squealed as she jumped onto the man, whose name was Qrow, who raised his arm with Ruby still clinging onto him, "Hi!" Ruby beamed.

"OHHH! It's so good to see you! Did you miss me?! DID YOU MISS ME?!" Ruby squealed in delight as she saw her, what Goku assumed to be, her Uncle.

"Nope," Qrow replied jokingly as he then ruffled her hair, like a dog.

"Qrow," Ozpin interrupted, as Glynda fixed the street with a flick of her wand.

"A word please,"

"I think I'm in trouble," Qrow whispered to Ruby.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard," Ruby giggled,

"Yeah I did, catch ya' later kid." Qrow winked at her then fist-bumped before he left to attend to Ozpin.

"Wow, what a day," Goku sweat-dropped,

"Oh and Goku," Ozpin called,

"Yeah?" Goku immediately looked up,

"I'd also like to talk to you about something, but later on that is. I'll call you when I need you," Ozpin stated, Goku nodded in response, as Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda walked off.

"And suddenly your recklessness makes sense…" Weiss said as she turned to Ruby,

"You're just mad cuz he whooped butt," Ruby elbowed her slightly on the shoulder, a knowing grin on her face.

"That was a draw at best," Weiss crossed her arms,

"Oh and Mr. Goku, sorry I didn't acknowledge your presence to one of my bloodline," Weiss turned to Goku

"That's ok… I'm not the kind to be, 'acknowledged' though." Goku replied, a sweat formed on the side of his forehead.

Goku stared at the floating colosseum, just above Beacon. The next match would be Coco and Yatsuhashi against Mercury and Emerald. "So, it's you and Yang will be pairing up with each other huh?" Goku asked as he turned back to Weiss,

"Why yes," Weiss nodded.

"So if you do win, who will progress?" Goku asked,

"Well, we also thought about that as well, so went with Yang!" Ruby joined in as she cheered for her sister.

"I see," Goku smiled, when it comes to strength in Team RWBY, Yang was their choice. Yang was the strongest of the group when it comes to brawls and fist fights, which fighting hand to hand happened to be Goku's specialty as well.

...

**_Flashback_**

_Yang panted as she stood up her ground, _

"_You can do it Yang!" Ruby yelled from the distance as she watched her sister on the training fields. _

"_So, still can't get to ya' teach eh?" Yang huffed as she looked up at Goku, who didn't even break a sweat, while Yang was a panting mess. _

_Goku wanted to test Yang's ability in speed and strength, and Team RWBY wanted to get some training from Son Goku himself for the Vytal Tournament which was 3 days away, which is 3 days to prepare. _

"_Come on Yang, you have to know where you're opponent will be next. You're too reliant on your strength, if you just kept on throwing punches and kicks without thinking, that will be your downfall." Goku reminded as Yang stood up, taking in a shaky breath and readied herself._

_She then charged at him, "HYAAA!"_

_Throwing a punch at him, which Goku easily side-stepped, Yang turned to the side, and attempted to kick him but Goku side-stepped once again, Yang stepped back. _

_Just like what her trainer said, don't just act without thinking. _

_Yang dashed once again at him, throwing another punch to him, which he blocked with a finger, and pushed her to the side. Goku threw a couple of (weak) Ki blasts at her in various speeds. Yang got up immediately, and jumped from side to side, dodging each Ki blast flying straight at her. She fired her Celica Embers to her back, accelerating her to the sky. She fired it once again vertically, aiming behind her, she dashed right at Goku, _

"_HAAA!"_

_Her fist went through Goku, to her surprise, instead her fist collided to the ground causing a huge crater. But she still kept her guard up, she fired her Celica Embers in front of her, accelerating her out of the area. She then looked around, and saw her trainer at the corner. _

_Goku readied his stance, and dashed at her at incredible speeds, Yang immediately fired at him with her gauntlets, to which Goku dodged. _

_He then threw a light punch from her, which she blocked, but caused a huge shockwave, knocking down several trees and lamp posts, and causing Blake, Ruby and Weiss to duck down for cover._

_Although even though Goku gave his weakest punch as possible, Yang was still thrown back at the momentum of Goku's speed, but used her Celica embers and fired behind her once again to lessen her sudden acceleration from Goku. She fired several more shots behind her, she began sprinting towards Goku, and just as she was to punch him, she then fired her left gauntlet downward, causing her to stop and jump to the sky. _

_She fired her gauntlets back down at him, and threw her hand back, and with all her might brought her fist forward right at Goku, Goku brought his arms up, and blocked her attack. Another shockwave erupted from the two as Yang's fist collided with Goku's arms, Yang was taken aback from her own momentum, so she began firing at Goku from the side. _

_She then jumped back, she was tired and exhausted. She gave her all in that punch, but she knew all too well that she was no match for Goku._

_Goku just stood there, there was slight dirt on his clothing due to the shockwave, but there wasn't a single scratch on him. _

"_Dangit," She muttered as she huffed._

_Goku smiled, "Training's over, you actually did something I didn't expect you to do Yang,"_

"_Huh?" Yang stood up, tilting her head to the side. _

"_That technique you used earlier, tricking your opponent to thinking that you would punch them in front, but then immediately firing yourself up then attacking from above." Goku said,_

_That trick that she made up in her head, was… Good?_

"_YANG! OH MY GOD YOU WERE GREAT!" Ruby yelled as she jumped out of the covers, and brought Yang into a hug. _

"_You okay Yang?" Blake asked,_

"_Yep,"_

"_That was pretty straightforward, but better than nothing I guess," Weiss added,_

"_That was a good technique, but I'd suggest instead of attack from above, go from behind, that is most people's weak spots," Goku stated as he reimagined Yang's technique in his head and did it in a different way._

_Yang beamed, "Got it!" _

_Ever since then, Yang and her team began making up tricks and techniques together, with Goku's advice and help of course…_

**_End of Flashback_**

...

Goku found himself once again in the stadium, back in his previous seat as before, seems like nobody really wanted the far back, but to Goku, it was a great spot to view the fight in full view.

It was a match between Coco and Yatsuhashi, against Mercury and Emerald.

Goku frowned, Yatsuhashi has just been recently knocked out and eliminated due to his aura level lowering. He sensed Mercury heading for Coco, as Emerald began to run around Coco, using the trees as her cover.

That was a pretty interesting technique to use when your opponent has lesser vision, but when it comes to opponents that could sense where you are no matter where you go, it'd be useless.

But in this case, humans can't sense other humans, unless you're Krillin.

He felt Coco's Ki getting tense, she was shaking, probably terrified. But then, Goku felt her suddenly lowering her guard, causing her to be much vulnerable, this questioned Goku as to why she did that.

He saw Emerald knocking her out with her weapon from behind, sending her flying out to the other side of the ring. It was a knock out,

A clear victory for Emerald and Mercury, he didn't mind that they won, but Goku was suspicious of their intentions.

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Oobleck announced over the speaker as the crowd went wild. Another round of screams and cheers rang right next to Goku's ear, "Ow," Goku grunted as he covered his ears, rolling his eyes but watching the ring either way.

There was a mix of cheering and booing in the crowd, he guessed that some people were just rooting for Coco and Yatsuhashi. Fox placed a hand on Velvet's shoulder, reassuring her. Goku knew that it wasn't their fault, they did their best and that's what mattered most.

He then sensed a familiar Ki leaving the area,

Cinder…

...

The sky was dark, and the moon was out once again, shattered like broken glass on the night sky. The stars twinkled in the darkness. Goku could see fleets and airships either leaving or entering the area, he sighed.

Then he saw a familiar helicarrier took off and leave, he then sensed Weiss's Ki, and saw her not too far from him, waving at the helicarrier as it flew off.

Weiss sighed, as her phone began to rang, she got her phone and saw that it was her father calling her once again. She thought hard and through to what her sister had told her earlier, and decided. She declined, and tucked her phone away in her pocket.

"So, had a good time with you sister?" Goku asked, making Weiss turn to him.

"Oh, it was delightful to be with her again, it's been a long time you see." Weiss smiled as she looked to the night sky.

"It's just a shame that she had to leave so soon," Weiss sighed as she looked down on the ground.

"Well it's clear that she did her best to try and spend some time with you, and I respect that." Goku told her, making her look back up at him.

"Mr. Goku, can I tell you something?" Weiss asked him, "Sure, of course." Goku replied.

"My family has this special ability summon anything that we've defeated, ranging from animals to Grimms… But, I feel like, I can't do it, no matter how hard I try, I still haven't done it. And yet, any bloodline of the Schnee family can do it, but I still can't do it…"

"Doubting yourself?" Goku asked,

Weiss sighed in defeat,

"I want to be stronger, I want to explore this world and not be stuck back at Atlas. I want to make decisions on my own, not my father telling me what I should be in life. I want to be strong in my own way," Weiss sighed.

"Wow, you kids have serious problems with doubting yourselves," Goku chuckled,

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss raised her brow, slightly agitated at Goku's response.

"Not that I'm laughing at you though, it's just that, you doubt yourselves, a lot." Goku said,

"That ability, that you're bloodline is supposed to be inherited, I'm sure you can obtain it. You have the potential to do it, everyone has the potential to get stronger, it's just, their choice whether you want to get stronger or not. In your case, you want to get better and stronger, but you doubt that you can't. You just have to be patient, and keep on training. Not everything can be achieved easily, but that doesn't mean you can't achieve it," Goku continued, as he and Weiss walked through the courtyard.

"What if I can't?" Weiss questioned,

"Then you're just being lazy," Goku smirked, causing Weiss to frown,

"Just believe me when I say you have the potential, you do." Goku said as he stopped right outside of the doors leading inside the academy.

"You should better rest, you and Yang are probably up next," Goku said as he looked up once more to the night sky.

"Alright… Thank you, Mr. Goku. Goodnight," Weiss bid farewell, as she left to go to her dorm which she and Team RWBY shared.

Goku looked back, sensing a familiar Ki not too far from him, he frowned, it was them again, they were watching from the distance.

But then again, there's not any important information that he told Weiss, and he knew all along that Mercury was there.

He sighed, and blasted off into the night sky, looking for someplace away from Beacon, just for a little while…

* * *

**EYO THERE YA'LL GO, HOPE YA'LL ARE HAPPY**

**Hope you like this chapter! ^^**


	27. Decisions and Maidens

**A/N: Yea, another chapter ya'll~ I might change a bit of Weiss and Yang's fighting style compared to the original one, cuz you know, being trained by Goku and all, expect them to be a little tougher.**

**Anyways! Here's le chapter**

* * *

Goku was once again the colosseum, the second day of the Vytal Festival is here. Goku woke up early for this occasion, for it Weiss and Yang are the next to compete in the next matches.

Penny, and her teammate, which he didn't know, won their match. Penny easily wiping out her opponents from the ring, with a flick of her hand, her swords would follow to the direction her hand was pointing at. Although, Goku knew that Penny wasn't human, but kept it to him, and Team RWBY.

But that match was an hour ago, Weiss and Yang are currently on the ring, they were against Team FNKI, Flynt and Neon.

Goku felt Yang's Ki tensing up a bit, and he could see from above that the four were having a quick chat before starting the tournament.

"Someone's getting a little upset," Goku chuckled as he continued to observe.

From here, there's not much he could do. He's been in a tournament before, and he knows you can't interrupt the other combatants whilst fighting against their opponents. Usually there would be some who boisterous, boastful, humble, etc.

He's met all kinds of foes, so, he wouldn't be surprised to see Yang against someone who's quite, irritating.

The match has begun, the ring had lowered itself to the ground and as it landed, it revealed the environment that they would be in. A part of the ring was molten rocks, the other was a crumbling city, the next is a rocky land and the last half was debris of broken cities.

Flynt, whose weapon of choice was a Trumpet, played, and a sudden burst of air was emitted from it, blowing Yang and Weiss back. But the two girls held their ground, knowing that their trainer's blow was worse than this. Music blasted through the ring, while Yang and Weiss held their ground. Neon dashed into the blast, boosting her rollerskates, making her dash straight into Weiss and Yang. Weiss summoned a glyph underneath her and Yang, and both immediately got out of the way.

Although, Yang was knocked down by Neon, leaving Weiss against Flynt. Yang immediately jumped up, and growled at the sudden knock down. Weiss readied her Myrtenaster, as Flynt played his trumpet once again, emitting another wave of music right at her, Weiss summoned a black glyph underneath her, enabling her to stay on the ground. She summoned another black glyph, and slowly made her way towards Flynt as he continued to play. Flynt smirked, as he stopped playing his trumpet, making Weiss accelerate at Flynt unintentionally, and having Flynt kick her back, making her stumble and fall into the molten part of the ring. Meanwhile, Yang was firing her Celica Embers at Neon, who was roller skating her way through the side of the ring, easily dodging Yang's bullets with her speed. Yang fired another round of shots at her, which Neon dodged and landed on the railings. Neon then let her tongue out, taunting Yang, which made Yang agitated. Yang sprinted at her as Neon jumped, and skated her way through the debris of cities ahead of her while muttering, "Never miss a beat," along the way. She jumped up, grabbing her staff and swung it right at Yang, to which Yang blocked, but was blown back. Neon then began dashing at her, attacking her from different directions, Yang growled, and finally dodged one of her attacks, causing Neon to stumble, but quickly regaining her balance.

Yang remembering her training from Goku, returned to her fighting stance, awaiting Neon's next attack. Neon smirked, her staff then turning into nunchucks, and dashed at her. Yang braced for her attack, but was caught off guard when Neon's nunchucks seemingly went passed her, suddenly she felt a something cold and heavy on her right leg. Looking down she saw a block of ice on her legs.

"Look! Now you're bottom heavy too!" Neon teased, as she pointed at the ice block on Yang's leg.

She growled, stomping it off. But then, Neon dashed at her once more, her nunchucks making contact with her left arm, creating another ice block on it. Yang grunted as she shook it off. Noticing that Neon was going at her once again, Yang brought her arms up, and blocked Neon's attack this time. She then swung her arm back, her other arm behind her, firing from behind, causing her to dash at Neon. She then brought her other arm forward, landing a hit on Neon, sending her flying out of the area.

Neon frowned, as she slowly got up. Weiss on the other hand, summoned four glyphs in front of her, spinning a couple of times, and shot icicles at Flynt. Flynt front-flipped, causing the heat beneath the molten lava to shoot up. Flynt grabbed his trumpet, and played, fire from underneath was flying towards Weiss, melting Weiss's attacks.

"Too bad that money didn't buy you skill," Flynt smirked as he got up. Goku watched as Weiss spun her Myrtenaster, then she pointed it at Flynt, a tornado of air shooting right at him, Flynt deflected this as he played his trumpet, another wave of music emitting through his instrument, and fought against the tornado. While the two attacks trying to overwhelm the other, Weiss brought her free hand up, summoning white gylphs around Flynt. And with that, Weiss then jumped from one glyph to another, dashing at him with incredible speeds, she swung her sword at him, landing hits and hits and hits at him, causing Flynt to be taken aback, and take damage from her. Flynt then got up, and played his instrument. Suddenly, Flynt seemingly began to split into four other Flynt, although, each flynt has a different color of his tie. Weiss got caught into the wave of music at her once again, sending her flying.

"Afterimage?" Goku asked, as he observed Flynt's attack, it reminded him of afterimage.

"Hmm," Goku hummed as he continued to watch the fight.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes! Flynt Coal's… Killer Quartet!" Oobleck announced over the microphone.

The crowd began to cheer, "Semblance huh," Goku said to himself.

Goku began to sense Yang's Ki's tensing up, "Someone's getting angry…"

Yang growled, as her eyes turned from purple, to fiery red. She dashed at Neon, firing her Celica Embers behind her, accelerating her towards Neon. Weiss quickly regained her balance, only to notice her Myrtenaster trapped beneath Flynt's feet. Flynt smirked,

"I'm not saying that you should go on a diet, I'm saying you should DEFINITELY go on a diet!" Neon taunted, as she skated around Yang in an irritating way.

"THAT'S IT!" Yang snapped, anger was clearly visible in her eyes now.

Flynt readied her trumpet, summoning his semblance, Killer Quartet and was about to attack Yang. When suddenly, a force knocking him out, causing him to land into a burning ember from the ground, and upon impact, caused it to blow up into flames.

Weiss stood up, as she grabbed her Myrtenaster. She had just kicked Flynt into the embers, she then turned to Yang, noticing her fiery eyes, chose to stand back and wait her next move.

"It seems Flynt Coal is knocked out, a swift movement from Weiss Schnee! Wait a minute…" Oobleck noted, as suddenly, from the flames, Flynt was still conscious, and stood up. Weiss groaned, as she turned towards him, her grip on her Myrtenaster tightened and so did her jaw. Suddenly, Goku felt Yang's Ki rise up, (but not that much to him), debris of rock began to rise around her.

"HYAAAAA!" Yang snapped, as she dashed towards Neon. Her speed was unbelievable, to Neon and Flynt. Flynt was about to play his trumpet once again, but was cut off as Weiss summoned a glyph underneath him, causing him to suddenly jump up unintentionally. He landed on the ground, trying to regain his balance as he winced in pain at the sudden impact. Yang attacked Neon, her fist colliding with Neon's stomach. Neon was sent flying back, Yang then fired herself up into the air with her gauntlets. As she was in mid-air, she began to fire at Neon whilst still being in air. Fire shot out from her gauntlets, and made contact with Neon, sending her to crash down in the ground beneath her. "Yang!" Weiss called out, and summoned a white glyph behind her.

Yang jumped onto the glyph, firing behind her, she then accelerated towards Flynt at amazing speeds, catching Flynt off guard, and because of the sudden force that was sent directly at him, he found himself flying into the edge of the ring. His back hitting the barrier of the ring, and landing outside. Yang then turned towards Neon, who was still trying to get up. She fired behind her once more, accelerating towards Neon. Neon got up, and brought up her nunchucks, thinking that she was about to get hit in the front, Yang suddenly fired herself up to the air just inches in front of Neon, causing her to be dazed by the explosion just underneath her. As Neon fell back on her bum, completely dazed by Yang's attack, Yang then circled behind her, and swung her arm back, firing once again behind her, she swung her arm in front of her with all of her willpower and strength, she made contact with Neon's back, and upon impact, Neon found herself in the air once again, being thrown through the debris of concrete and rocks in front of her.

The alarm rang, signaling that the fight is over. Neon was knocked out and unconscious, making her and Flynt eliminated from the match. Weiss ran up to Yang, "We did it!" she yelled, as she ran up to her. Yang had finally calm down from her rampage, and looked at Weiss with a big smile on her face.

Goku smiled, Yang had used her sneaky attack from their training. Seems that she took his advice, circle around the enemy and strike from behind instead from above.

Ruby and Blake cheered in the front seats, knowing that Weiss and Yang had just won the match. The both of them got into the ring (somehow), and greeted the two winners.

"Good job you two!" Blake congratulated,

"Yeah!" Ruby beamed,

"Hehe, thanks you guys," Yang chuckled.

…

"You two did a great job!" Goku said as he walked towards the four girls,

"I KNOW RIGHT?! You two were AMAZING! You guys are even better than before! Training from Mr. Goku was DEFINITELY WORTH IT!" Ruby cheered, as jumped up and down in delight.

"Likewise," Blake rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways.

"That was really smart of you to use that technique that you used in training several days ago, Yang." Goku smiled as he turned to Yang,

"Hehe, well, I learn from the best!" Yang chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head,

"You did great too Weiss, your awareness got better," Goku added,

"Thank you for finally mentioning," Weiss giggled as she replied.

"So who's going to advance to the Finals? You guys finally decided?" Goku asked,

"Were going for Yang!" Ruby responded, as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Yang's our best choice right now," Blake added as she pondered,

"Don't let us down Yang," Weiss sighed, as she let her head hung low, slightly disappointed that she wasn't chosen, but was happy anyways.

"Well, just keep up what you're doing Yang, but I suggest that you should, control your emotions Yang," Goku advised as he turned to Yang,

"I won't let you down teach!" Yang playfully saluted, making the group burst out laughing.

Then, a familiar Ki approached them,

"Son Goku," Ozpin called out, making Goku spin around to face him.

"Oh! Hey, Professor Ozpin," Goku replied, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Remember what I said before? I need to talk to you about something, in private…" Ozpin recalled, as Goku tried remembering what he was talking about. Once recollecting his memories, "Ah! Ok," he said.

"Excuse us girls, me and your trainer have some things to talk about," Ozpin told the four girls, as the four nodded in response.

Goku then followed Ozpin to his office, which was at the very top of the tower of Beacon. Not quite sure what Ozpin wanted to talk to him about, he began to feel nervous.

Once in the office, Ozpin sat down on his desk and took a sip from his coffee.

"Please, have a seat." Ozpin said as he pointed at the free chair in front of his desk.

"Oh! Of course," Goku sweat-dropped as he sat on the chair, feeling a little tense, since, he's not quite good at being 'adult' with others.

"I will tell you Goku, for the few months that you have been with us, I could say that it is such a pleasure to have you in this Academy," Ozpin smiled, his coffee in hand.

"U-uuuh, and… Same to you," Goku smiled sheepishly, trying to sound as formal as he could.

Goku couldn't tell if he was visibly nervous, or not.

"Well I'm here to ask you something…" Ozpin said, Goku gulped.

"Do you have any favorite, fairy tales?" Ozpin asked, Goku blinked in confusion.

_((A/N: Now this is the part where I'm not sure that Goku has been told any fairy tales during his childhood, now bear with me here, I didn't get that much information…))_

"Oh! Uhh… I have, but not a lot of them. Although, I barely remember some of them, it has been a long time though," Goku recalled as he placed his index finger and thumb on his chin as he thought.

"Well have you ever heard of the story of the Seasons?" Ozpin asked once again,

"Uhh, no." Goku replied,

"That's fine, care to listen?" Ozpin questioned,

Goku nodded. "Care to follow me?" Ozpin said as he stood up from his desk, "Okay," Goku gulped as he followed suite.

As they entered the elevator Ozpin began, "A callous old man, who lived alone refused to leave his home. He was visited by four travelling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature, and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits, vegetables and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the old man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the sun and the world around him. And the fourth sister, begs him to be grateful for all of the things that is given to him. The old man who was grateful for their kindness, grants the maidens incredible powers, and that they may use this power to help people all over the world. They all accepted and promised to share their gifts with the people of Remnant, until the end of days."

Goku noticed that they were already past the ground floor of the Academy, and suddenly felt someone's Ki underneath.

He realized that only now did he notice that there was someone underneath the Academy.

"Then, the four seasons were made, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall…" Ozpin finally concluded. Goku was listening just behind, he was a little bit confused with the story, with all the magical powers that were given to the maidens, but he shrugged it off, chose not to question Ozpin.

"So that's the story, I see… Excuse me Ozpin but, where are we going?" Goku finally asked after the story had ended.

"Were heading underground…" Ozpin replied, there was sudden seriousness in his tone, which made Goku serious as well.

"The story that I had just told you, the four maidens, the seasons… They're all real…" Ozpin stated, as the doors of the elevator finally opened, revealing a long hallway, mostly tainted green due to the green light emitted from the torches attached to the columns. Goku sensed at least six more Ki, although one was slightly faded, as if dying.

"The four maidens are real, they're among us in this world. They are the ones who keep this world balanced, they wield powers without the use of dust." Ozpin continued as they walked down the hallway, it was a little dark and eerie, making Goku a little bit uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"Without the use of dust huh? So they use these 'powers' to control the seasons?" Goku asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes, and only the chosen few are assigned to protect these maidens," Ozpin added,

"But why do you need to protect them? I thought they wielded such powers?" Goku asked once again,

"Well you see Goku, these maidens are mortal just like us. They can get injured, hurt just like us, and they die." Ozpin replied, "So what happens when they die?" Goku asked,

"When one of the maiden dies naturally, her powers will then go on to the next person, specifically the last person who is the maiden's thoughts, to which that person will then be the one to inherit her power. Although as time went on, we learned that the one who inherits powers of the maidens are young women. We have never seen a male to inherit this power in the human history. This process is done to ensure that the cycle of peace and tranquility will go on, and so that one person cannot have the power forever." Ozpin stated,

"So these maidens are basically the ones who keeps the world balanced? And you guys protect these maidens, and make sure that continue the process for a long while?" Goku repeated, trying to make sense of what Ozpin was saying.

"Yes, in a lame man's terms," Ozpin chuckled, as Goku mouthed a "what?" at him.

"So… Why are we here?" Goku asked,

"Because, something unexpected happened…" Ozpin replied, Goku raised an eyebrow and listened for his response.

"One of the maidens, was attacked. Three people in fact, and they've managed to take half of the maiden's power." Ozpin frowned, Goku taken aback,

"How is that possible? I thought the maiden's power can only be transferred to another person when they die?" Goku asked, questioning everything that was thrown at him all at once.

"We're not sure, and we don't know how they did it, but the maiden's life is fading away fast, and we can't afford to let her powers to pass on to the last person on her mind. Which we assume, is her assailant…" Ozpin stated, finally reaching their destination.

At the end of the hallway, Goku saw Ironwood, Glynda, Pyrrha, Qrow and a machine just behind them. Goku already knew who they were the moment they stepped into the elevator, but wasn't sure who the person inside the machine is.

Pyrrha seemed to notice their teacher, and turned to him, "Mr. Goku? Why is he here?" she asked,

"Sorry we're late, but we're here anyways," Ozpin quickly apologized, to which the three adults nodded in response.

"So this is that Goku guy that you've been talking about that could aid in protecting Pyrrha and the maiden?" Qrow had his arms crossed,

"Yes, and I believe that he will help greatly for this." Ozpin replied as Qrow and Pyrrha were left confused.

"What do you want me to do?" Goku asked, after knowing that he was here to do something which he assumes is important.

"We need you to protect Pyrrha and Amber, make sure that they're both away from harm," Ironwood stepped in, his voice loud and clear.

Goku was slightly taken aback, but seem to understand the situation, "I see…"

"But what do you want to do with Pyrrha?" Goku questioned, taking note that Pyrrha is here.

"We have chosen her to be hopefully the next Fall Maiden, who will inherit Amber, the current Fall Maiden's, power." Glynda replied, as Pyrrha looked down.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Goku questioned once again,

"And wouldn't you be forcing the maiden's powers on her?" He added,

"Atlas has been studying the power of aura for the past few years, we've made significant strides, and we believe that we may be able to contain it. To capture it," Ironwood said. Qrow rolled his eyes, not wanting to listen to this 'solution' of his.

"And are you even sure of that?" Goku raised a brow,

"How are you even sure, that you can just transfer this power into someone else. Do you even know the effects of doing that? Or if it'll ever work? Have you ever thought, about Pyrrha's safety? With what you told me you 'believe' that you can 'capture it', but have you considered the side effects of transferring parts of it to someone else? It might change Pyrrha slightly, or it might change her dramatically," Goku stated, against this plan of theirs.

"We're not going to transfer it to her, but we're giving her what those powers can do." Glynda retorted, "That's why we need you here,"

"Listen, Goku. We don't have much time, for all we know the assailant could be right under our noses, he or she could be just in the crowd, waiting for the moment to strike. Yes, we're not entirely sure of the side effects, but we need to do this. We don't have much of a choice…" Ironwood explained, "Amber is dying, and we need to do something, and fast," Qrow added, crossing his arms.

Goku frowned at this, "You don't have much of a choice?"

The four adults nodded in response, and awaited his answer.

"I hope you understand, that we're in desperate times Goku… And we need to act right away…" Ozpin repeated,

There was a silence that filled the air, but mostly tension. Goku had to do and make tough decisions and chances before, but he's not so sure this time. He knows that he still doesn't have that much knowledge about the world of Remnant, heck he's still trying to learn it's ways. And the fact that he had just found out, a minute ago, about these women who could control the four seasons just made it even more confusing for him.

But now was not the time to be goofing off, and Goku knew that. He had to suck in all this stuff that was thrown at him all at once, and the tension and rush made it harder. He has been in desperate times where he HAD to act fast, because if he didn't, then things wouldn't turn out the way it is now.

He took in a deep breath, and sighed,

"Fine… I'll go with this plan of yours, but at the same time, I'll have to do things my way." Goku finally broke the silence,

"I'm going to find her assailant, and make sure to put an end to all of this. If I have to protect Pyrrha, then I am more than willing too, if that's what you want. I'll help," Goku made up his decision.

Their faces seemingly lighten up at the answer, satisfied with his reply.

Goku then looked at Pyrrha, a worried expression was on her face. But she knew that her trainer was capable of many things. She saw him do things that she couldn't explain until he did, and she knew he wielded such incredible power, and she dared not meddle with him. He gave her a soft smile, assuring her with this action.

Goku turned back to Ozpin,

"So… What do you plan on doing first?"

* * *

**A/N: AND end of chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I hope this time I didn't mess up Goku too much. I'm actually quite excited for the next chapter, I don't know why, but I really like episode 6 and 8 of RWBY volume 3, they really caught my eye.**

**Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^**


	28. All Eyes on Yang

**A/N: Alright so after watching the rest of Volume 3 of RWBY, I think I finally got a clear picture of where this fanfic will go. Also, I'd like to tell you guys that I might re-edit some chapters of this fanfic. I might completely change the chapter or just do minor adjustments, either way I'll tell you what chapter I've changed or edited.**

**It might not be right now, but I'll try to do so. ANYWAYS here's the story.**

* * *

Another day, another match. Goku watched from the rows once again, the one on one rounds were about to begin. Crowds cheered, screaming right next to his ear once again, but he got used to it by now. Although, Goku couldn't get his thoughts off of what just happened earlier.

The maidens…

The assailants…

Pyrrha…

His eyes were searching, searching for anything that was out of place. He sharpened his senses, listening, hearing everything around him. The cheers and screams of people seemingly began to quiet down in his head, his mind completely focused on everyone's energy. Pyrrha's Ki, Amber's, everyone… Including those three certain students…

He felt different variations of Aura radiating around him. Not everyone is the same, and that only aided him in his search.

He took a deep breath, and sighed...

…

"_What do you mean you can transfer energy?"_

"_I can, I've done it dozens of times before, and I'm sure of the effects."_

"_Hmph, think it'll work?"_

"_I believe that Mr. Goku can do it,"_

_Goku nodded at Pyrrha, Goku planned to give some of his Ki to Amber, so that she wouldn't be in an alarming state. Glynda, Qrow and Ironwood were thinking long and hard about Goku's suggestion. Ironwood and Qrow were quite new to Goku, while Glynda was still suspicious about him, Pyrrha and Ozpin on the other hand, had full trust on him._

"_I can't bring her powers back, but I can give Amber her health back," Goku added once more. _

_The three adults finally came to a conclusion, "Fine…" They finally said._

_Goku sighed in relief, and approached Amber's life support. Ironwood, Qrow and Glynda began to feel tense. He knew that Amber was still in a comatose, and he doesn't plan on waking her up yet. Goku placed his right hand on the transparent glass, and focused on his Ki. He felt his Ki in his center, an odd feeling that he came to welcome all the time. He then controlled this Ki, it circulated through his torso, and in his right arm and finally to his hand. _

_A subtle yellow glow began to emit from Goku's hand, the others behind him watched in awe. The yellow glow began to travel through the glass, and into Amber. _

_Goku felt her Ki begin to rise, her life no longer fading away. _

_When he felt that her Ki was finally at a normal state, he pulled his arm away. _

"_It's done," He said._

_The others seemingly blinked at him,_

"_I didn't quite see any changes in her," Qrow raised his brow,_

"_But she's not on the brink of death." Goku replied subtly, _

_Pyrrha noticed that somehow, Amber was seemingly uplifted from the pain. Her face was peaceful, no longer in vain. The others had noticed Amber's expression as well, _

…

"And now! For the moment you've all been waiting for! The one on one finals!" Peter Port announced over the mike, making Goku snap out of his thoughts, but still in focus.

The crowd once again clapped and cheered, as Goku felt each young student's ki approaching the ring.

Yang, Sun, Mercury, Penny and Pyrrha were one of the students aligned on the stage.

Goku could feel Pyrrha's tenseness,

"Barty! Why won't you explain the rules?" Peter asked his fellow spectator next to him.

"Ah! It's quite simple Peter, instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place." Oobleck responded, fixing his glasses.

"Much like any good hunt there will be zero time to prepare!" Peter announced,

"Ahh yes! Yes! Now we'll see who our first match will be!" Oobleck pointed at the screens around the colosseum, as the roster begin to spin.

Finally after a while as the roster spun, the names on the screen appeared. "Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Port announced,

"BREAK A LEG SIS!" Ruby screamed as she cheered for her sister,

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" Peter said, as the rest of the students left the stage, leaving Mercury and Yang left. Yang turned towards Mercury, both slowly walked towards the other, as the stage began to form a pentagon. Goku then felt a familiar Ki leaving the building, making him quite suspicious at this. Spotlights hovered up into the air, and shone down on the two young combatants.

"You better not go easy on me," Yang grinned, as she placed a hand on her hips.

"Heh, you wish." Mercury chuckled, as both then faced the crowd then back to each other.

"3,"

Both of them readied their fighting stance,

"2,"

Both slowly approached the other,

"1!"

"FIGHT!"

Yang swung her arm back, as Mercury jumped back, and turned his torso to face her. As Yang swung her arm to the front, Mercury brought up his legs, Yang's fist colliding with Mercury's feet, causing a shockwave. Yang was slightly pushed back, as Mercury then sprinted towards her, sending a kick, to which Yang dodged by jumping above him and fired at him as she landed on the ground. Mercury sidestepped, and threw a punch at Yang which she blocked, she threw a punch at him. Mercury dodged this, Mercury swung his leg at her, while Yang fired at him with her gauntlets. Both was pushed back, Yang stood up, and fired several shots at him. Mercury jumped from side to side, dodging the flames that were being shot at him. He dashed up, and attempted kick her from above. Yang brought her arms up, and blocked his attack. Yang pushed him out, and shot him, Mercury ducked avoiding the flaming bullet and did a roundhouse on Yang, causing her to flip, but quickly landed on her two feet. She fired behind her, accelerating her towards Mercury.

She threw punches and bullets at him, to which Mercury tried to block with his arms. He managed to push her back, and attempted to do a hook kick at her, Yang immediately jumped out of the way, Mercury's heel colliding with the ground beneath them instead. Mercury then attempted to sweep off Yang's foot, but Yang slammed her fist to the ground, causing him to lose his grip. Mercury picked himself up, doing roundhouse kicks and a back kick, Yang parried his attacks. Mercury then swung his foot up, and attempted to land an axe kick on her. Yang dodged the attack by a hair. She did a summersault to the side, as Mercury raised his foot to land a kick on her once again. Yang dodged his attack, and the two exchanged kicks, hooks, and punches. Mercury then jumped up, performing another roundhouse and a series of kicks at her. Yang blocked these attacks, as Mercury landed on his feet and dashed at her. Yang landed a jab and an uppercut at him and fired her Celica Embers, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Mercury landed face first on the ground. Yang fired a series of bullets at him, Mercury backflipped his way out of range, but eventually lost his footing and fell out of the edge of the ring. Mercury bent his knees, and with his feet fired his way back up to the ring. He landed right in front of Yang, to which he threw kicks at her once more. Yang blocking his axe kicks and stomps with either her arms or knees. She fired at him once more, Mercury jettisoned her arm to the side, and swung his at her, Yang ducked while Mercury side kicked her, pushing Yang back. With his feet, he raised it and white beamed bullets shot out of it. Yang jumped out of the way, avoiding the white ray. Mercury fired series of white bullets around him, Yang dodging each bullet as it flew at her. Mercury continued this action as a series of flying bullets circled around him, he then dashed at Yang, doing a crescent kick and an axe kick at her, pinning her to the ground. The series of bullets then flew straight directly at her, hitting her whilst on the ground.

The crowd cheered, as Mercury thought that he had won the fight. Sweeping off the dust of his shoulder with his hand, and smirked at the crowd. When suddenly, a sweep of air swept by, Yang was still up. Mercury turned to her. Yang got up, and brought her fists together in front of her, her eyes fiery red.

"HAAAAA!" She dashed at him, firing her gauntlets as she landed a punch at Mercury. Mercury swung his legs at her, attempting land a hit with his kicks. Yang ducked and sidestepped and throwing her rear hand at him, doing cross punches and a hook at him. She continued this action, firing her Celica Embers while landing a punch at him. Mercury was dazed, and finally, Yang swung her fist back, and swung it forward at him, uppercutting him. The air was once again knocked out of his lungs, and Yang finished the job with a jab, sending him to the ground, wincing in pain. The alarm rang, signaling that the fight was over, Mercury's aura has dropped, and is eliminated from the match.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Peter exclaimed over the speakers, the crowd cheered. Yang closed her, taking in a deep breath, and exhaled. Her fiery red eyes returned to her lively purple ones. She grinned, and pumped her fist to the air.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Oobleck announced over the microphone.

Goku smiled, Yang had won the match.

"YOU DID IT SIS!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Way to go Yang!" Blake added,

Yang then swept the sweat of her forehead, "Better luck next time," She told Mercury as she was about to leave the stage, when suddenly, he got up.

"There's not gonna be a next time Blondie!" Mercury got up, anger was clear in his voice.

Goku felt the sudden tenseness in his Ki, and looked up. He saw Mercury went straight at Yang, about to land a kick on her when Yang attack back, punching his leg.

"AAAGH!" A loud blood-curdling scream rang through the ring. And suddenly, time seemingly stopped before his eyes for only three seconds.

The scream then rang back into his ears, and he heard the crowd behind him gasped and threw a range of "boo's" at the ring.

"Huh?" Goku narrowed his brows, confused.

"MY WORD!" Oobleck exclaimed and looked over to the ring once more with wide eyes.

"Cut the cameras!" Peter turned to his back,

Goku then felt something rumble outside of the colosseum. Goku had remembered this familiar feeling, "Grimms," Goku muttered.

"My leg, MY LEG!" Mercury groaned, as he held onto his legs. "That's what you get you little-" Yang frowned but was cut off when armed robots surrounded her.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Goku questioned as he saw cyborgs surrounding Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long! STAND DOWN!" An Atlas soldier ordered, as the robots drew their guns and pointed at her. "What? WHY?" Yang questioned, clearly confused with the situation around her.

"MERCURY!" Emerald called, running towards Mercury and knelt beside him.

"Why'd she do that? WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME?" Mercury yelled, his hands gripped his knees, as Emerald frowned at Yang.

"Huh?" Goku rubbed his eyes, but looked at the screen scattered around the colosseum.

There he saw a different scene appear before his eyes. There, he saw Yang circling around the fallen Mercury, and as he stood up, Yang punched his legs, a loud crack filled the colosseum once more as Mercury fell down.

"Wait a minute, what?" Goku frowned, the scene playing on the screen wasn't the one that he saw. Goku looked at Yang, confusion and fear were in her eyes. She doesn't know what's going on.

She looked around her, the crowds booing at her.

"I don't… Understand," She muttered.

Goku turned towards Mercury and Emerald. He felt Mercury's Ki, and it isn't so "injured", he frowned.

"What are you three up to?"

.

.

.

Mercury and Emerald didn't go to a hospital, in fact, Goku felt them leaving towards somewhere else, there hideout. He sensed Cinder's and Neo's Ki as well. At this point, it was already obvious that those four, and possibly Roman, were up to something.

"_Could it be they're the ones who attacked Amber?" _Goku thought to himself, trying to put together the puzzle pieces.

But right now, he had to talk to Yang. What he saw several minutes ago, were something that he had to talk to with Yang.

It seemed that, nobody saw that Mercury attack Yang, not her. Goku assumed that, either Emerald or Mercury tricked the people into seeing that Yang attacked a "defenseless" Mercury.

He walked through the hallways, walking towards the four girls' dorm. Ironwood was talking to them, he could tell.

He stopped, as he saw two robots just outside the room which belonged to the four girls. Then, the door opened, and Ironwood walked out, the two robots followed suite. He stopped when he saw Goku,

"Are you here to address your students?" Ironwood questioned,

"So you saw it too huh," Goku said, there was a brief moment of silence between the two men.

"The whole world saw it happen Goku. The world saw Yang attack an innocent students, and they have already made conclusions to this. I know Yang is one of your top students, but I'm not putting the blame on you for her behavior," Ironwood stated as he turned to Goku.

"That's not why I'm here Ironwood," Goku said, Ironwood raised a brow.

"I'm not here to debate with you either, I'm just here to talk with my students." Goku added. Ironwood nodded, and Goku walked by him.

Goku stopped, "Your eyes blind you…" he said,

Ironwood was confused at Goku's statement, but left in silence.

There Goku stood in front of their dorm, he knocked on the door, and was greeted with silence. Seems like they're not willing to talk to anymore teachers,

"Girls, it's me...Goku," He called out, waiting for a response.

Then, the door slowly opened, and there stood Ruby.

"Hey… Uuhh, Mr. Goku," Ruby greeted, trying to keep a smile on her face, but failed.

"Mind if I talk to Yang?" He asked,

The four girls looked at each other, Yang's head hung low, tears began to form in her eyes, she could tell.

"Sir, listen Yang tr-" Weiss tried explaining but was cut off.

"Yang, I need to hear this from you." Goku said, Yang slightly flinching upon hearing her name. Ruby sat back down next to Yang, and placed a hand on her shoulder, doing her best to comfort her sister.

There was silence that filled the air, but Goku waited patiently, letting Yang take the time before she talks. She then took a deep, shaky breath.

"Mr. Goku… I-I don't know if you'll even believe me but… I saw Mercury attack me… And I attacked back… And I-I regret doing so, I just…" Yang said with a shaky breath, trying her best to make a sentence.

Goku then knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Yang… I believe you," Goku said. Yang looked up at him, "Y-you do?"

"Yep," Goku gave her a soft smile,

Yang's face lit up, she brought her hands to her face and wiped the tears that were only forming on her eyes. Goku stood up,

"I saw what really happened Yang… I know that you didn't attack Mercury… He did," Goku said.

Blake, Ruby and Weiss were surprised. They believe that Yang is innocent, but what they saw earlier gave them their own conclusions. "I saw him attack you, but when I looked at the screen, the scene was different." Goku added,

The three girls, excluding Yang, looked at him in confusion, but chose to believe him.

"So you're saying that… Yang really is innocent?" Blake asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. It seems that either the rest of you and the people saw a different scene, and I think I know why," Goku said. The four girls looked up at Goku,

"Someone is trying to setup Yang, they wanted her to be out of the match," Goku said, the girls looked at him in shock.

"Someone's trying to setup Yang? But… Why?" Ruby asked,

"I don't know. It could be because they thought that she was going to be a problem with their, 'plan'. I'm not sure," Goku shook his head.

"Who set her up?" Blake questioned.

Goku looked at Ruby, who had a questioning look on her face. She wondered why he suddenly looked at her.

"You're so called friend… Emerald and Mercury, the disguised themselves as students in Beacon. Seems they're with Cinder and Neo," Goku stated. The girls were utterly shocked at this point. "Emerald? But… How? I thought we were friends…" Ruby looked down, and stared at the lines of her palms, which to her all of a sudden became interesting.

"Sorry to say this but, Emerald isn't really your friend Ruby." Goku told Ruby,

"Why are they doing this?" Weiss asked, gripping the sheets of her bed.

Goku then remembered about Amber, the four maidens. It could be that, they were after her. Amber is still in the life-support, and they must've known that she was hidden underneath Beacon. Although, he had to keep this to himself,

"I don't know… I'm trying to find out as well," Goku sighed.

"What are going to do?" Yang asked, looking up at Goku.

"You girls stay low, I'm going to deal with this myself." Goku told the girls, seriousness present in his tone, the four girls understood and nodded.

.

.

.

Goku was outside, taking in the fresh air. Although, thoughts of Cinder's plan, Pyrrha and Yang flowed into his head. He had calmed down Yang, but he still had some things to do. He had to make sure that Amber and Pyrrha are safe, and that he has to put a stop to Emerald and Mercury's plans, on whatever they're trying to do to Beacon.

"_Should I tell Ozpin about this? Will they even believe me?" _Goku thought in his head. He had left Yang with her uncle, Qrow who wanted to talk to her about what had happened earlier.

He sighed, "Ugh… My head," He groaned as he pinched the bridges of his nose,

The fact that he was using this much of his brain was killing him,

He then sensed a sudden burst in Ki, "Huh?" He looked around. The Ki belonged to Pyrrha, did something happen to her? All he felt was her Ki and Juane's Ki, he quickly ran towards the sudden outburst of that energy, and then, he saw Pyrrha running.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha what's wrong?! What happened to you?" He questioned as she stopped,

He saw tears starting to stream down her cheeks, she fell on her knees and covered her face, Goku knelt next to her.

"Pyrrha?"

* * *

**A/N: AND that's all! Hehe, hope you like it. Sorry if this chapter is quite, crappy and kinda shorter than the last few ones. I have a test tomorrow and I have to study for it, **

**HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT, MIGHT CHANGE IT IF I FIND ANY ERRORS IN IT**


	29. Chaos Lures Them In

**Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating for a couple of days, well, don't know if you guys will listen though. **

**So, remember when I said I wanted to focus on art? Well, I'm dealing with art theft and art stealing right now. People started stealing my art without permission. I found out about it several weeks ago? Maybe? But, after finding out that my art was getting stolen or traced or claimed as their own, I got really upset and maybe depressed when finding out. I'm trying to find these people and ask them to take down my art, but most of them speak different languages and that's difficult for me because I don't speak any other language than English and Filipino. I'm still upset right now and those art stealers are still out there, but I know some of you guys have been wanting another chapter so...**

**Sorry for the long rant but, I hope you read it though. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

* * *

The stage was set, the next combatants were ready. The seats were once again filled with cheers from the crowd. The spotlights shone down onto the ring, and a certain black haired hero sat amongst the crowd. He took a deep breath and sighed, he had gotten used to the screams and cheers from the civilians that surrounded him. He closely watched the ring, and as he did so, he felt a certain Ki exit the seats and felt another Ki behind the ring.

He slightly frowned, knowing the two Ki all too well. It was Ruby's and Mercury's Ki.

He looked around him, searching for a certain young girl wearing mostly red. It didn't take long for him to spot a red cape from the distance. He had just looked down in time to see her departure by the corner and disappear from sight, well, not from his.

"Alright! Now it's time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Oobleck said through the microphone.

Goku stood up from his seat, "Something isn't right here…"

"It looks like our first contender is… Penny Polendina from Atlas!"

He then felt the two Ki confront the other. _Seems that they're face to face,_

"And her opponent will be… Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port announced once again.

The crowd cheered around Goku, but he didn't cared. He watched as Penny and Pyrrha walked up into the stage. The platform beneath the two contenders rose, but other than that, he could sense her distress. But for now, Pyrrha wasn't in danger, Ruby was. He sensed her Ki had tensed up, and so did Mercury. They were getting into a fight, not something that Goku would expect.

"Fighters! Are you ready?!"

Penny grinned towards Pyrrha, clearly excited about their match, while Pyrrha on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She looked down, still in doubt. But she knew she had to finish the match, and that there's still time for her.

He quickly relocated her Ki, and used Instant Transmission to get to her immediately.

.

Ruby stopped, as she saw Mercury walk right in front of her. She stood there, in complete shock. She couldn't believe it. The last time she saw Mercury, was when Yang broke his leg and needed to be sent to the hospital after that. She believed her sister yes, but she never thought to see Mercury right in front of her.

She squinted her eyes, as if doubting he was even there.

"Mercury?"

Mercury stood there, not saying a single word. She couldn't read him,

"What are you doing?" She asked once again, as Mercury looked up, hearing Pyrrha's name when it was announced. He turned to her again, a smug smirk fixed on his face. Ruby tried to understand the situation before her, and once she did, a horrified expression was on her face upon realization.

"No…" She said, almost whispering to herself, but it was loud enough for Mercury to hear her.

"Oooh… Polarity vs. metal," Mercury placed a finger on his chin,

"That could be bad." He grinned,

Ruby felt her heart began to race, on instinct, she reached for her Crescent Rose, only to find out that she didn't bring her weapon, leaving her unarmed in front of him. Mercury. Nevertheless, Ruby had to ready herself as well.

"Mercury… What are you doing? What's going on?" Ruby questioned him, expecting an answer, but only to have silence as her reply.

Ruby frowned, "Fine."

"If you're not going to tell, th-"

Ruby stepped to one side, only to have Mercury follow her. She did the same with her left foot, Mercury seemingly copying her movement. Or more like, blocking her. She then heard the match outside about to begin, as said by the announcer.

She gulped, as she heard the countdown.

"THREE,"

"TWO,"

"ONE,"

"BEGIN!"

"Show time." Mercury smirked, as he then approached towards Ruby. Ruby trying to find a way passed him, side-stepped from one side to the other, but Mercury following her steps, blocking any escape to get passed him. She frowned, as she then ran towards him, bringing a slight gush of air to her wake, turning into somewhat a tornado form as she charged towards him, only to receive a kick to the guts. The force sent her flying back, she hit the ground hard.

Ruby tried getting up, as Mercury walked towards her. Ruby grabbed her phone, hoping to contact anyone for help, but the phone was knocked out of her hand by a bullet.

"Let's just keep this between us friends…" Mercury said, his foot raised.

Mercury was about to fire another shot, but stopped mid-air when he suddenly saw Goku in front of Ruby. His index and middle fingers were on his forehead, he frowned as Goku saw Mercury in front of him. Ruby looked up at Goku, noticing a tall shadow looming over her.

"M-Mr. Goku?" She stuttered as she looked up,

Goku turned towards her, a soft smile on his face. He then offered a hand to her, which she immediately accepted. Goku lightly brought her up, then turning towards Mercury, his expression changed completely once he laid his eyes on the silver haired boy.

Goku could still feel Pyrrha's Ki, the match had started and as much as he wanted to see the match, he had to take care of this 'things' first.

Mercury took a step back, he was back in his stance.

"Ruby, go on ahead, I'll have a talk with this young man," Goku told Ruby as she frowned upon hearing it, but nodded nevertheless.

"You," Mercury scoffed,

"Alright kid, I suggest you surrender if you want to get out of this without a scratch." Goku said, as this was his last chance of backing down before he gets hurt.

Mercury only spat, and grunted as he charged towards him. He attempted to send a kick to his guts, only to have Goku grab his leg and slammed him onto the ground, Mercury hit the ground hard, a yelp manage to escape through his throat.

"Go Ruby, NOW!" He ordered Ruby, as she started sprinting out of the area. Mercury tried to get up, but was stopped by Goku.

"You're not going anywhere," Goku cornered him, as he pinned him down to the ground.

Ruby ran as fast as she could, she had to warn the others about this, that Yang was right. She never thought that Mercury could be up to something, she felt bad, and betrayed. And yet, it only got worse when she realized that he was related to Emerald, she ran and ran.

Mercury tried getting out of Goku's grip. He turned to face him, and raised his knee attempting to knee him in the abdomen, but Goku blocked this. He growled as he raised his foot, and fired at him. Goku brought up his two arms to block the explosion, letting Mercury free but only for a second, and a half.

Mercury immediately got up and threw a roundhouse kick at him, but Goku blocked his attack with his wrist. Mercury immediately backed up, and threw another kick at him towards the knee, but Goku swiped off his foot, causing Mercury to lose balance and land on his back once again.

"I didn't expect you to go this far kid, but I'm putting a stop whatever plans you have in mind," Goku stated as Mercury got back up again, his breath quickened.

"This is your last warning kid," Goku threatened,

Mercury growled in annoyance, and charged at him again. He sent several kicks at him, he threw everything he had at him, but Goku dodged each incoming attacks. Goku could read his movements, knowing what he would do next before Mercury could even implement them. It was already obvious that this kid's fighting style is kick boxing.

Mercury did an axe kid, followed by a front kick, to which Goku dodged swiftly. Mercury attempted to do land another attack when Goku threw a punch to his abdomen with his free hand, the force of the jab sent Mercury into a wall, upon contact with the wall, a large crater formed behind him knocking the air of him.

He fell to the ground, face first. Mercury struggled to get up, but failed. He clutched his abdomen, he groaned and winced in pain.

That was the weakest punch that Goku could muster, he knew that if he did use his full strength he might end up with a dead corpse in front of him, but Goku knew how to control his strength, lucky for Mercury. As Mercury struggled to even get on all fours, Goku felt a sudden burst of energy. He looked up, and recognized that the Ki belonged to Pyrrha's.

"What the…" Goku muttered, as he looked up.

Goku seemingly staring at the ceiling, Mercury finally mustered up the strength he had left to stand up, and recklessly charge once again at Goku.

"HYAAAA!"

He dashed at him and threw a side kick at Goku, but then Goku disappeared from his sight, and he kicked the air instead.

"What the hel-"

He was cut off when Goku reappeared behind Mercury, and swiftly struck a certain area behind his neck, knocking Mercury unconscious. Mercury limply fell to the ground, he was blacked out. Goku stared at Mercury's unconscious body, he didn't have any serious damage that might be critical to his life, but he knew that he isn't going anywhere, for now.

Goku knew that Emerald was here, and he knew that she was probably up to something. He then heard the crowd gasped, as if in horror.

"What's going on out there?"

.

Ruby ran towards the exit, and she found herself back to the stadium. The loud cheering from the crowds seemingly deafened her, but she regained her hearing soon after. The match was still going on,

On the ring, Pyrrha and Penny fought.

Penny was kicked back by Pyrrha, but she immediately regained her balance, and summoned her blades to form circles beside her. Her blades began to rotate, and green blasts were shot out from the blades. Pyrrha side-stepped an incoming blast, and dodged the next attack by a hair by back-flipping. Penny then thrusted her hands forward, sending her blades towards Pyrrha, obeying her command.

Pyrrha parried and blocked each incoming blades with her spear all the while trying to dodge more incoming blasts that were aimed at her. She then swung her spear back, and dashed towards Penny hitting her with her spear, and knocking Penny back.

Penny got back up quickly, her swords then formed a circle behind her, blasting her back towards Pyrrha. She then jumped up, and with a blast from behind her, accelerated her towards Pyrrha, knocking Pyrrha out of balance upon contact with the soles of her shoes.

Pyrrha flipped, and regained balance. Just as she was she readying to make another attack, two blades knocked Pyrrha's spear and shield out of her hands, making her vulnerable. She tried to get her spear, but was pushed back by another of Penny's blades. Penny smirked as she ordered her blades back to her again, Penny raised her hands to the air and flicked her wrists slightly, her blades right above her, ready to dash at Pyrrha again.

And in one of the seats, Emerald sat. She then focused on the blades, her eyes were locked onto the swords. In Pyrrha's eyes, Penny's blades began to double in numbers, she took a step back, her own eyes tricking her. Pyrrha looked at the blades before her, continuing to double in numbers until blades surrounded her vision, there were blades around her. It was seemingly an army of blades ready to attack her at any given moment.

Fear struck her entire body, as Penny threw her arms forward, sending the army of swords towards her. Upon instinct Pyrrha crossed her arms in front of her, gathering energy to her center, and swung her arms back, sending a wave of energy outwards from her, knocking back the charging blades coming at her.

Penny braced for impact, the waves of energy shook past her, sending the blades past her as well, but then stopped in mid air.

Penny's eyes were wide, as the blades were knocked past her, sending her arms back as well. She gasped, as she felt the seemingly invisible wires wrap around her limbs. She couldn't move her arms or her legs. She couldn't move her upper body as well.

Pyrrha then realized her mistake.

The wires began pressuring her, the momentum of the wave of the energy was strong enough to add force onto Penny's small body. Penny felt the wires on her limbs, and in an instant, she couldn't feel them at all, including her waist. She heard the metal crunching and screaching from underneath her dress, Penny knew what was coming.

Then in an instant, the wires ripped off her limbs, including her head.

The ripped parts then scattered onto the platform beneath her.

Her blades fell to the ground.

Penny's eyes were wide open,

Yet, they were blunt, seemingly lifeless.

Pyrrha stared at Penny's scattered parts in horror.

Everything around her seemingly fell quiet,

As if time stopped

She had realized her mistake,

And she immediately regret it.

"Penny!" Ruby cried out, as she saw the scene unfold before her. She fell on her knees, as she watched Penny's scattered parts fall unto the platform.

Gasps of horror were heard from the crowd, but she didn't cared, Ruby didn't care of the crowd around her, Penny laid on the floor, as if she was dead.

Goku ran and reached the stadium. What he saw shocked him,

Penny's limbs were torn off of her, her parts lay on the floor, like shattered glass.

"Penny?" He muttered, as he felt her Aura dying down.

The crowd muttered and gasped in shock and horror, and all of sudden, Goku felt different Ki from afar, as if it was awakened. Goku immediately knew what it was,

"Grimms," He said in horror, as he looked back,

"A lot of them,"

"Broadcast what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Oobleck ordered into his earpiece,

"Something's wrong! We don't have control over the cameras, we can't even stop the broadcast!" The broadcasters replied in the earpiece

"What?! How is that possible?" Oobleck questioned,

But he didn't get a reply, as he heard static and the screens suddenly turned red. A bishop chess piece appeared on the screen, painted in black. And suddenly, a voice went through the speakers.

"This is not a tragedy,"

"This was not an accident,"

The voice rang through the stadium, the TV, the broadcasts and holograms.

"This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children." The voice boomed again.

"To men who claim to be our guardians, but are in reality, nothing more than men."

Goku looked around, the voice sounded familiar, it was uncanny. He knew, it belonged to Cinder's.

"Our Academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies. And one was audacious enough to control both." The voice continued.

Ironwood immediately stood up, looked around frantically, looking for the source of the voice but failed nonetheless.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace and yet, what do we have here?" The voice said, pointing at the 'accident' on the ring. Pyrrha stood there, the poor girl was too shocked and too scared to even move a muscle. Guilt flooded over her as the voice continued, she brought a hand to her mouth as she tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil." The voice added,

"What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm could tell the difference,"

"And what I ask you,"

"Is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment and now this?" The voice said, adding emphasis on the word 'teaching'.

On the other side of it all, Blake and Weiss watched the broadcast, a bishop chess piece was still on the screen. The both looked at each other in confusion, and frowned.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither,"

Yang who was still in their dorm, listened to the voice through the microphones outside and looked down.

"Perhaps Ozpin as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded the streets."

Zwei went up to Yang, and barked, grabbing Yang's attention.

"Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces."

Ozpin watched screen in his office, listening to what the voice had to say, and was clearly, not happy to hear this.

"Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our Kingdom conduct their business with iron gloves."

Ozpin looked back on his shoulder, and watched an airship fly past his office.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is… Equally undesirable."

"Our kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens are left in the dark."

Goku felt the wave of Grimms approaching the city, he could feel every Grimm, as if they were right underneath him.

"So I ask you…"

"When the first shots are fired…"

"Who do you think you can trust?"

The speech then ended there, and the screens turned to static, then back to normal.

"The feeds are all jammed, we can't send the message out!" Oobleck exclaimed,

"Will somebody tell me what in the world is happening?!" Port questioned as he turned to his back, questioning anyone who would listen.

Warning sirens begins to blare, the crowds looked around them, the civilians were in fear. "Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat Level: 9, please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner," An automatic voice announced as the sirens blared. The crowd began to scramble out of their seat, and make their way towards the exit.

Screams of horror were heard all over the stadium, panic and havoc were all over the colosseum. Ironwood then walked up to Oobleck and Port, and grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there is no need for panic." Ironwood tried to calm the civilians.

Then, the colosseum shook, everyone was scrambling their way out of the colosseum.

Goku looked up, and saw a huge eagle-like Grimm above him. Goku frowned as the Nevermore screeched, it's loud roar echoed through the stadium, shaking anyone who was there in earshot.

The Nevermore then began to break the barrier, gawking and slamming its beak into the invisible barrier.

It was trying to get in.

As the sirens blared, Goku looked around, he could feel a large army of Grimms approaching the city, and fast.

He felt them making their way towards the city,

The people's havoc was what made them on alert.

Then, he felt several Ki's not too far from the stadium. He frowned, "Roman."

The fleets crashed onto each other, only one air ship left, and Roman was controlling it,

"Woohoo! It's good to be back!" Roman exclaimed, it was clear he was having the time of his life.

Goku ran towards the ring, Pyrrha still in the middle staring at Penny's scattered limbs.

"PYRRHA! GET OUT OF THERE!" He screamed, but she didn't answer, not even turning towards him. Then, he felt another group of Ki onto the colosseum, and it clearly did not belong to the civilians. It was the White Fang. Then, another group of Grimm got onto to the stadium, and roared, it was loud enough to go through the stadium and onto the ring.

Everyone was panicking,

And everything was in chaos…

* * *

**Hey guys, so that's the chapter, sorry again if I updated it late. I'll try updating tomorrow if I feel like it. I'm still upset about all this art theft, and I'm just trying to deal with it.**

**Hope you like it**


	30. Battle of Beacon

**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Yep I know haven't updated ever since December. WELL SHIT I MISSED A LOT AND I KNOW. I'M SORRY CUZ SCHOOL AND LIFE JUST HAPPENED TO ME. But SO FAR, (so far) I've made a story for this fanfic, and I took you guys' advice. For the last chapters I've been trying to pace Goku up with the story, and so far after watching the whole of Volume 3 I've started placing Goku in the RWBY storyline and thought LONG AND HARD what would he do. BUT I'm not gonna spoil the story for this fanfic cuz I have… Plans for it.**

**Also *notice* I've re-edited and changed a couple chapters. If you want to know I re-edited the chapter "No Brakes" and the first chapter of the story. If you want you could go and read those two chapters and see if I did good. I'll re-edited some chapters if you guys want to, waiting for your response lol. ANYWAYS ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT LETS GET TO THE STORY.**

* * *

_Battle of Beacon_

"Warning! Safety barriers failing,"

Screams from students and civilians was heard through the ring, civilians scrambled and ran for safety, sirens blared all over the school. Air fleets and Grimms swarmed the sky, as the sky darkened over Beacon.

But everything was silent for Pyrrha,

She stood up,

But she regretted opening her eyes to look at _what she has done._

Penny's limbs were scattered on the ground,

She's _gone…_

Everything was a blur, the screams from the people were not heard, including the pleads and cries from Jaun. All she could hear was nothing but silence, she couldn't even hear the large Grimm above the ring. No, she didn't care about that at the moment.

Grief and guilt ran through her mind and body.

_I didn't mean to…_

_I'm sorry…_

"PYRRHA!" Jaune cried out once more, but Pyrrha didn't bat an eye.

"Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" He yelled.

But she didn't, all she could focus on was Penny.

And she's gone…

Goku looked up, and saw the Nevermore gnawing its way through the barrier. It cawed and screamed, then, it flew up with its powerful wings, then letting gravity do the work. The large creature butted into the barrier head first, breaking the barrier completely.

Jaune jumped out of the seats and onto the stage sprinting for Pyrrha, but Goku was faster.

In the blink of an eye, Goku grabbed Pyrrha and Jaune and jumped out of the ring.

As the Nevermore made impact with the stage, a large gush of wind flew through them, knocking back anything in its path. Goku shielded the two students, and as the wind subsided he stood up and faced the large creature. Pyrrha had finally snapped out of her trance from the impact, and looked up at Goku.

The Nevermore let out a loud roar, and bolted at Goku.

Goku clenched his fist, bolted back at the creature.

Throwing back his fist, he swung it forward at the creature, and once his knuckles made contact with the Nevermore, a powerful surge of energy bolted from Goku's fists and into the creature. The powerful force surged through the creature, from its head to its claws and its insides. The Nevermore was sent back, crashing into the side of the stage, its large body limply fell to the side, and dissipated like smoke.

Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were speechless as they stared in awe at the last remains of the Grimm.

And just like that, the Grimm was gone.

"I think I let my excitement get the best of me," Goku blinked as he stood up, dusting off the dirt off his hands and shirt.

Then he looked at Pyrrha,

She was on her knees, she still felt guilty after the series of events she had caused.

"Mr. Goku!" Ruby yelled as she ran from the entrance and into the stage towards them. The rest of the students from Beacon, Atlas, Haven and Shade got into the stage as well. Then, coffin-like metal boxes zoomed and crashed into the stadium. As its doors opened, it revealed all of the students' weapons of choice in each coffins.

The students quickly grabbed their respective weapons of choice, and quickly armed themselves.

As they did this, Ruby stopped as she stared at the remains of Penny,

As she stared she couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Ruby…" Pyrrha finally called out,

As Ruby turned towards Pyrrha, she saw that her tears had already began streaming down her face. Pyrrha looked down at the small piece of clothing that she had on her mind, it was Penny's.

"I am so sorry," She finally said,

Ruby looked down, "Me too, but it wasn't your fault,"

"She's right." Jaune added,

He then walked towards Pyrrha, "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones who did this."

Pyrrha then stood up, as Jaune finally confronted her, "And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Jaune handing her, her weapons. She took a deep breath, and took them, firmly gripped on her shield and spear. Goku simply smiled at this, knowing the two had certain _feelings _for each other. Other than that, he knew his students have familial bonds with each other.

"You kids done?" Goku finally said with a smile, as Pyrrha wiped away the tears from her cheeks, she smiled back as response.

"Well good, cuz we got more baddies coming in," Goku said as he pointed at the roof of the stadium, and on cue, black griffin-like creatures emerged from the clouds, landing onto the trims of the stage shaking the entire stadium. A loud roar was heard from the winged creature, and the students prepared and readied themselves.

"Griffons." Ren stated as he stared at the winged Grimms flying down onto the stage,

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked as he aimed his gun at one of the large creatures.

"Sun," Ruby then called out, Sun turning to her in response.

"I need your scroll." Ruby said,

With his tail, Sun grabbed his scroll from his pocket and tossed it at Ruby. Once she caught it, she pushed a button from the screen, and seconds later, another coffin-like box landed onto the stage. It opened its doors, and there lay her Crescent Rose.

Ruby was was about to grab it, when one of the griffons went down into the stage and took a hold of the coffin-shaped box. It roared out, but a gunshot rang through the air, causing the Grimm to fly out. Ruby looked back, and saw Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port.

Professor Port held out his weapon, which had the shape of a trumpet, but at its end it had the shape of an axe.

"Students, I think it would be best for you to leave." Port stated as he placed both of his hands on his hips.

"But we ca-"

"Miss Rose…" Dr. Oobleck interrupted Ruby as she tried to speak against Professor Port's statement. Oobleck looked at Ruby, his brows arched down slightly.

"This day will surely go down in Remnant's history," He then stated,

"I'd prefer it, if my students could live to tell about it." Oobleck finally concluded, a small smile grew on his face as Ruby nodded and grabbed her weapon from the coffin.

"Let's go!" Ruby said as her gun transformed itself into a scythe. With a nod, the rest of the students left and ran ahead of Ruby, exiting the stage, Ruby followed suite. Goku stood back as he watched the students exit the stage, he then turned towards the two men.

"Goku, I would like you to accompany them. You know kids, and we can very much handle these Grimms on our own," Oobleck turned to Goku.

Goku frowned, "You sure you don't want help?"

"Yes, I am definitely sure Goku. Now go," Oobleck responded.

Goku nodded and left the stage and as he finally left, the winged Grimms began to surround the two men.

Before leaving the stage completely, he told Jaune of Mercury who was still in the stadium. He was still there and told them to retrieve him before they leave. Jaune nodded and headed towards the back stage with Nora and Ren, grabbing Mercury and exited the stadium.

Back at the stage, Professor Port laughed out, "One final match Barty!" Place your bets,"

The two smirked as they readied their weapons and stood their ground.

Goku went ahead of the students, and teleported outside of the stadium. There he saw airships leaving and entering the stadium, he sensed the people that resided within these ships.

"Good, they're probably evacuating," Goku sighed,

Goku watched as the the civilians were instructed into the ship, guards and cyborgs guarding by the sidelines. Then, several airships arrived into the scene, but they were different. Upon sliding its doors open, Ursas began to exiting the airship and onto the platform below them. Ironwood stood by as his robots aimed and fired at the Ursas, but it wasn't enough, as another Ursa dashed and destroyed one of the cyborgs, letting out a loud roar, it then clawed and grabbed another cyborg, and with its large claws ripped the robot it half.

Goku frowned and bolted towards the Ursa, and with one swift movement he decapitated the Grimm with one quick kick.

The decapitated Grimm fell to the ground limply, and dissipated.

He sensed more and more airships carrying Grimms approaching. After decapitating the several remaining Ursas outside of the stage, he then focused at the incoming airships.

"Nope," He said as he raised his hand, aiming at the small airship and shot an energy ball towards it. Upon impact with the airship, it exploded and blew up into tiny pieces. Goku did the same with the rest of the airships approaching the stadium, and shot them down without a sweat.

"How come you guys have so much trouble with these things?" Goku huffed as he turned to Ironwood.

"It seems what Ozpin had told me about you is true… Though we have our differences," Ironwood simply said, as he had finally witnessed this man's power Ozpin had told him about.

Just then, the students from within the stage had finally arrived as the last of the civilians were issued into the ships.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked as she ran up to Ironwood.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang has invaded Beacon and to make matters worse some-" Ironwood cut himself off, choosing his words carefully in front of the young ones.

"Vagabond has seized one of my ships." Ironwood then continued, "Until we regain command the skies are out of our control," Goku crossed his arms as he said this.

"So I'm-" An Ursa then emerged and dashed towards the group, Ironwood quickly brought out his gun, aimed at the large Grimm and shot it between the eyes. The Ursa then fell limply onto the cold ground. Goku only whistled. _(no not the catcall whistle)_

"Going to take it back," Ironwood continued his statement earlier before drawing back his gun and walked onto the airship that waited for him.

"What should we do?" Jaune then asked, stopping Ironwood and caused him to turn towards them. Ironwood fully facing the students, placed both of his hands behind his back in an officer-like manner. He directly looked each student in the eye,

"You have two choices,"

"Defend your kingdom and your school, or save yourselves," He simply said.

The students then looked at each other before turning their gaze back to Ironwood.

"No one will fault you if you leave," Ironwood said reassuringly before turning to his ship, "Let's move out!"

Once Ironwood entered the ship, it then fired up its engines, a gush of wind passed by the students for just a moment, before the ship finally flew up into the air and leave towards the rest of the airships.

As the students looked at each other, contemplating their choices Sun then spoke up, "I mean, come on…"

"We can take a ship to Beacon," Jaune suggested as he stared at the group behind him.

The rest of them nodded and headed towards another airship waiting for them, and as they did so, Ruby stared at the ship Ironwood was in as it began to fade smaller and smaller. Ruby shook her head, and turned to Goku who stared at her.

"Mr. Goku, I-" Ruby was cut off,

"You should probably go with them Ruby, I'll go ahead." Goku stated with a stern voice.

"Just remember, always keep your guard up. Anything could happen at any moment, now go," Goku advised as he then urged her to get into the ship. Ruby frowned, but nodded in response, then following the group ahead of her.

Goku then turned towards the large airship,

The ship that Roman was in.

"Alright Roman, what're you up to now?" He muttered to himself as he then dashed off towards the large airship.

_At the ship…_

Roman entered the headquarters, rubbing the palm of his hands together in excitement as he saw the various buttons on it. In the headquarters, holograms presenting the state that Beacon was in is shown in graphs, pictures and status. Roman jogged along the headquarters and finally stopped at the main control area.

"Hmm… Let's see, what does… This button do?" Roman grinned as he pressed a random button on the hologram.

A sudden rumbling was heard, and slightly shook the ship. Roman turned towards it, "Oh fun!"

He turned back towards the hologram, "How about… This one?" He then randomly pushed another button on the hologram. He then turned around, expecting to see what the button did, but to his dismay it didn't quite do anything. Meanwhile, in the drop-off area, the group of robots that stood there turned to each other in confusion as the siren blared.

Then, the latch beneath them opened, and they were exposed to the air and fell from ship.

"Hmmph… Alright, nothing…" Roman slightly frowned as he turned back towards the hologram.

He then turned towards Neo, who handed him a scroll.

Roman chuckled as he grabbed the scroll, "Ohoho! Now this one…"

He then placed the scroll onto the mainframe, clicking into place. "This one is gonna be fun,"

The entire headquarters turned from light blue to a blood red as chess piece appeared onto the screen of the scroll. Back in Beacon, Ironwood's robots shot at the Grimms, marching in groups. Their systems then changed, their algorithm was re-coded. They were given a different function now.

To destroy the hunters and huntresses in the area.

_The headquarters have been hacked…_

Roman chuckled as the room turned into a blood red, but was stopped midway when the ship suddenly shook, causing Roman to lose his balance. He groaned in annoyance and turned to Neo, "Go see what that is,"

Neo nodded, and headed outside as she had been told.

Goku stood on top of the airship, "Alright… What to do with a giant floating ship like this?" he pondered as he lightly tapped his foot on top of the ship. He was surrounded by Grimms, but he didn't pay them any mind at the moment.

"So should I just blow it up? Nah, Roman and that girl is still in there…" Goku pondered as the Nevermore cawed out and flew directly into Goku.

Goku, already sensing its presence from afar, simply dodged and shot a Ki blast at it. The winged Grimm then fell from the sky with a cry. Goku went back to his pondering as the Grimm was out of sight.

"Speaking of which, that girl is headed up here." Goku said as he sensed Neo climbing up and out of the ship.

"Oh well, I'll just ask her." Goku said as Neo finally climbed out of the ship. As she looked around, her eyes then landed on Goku who stood firmly on the ship. Neo frowned upon seeing him and what's worse he greeted her.

"Hey there! Do you mind shutting down this ship?!" Goku called out as he waved. Neo blinked in confusion at this. She shook her head, brought out her scroll _(phone) _and quickly took a picture of Goku and sent it to Roman.

_Roman didn't like this one bit..._

Ursas and robots surrounded the school, a group of White Fang members followed suite behind them.

Suddenly, a blur of white dashed through them, and a battle cry from a young girl echoed.

"HYAAA!"

Several white glyphs formed around the Grimms, cyborgs and the Faunus, and a blur of white dashed and bounced off of them. A blade then went through and slashed them, the robots were split in half as the white blur bolted through them.

Weiss summoned another white glyph beneath her, allowing her to dash forward towards a group of robots who aimed at her. She bolted towards them, thrusting her rapier forward and caused them to split in half. She dashed towards another group, thrusting and flicking her rapier towards the mechanical creations by Ironwood, which had suddenly turned their backs and targeted at them instead.

Behind her, Blake followed suite, a group of Faunus charged towards her. With a yell she dashed forward, bringing her blade to side and swing it forward causing a bright purple wave to hit them. The group was sent flying back from the impact, but several were able to dodge the attack and bolted at Blake. One Faunus dashed towards her, swinging their weapon back and swung towards her, Blake then blocked and parried it with her Gambol Shroud. She blocked another attack aimed at her from the back, but was pushed back by the third one.

She then got on her feet and before the group could land a hit on her, Weiss intervened, flicking her rapier upward it caused a surge of force upward as well, knocking up the group, who then landed back onto the ground with a loud and painful _thud. _Blake then went behind Weiss's back, but then screams and gunshots were heard.

"Let's go!" Weiss charged, but stopped midway when the two heard the sound of the engine of a plane getting louder, signaling that it was approaching.

The two girls then looked towards the source of the sound and saw an airship just above them and crashed on the other side. As it crashed, an Alpha Beowolf jumped out of the latch and onto the civilians.

It roared out, and fear pricked the people as they ran.

In the other side, a large robot, as big as the Beowolf, aimed and attacked several guards who were fending it off in order for the citizens to flee.

Weiss then turned to Blake, who exchanged looks,

"Be safe," Weiss said, Blake nodded in response.

And with that the both of them parted, Weiss headed towards the fending guards and Blake headed to the side of the school. Debris were scattered along the road as Blake ran to the side of the building. Then out of nowhere, a large Beowolf appeared and jumped up onto one of the pillars on the building, although it hadn't noticed her yet.

A scream from a male student caused Blake to turn towards the source that was inside the building.

But she gasped as she saw the perpetrator…

It was _him,_

"No…" Blake muttered to herself, almost doubting what she was seeing right in front of her.

A tall man with red hair wore a Grimm mask, he wore a long sleeved black trench-coat with slit sleeves. In his hand, he held a weapon that was all too familiar to Blake.

"Adam…?" Blake stuttered, her voice cracked as the tall man turned to her, a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Hello my darling," Adam grinned…

The sound of gunshots, growls, dust and blades were heard at the courtyard of the school. The team of students fought off the Grimms, robots and White Fang members with everything they could, but they had just kept coming. Above all the chaos, Cinder and Emerald looked down, staring at the chaos that happened beneath them.

"Beautiful…" Cinder said as the fought went on below them,

Emerald took a deep breath as she stared at the fight. There was a sense of pity and sadness in her as she watched them fight, doing all they could to fend off their opponents. Emerald frowned,

_Mercury was caught._

In his absence, Emerald took the liberty to record the chaos below them with a scroll.

_They were going to show this to the whole world, in the hopes of dividing the cities…_

"Its… Its almost sad," Emerald sighed as she recorded,

"Its horrendous," Cinder retorted,

Cinder frowned, knowing that Mercury wasn't able to get out of Goku's grasp. She then turned around, facing the tower. _Ozpin is still in there…_

"Are you going?" Emerald asked lowly, still focusing on recording the discord.

"Mercury's caught, which mean that man _Goku _is still around." Cinder replied, as she walked away.

"But nevertheless, we'll still stick to the plan…" Cinder stated before heading towards the tower. Emerald frowned, and continued to broadcast.

_Back at the ship..._

"Oh… OOOH!" Goku made an _'oh' _expression as realization hit him.

Neo only blinked, her brows furrowed in annoyance. Whenever Goku would ask Neo questions, she didn't respond to them at all, to which Goku was a bit confused until he finally remembered.

"I remember now, you don't talk…" Goku said, which only infuriated Neo.

Goku's expression soon changed immediately when he suddenly felt a large Ki emanating from behind him. "What?" Goku frowned, turning towards the source of the Ki.

This thing was definitely _larger, _based on its Ki.

He could say it was almost as big as Shenron, but Shenron was longer.

He shook his head, and focused on the Ki that slowly started to rise up. He sensed that it was inside… A mountain? He blinked at this, but his assumptions were right. The large thing _was _in the mountain. He watched as the rocks and boulders from the mountain began to shake, and large claws emerged from within.

Goku had never seen this before, better yet one that was one large Grimm _oh boy!_

Finally, a loud screech was heard from within the earth, and there emerged an enormous, winged Grimm, it had large bat-like wings and a pair of legs and a tail. It was _obviously _bigger than the rest of the Grimms that Goku had encountered before.

"So… I-Is that bad?" Goku blinked as he stared at the large creature approaching the school.

Then, the large creature began to exude out black, tar-like liquid which fell to the ground.

As the tar-like liquid finally reached the ground, a Grimm began to form from the black viscous liquid. A Creep Grimm emerged from the liquid, and roared out.

The Dragon then flew over the city, dropping the tar-like liquid everywhere, and as the viscous liquid hit the ground, Grimms seems to spawn from it.

"WOOP… Okay that is bad, that is very bad," Goku said as he Grimms began to emerge from the liquid.

Neo saw this as an opportunity, and dashed towards him, her umbrella in hand. Goku had already sensed this, as Neo thrusted her umbrella at him, to which he had blocked easily.

She frowned at this, as Goku pushed back her umbrella, causing her to be pushed back as well, but she regained her posture and stood up firmly. She held her umbrella like a rapier, and aimed it at Goku, while he was still focusing on the Grimms below. He immediately sensed Ozpin who had finally got down from the tower.

Jaune and Pyrrha were able to hold their own, exchanging small smiles before focusing back on the task at hand. But Pyrrha's eyes widened as her eyes landed on a certain white-haired figure.

_Ozpin..._

Pyrrha then stepped forward, and approached Ozpin. Nora, Ren and Jaune were confused at this.

"Where's she going?" Nora questioned as she turned to Jaune,

"I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting," Jaune replied and went towards Pyrrha.

The two nodded before Jaune quickly followed after Pyrrha and Ozpin, who then entered the building.

From the distance, Cinder watched as Ozpin led the two students into the building.

_Today's a good day…_

* * *

**Hey! So, that's all for this chapter! Hehe, welp I basically said everything back up in the beginning of the chapter, but reminder, I re-edited two chapters just recently. Chapter "No Brakes" and the first chapter of this fanfic.**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow, and I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**-sorry once again for the late update aaaa-**


End file.
